<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tug of War by Spunky0ne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904994">Tug of War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne'>Spunky0ne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Ren/Bya with non-con Aizen/Bya, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji knows his taichou trains late at night, but when Byakuya leaves him behind to face Aizen Sousuke alone, both men are stung by the heavy consequences. Renji unwittingly finds himself in a tug of war with the most wicked shinigami to decide Byakuya's fate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Aizen Sousuke/Kuchiki Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Late Night Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya paused in his work, his calm grey eyes leaving the paper in front of him and turning to the fidgeting redhead who sat at the fukutaichou’s desk, across the room from his.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You may go, Abarai,” Byakuya told his fukutaichou.</p><p>Renji knew he should have been pleased at finally being excused from the office. The two had reported to work early that morning and had worked steadily all day, with only scant time taken for lunch and only slightly more for a dinner delivered by his taichou’s servants.</p><p>
  <em>Taichou has been extremely generous that way lately…ever since the day of the execution. </em>
</p><p>He forced his thoughts away from that day.</p><p>
  <em>We’re trying real hard to leave it behind us, but I know Taichou feels guiltyt…over the way he treated Rukia, his attempts to undermine the rescue efforts, and the battle he had with me, his own fukutaichou.</em>
</p><p>No matter what he did, Renji knew he didn’t feel that it was enough. But then, Kuchiki taichou wasn’t accustomed to consuming time feeling sorry for his actions. He did what was required, end of story.</p><p>
  <em>Why would he ever need to apologize for that?</em>
</p><p>But now he <em>was</em> sorry. The bitter truth of just how badly he had been deceived and used…against his own sister and fukutaichou ate away at him, tormented him until it seemed he was afraid to ever leave the Squad Six Headquarters…to walk the path back to Kuchiki Manor and to fall into his bed, aching with regret and terrified of closing his eyes. Renji had watched him day after day since that first awkward day after…and he grew more and more worried by the moment. The stress never showed in the pale features or in his general behavior, but being that Renji had known the man for so long, that he had watched him closely, learning as much about him as possible, he wasn’t fooled. No, Renji wasn’t fooled at all.</p><p>But there was a long distance between knowing something was wrong and knowing what to do.</p><p>So he continued to watch his taichou carefully. And what he saw building beneath that calm exterior didn’t just worry Abarai Renji, it scared the hell out of him. At the surface, he seemed fine. He had always worked nearly incessantly and he still remained for hours at his desk, poring over reports and records. But more and more, the most repetitive work was handed over to Renji and Byakuya spent hours reading and rereading everything that had ever been written about Aizen Sousuke. He sifted through the pages again and again…and he sought after any new filings of sightings. He made it his business to know as much as possible about the man who had betrayed the Gotei 13 and had left for Hueco Mundo to begin his conquest of the known worlds.</p><p>Then there were the late night training sessions. So far, Renji had not been able to see what Byakuya had been practicing. He only knew it involved putting in place a heavy privacy shield so that none outside the training ground could see what he was doing and the powerful blasts he released would not cause damage to anything…anything except Byakuya, himself.</p><p>Because twice now Renji had seen the signs of injury, the slight twitch of discomfort that touched his face and disappeared almost instantly, the requisitions for more bandages from Squad Four. The slight alterations of movement that only Renji would notice. Small things, perhaps, but more than enough to warn him.</p><p>“Abarai,” Byakuya said calmly, “I said you may leave.”</p><p>“Hai, Taichou,” Renji replied, turning towards the door, “See you in the morning.”</p><p>He passed through the door and closed it behind him. It was already getting dark and his friends would be down at the bar, drinking away the stress of another long day. Renji longed to join them, but his concern for his taichou took precedence. So he followed the edge of the building and slipped through the back and into the training grounds. He found an out-of-the-way corner, from which he could watch…and Renji waited.</p><p>He had almost dozed off when he felt the rise of reiatsu that heralded the arrival of his taichou. Byakuya entered the grounds, dressed in a plain shihakushou, and without his haori, gloves, kenseiken or the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu. He moved out into the open space in front of Renji, looking around for a moment, then enclosing the area with a privacy shield. Renji carefully reined in his own reiatsu, drawing it down within himself to make himself less likely to be noticed. Then he waited, watching as Byakuya summoned a practice target and drew his zanpakutou.</p><p>His taichou fell into a fighting stance and lowered his head slightly, his focus on the target. As Renji watched, the power began to rise around him, shaking the training grounds and lighting his body with a beautiful white glow. Renji loved seeing Byakuya this way. Even before…even when he had despised Byakuya and sought to surpass him…he couldn’t help but notice is captain’s beauty.</p><p>“Scatter, Senbonzakura.”</p><p>The slender blade in his hand dissolved and erupted into a huge wave of deadly bladed cherry blossom petals. They swirled together and surged forward in a frighteningly beautiful wave toward the target and struck with perfect precision, registering a certain kill. Byakuya’s slender form straightened slightly and his power rose around him again, flaring more brightly and leaving a light burning feeling on Renji’s skin.</p><p>“Damn!” he whispered, rubbing his arms lightly.</p><p>“Ban Kai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.”</p><p>Two rows of huge steel blades rose out of the ground on either side of him. As they reached their full length, they dissolved and grew into a teeming mass of pink petal blades that shot across the training grounds and engulfed the target. Renji was sure that anything short of an Espada would have died under the weight of that blast. He shivered softly, remembering the sting of those blades. Most of his wounds had healed…but sometimes he still felt them.</p><p>Byakuya shifted slightly in his stance and raised his zanpakutou. The spirit energy raged around him, shaking the grounds until dust rose and leaving Renji feeling as though he might be suffocating. He felt himself panting for breath and beads of sweat broke out on his forehead.</p><p>Out on the training ground, Byakuya bowed his head, raising his spiritual pressure to an excruciating level. Renji couldn’t quite suppress a pained moan, but the rumbling that assaulted the training grounds covered the sound. Ahead of him, Byakuya’s head lifted.</p><p>“Sakura Howaido Zetsumei,” the taichou intoned.</p><p>Renji cried out sharply as the power exploded outward. He caught a glimpse of white cherry blossoms, then he was surrounded in whiteness…raging power…energy gone out of control. He heard Byakuya gasp in pain and saw him falling. The whiteness flared a final time, then blinked out, leaving the room awash in darkness and dust. Renji felt the retreat of power and heard Byakuya’s body hit the ground. He was on his feet and flash stepping forward in an instant. He reached the fallen taichou and turned him onto his back. His already pale features had gone frighteningly white and blood leaked from numerous slashes from the out of control petal blades he had unleashed. Renji swallowed hard. His instinct was to call for a healer, but something told him that Byakuya would not want anyone to know what he had been doing or what had happened.</p><p>He slipped his arms beneath his taichou’s nerveless body and lifted him. He felt surprisingly light in his fukutaichou’s arms and Renji caught the mingled scents of sakura and fire. He blinked to clear his suddenly dizzy head and carried Byakuya back inside the Squad Six Headquarters. As he made his way down the darkened corrider, Byakuya’s head fell against his shoulder and he mumbled something unintelligible.</p><p>Renji carried him to the Taichou’s quarters and slipped inside. He set Byakuya on the floor for a moment and loosened his clothing. Moving his hands slowly over Byakuya’s body, he focused healing power into the cuts and watched as they slowly closed and the bleeding stopped. He found the noble’s nightclothes and returned to his side.</p><p>He hesitated for a moment, somewhat unnerved by the idea that he was about to undress his taichou…but Byakuya would probably not appreciate being put into bed in the torn, bloody shihakushou he wore. So he removed the shihakushou, trying not to notice the attractiveness of the pale, slender form it had concealed. He gently washed away the dirt and blood, then dressed Byakuya and lifted him into bed.</p><p>He studied his taichou and found him to be sleeping comfortably, so he left the room and returned a few minutes later with two cups of hot green tea. He set Byakuya’s on the small table beside the bed and waited, taking small sips of his own tea. Slowly, the scent of the tea reached Byakuya’s senses and he stirred softly and opened his eyes. They went first to the tea and then, as he sat up and picked up the cup, his head turned and his eyes came to rest warily on Renji.</p><p>“Renji,” he said in a hushed voice.</p><p>He didn’t miss the way Byakuya used his first name.</p><p>“Hai, Taichou.”</p><p>Byakuya sipped at the tea and Renji sat, quietly watching the steam rise from the cup and how it gently touched the noble’s fine features. He wondered if he should say something, but couldn’t think of anything to say. He had so many questions, but he knew that if he said too much, his taichou was likely to turn inward and tell him nothing at all. He forced down the questions and sipped silently at his tea.</p><p>“Why did you come back?” Byakuya asked softly.</p><p>Renji looked into the dark, steel gray eyes and saw a glimmer of anxiety in the cool, clear depths. He wondered if he should admit to what he had done…but if he did, then Byakuya was likely to become even more secretive. But to lie to him seemed somehow wrong.</p><p>“I…was concerned,” Renji said, then he hesitated, searching for the right words.</p><p>“Ah,” said Byakuya, jumping to the wrong conclusion, “you felt the reverberations of power.”</p><p>Renji breathed an inward sigh of relief and decided to let his taichou keep his mistaken impression. It wasn’t lying exactly…if he simply said nothing to correct Byakuya.</p><p>“I found you in the training grounds and brought you back here for healing.”</p><p>“Healers were here?” he asked, an edge of worry in his voice.</p><p>Why are you so worried, Taichou? Why would you be so worried about healers discovering that you were learning a new attack? Why are you being so secretive?</p><p>“No, Taichou,” Renji said, watching closely as Byakuya sighed in relief at the news, “but why are you worried about healers coming to help you?”</p><p>The dark eyes grew calm and guarded again. Byakuya sipped at his tea and gazed at Renji, and the red haired fukutaichou could see that he was withdrawing.</p><p>“Taichou, if I may ask, what were you doing that injured you like thiss?” he asked cautiously.</p><p>Byakuya looked away.</p><p>“I was not greatly injured,” he said dismissively, “I would have been fine.”</p><p>Renji sighed and shook his head.</p><p>“Taichou, I healed you. I saw how you were injured. Those cuts…Taichou…those cuts were from your own zanpakutou.”</p><p>Byakuya lowered his eyes.</p><p>“As I said, Renji, I was not greatly injured. Do not concern yourself.”</p><p>Byakuya registered the look of hurt and disappointment in Renji’s eyes and his expression softened slightly.</p><p>“I appreciate your assistance, Abarai fukutaichou, and I would also appreciate your discretion in this.”</p><p>Renji wanted badly to object, to push Byakuya to say more, but he sensed that such an outburst would only make his taichou turn inward more tightly and resist all the harder. So he swallowed his concerns and forced himself to nod in acceptance.</p><p>“Hai, Taichou,” he managed softly.</p><p>He watched in silence as Byakuya relaxed against the pillows and closed his eyes. He thought back to the days just after the execution, the days he spent sitting in a chair in Byakuya’s hospital room watching him, making his tea…engaging him in what small bits of conversation he could. He had been so pale and quiet, so withdrawn, the way he was right now.</p><p>“Arigato, Renji,” Byakuya said in a calm, quiet voice, “you may go.”</p><p>Renji had expected this, but now having heard him say the words, he couldn’t quite bring himself to leave. He sat back in his chair, looking at Byakuya and trying to think of some way to convince his taichou not to send him away.</p><p>“You must be tired, Renji,” Byakuya went on, “You should go home and rest.”</p><p>He honestly couldn’t leave, so he had no choice but to be honest.</p><p>“I won’t be able to sleep if I go home, Taichou,” he admitted softly, “I am worried for my Taichou.”</p><p>The dark gray eyes opened and observed Renji with what looked to Renji like regret.</p><p>“I do not deserve, nor do I need you to be concerned for me, Renji,” he said in a voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>“I know that,” Renji acknowledged with a short nod, “You told me that when I sat with you in the healing center. I told you then that it is my duty to care for my taichou’s needs. I will just sit here for awhile while you sleep.”</p><p>He rose and took the cup from Byakuya’s hand. As he did, his fingers brushed lightly against Byakuya’s hand. Their eyes locked for a moment and Renji shivered and swallowed nervously. He turned away quickly and started across the room, trying to ignore the feeling of heat that touched his face. Byakuya’s voice stopped him just short of the door.</p><p>“Renji…”</p><p>“Hai, Taichou?”</p><p>“Again, arigato.”</p><p>Renji looked back over his shoulder and allowed a small smile to touch his lips.</p><p>“You’re welcome…Taichou,” he replied, turning away again.</p><p>When Renji returned, Byakuya was sleeping. He returned to the chair at his taichou’s bedside and sat quietly, watching the moonlight crawl slowly across the room and enjoying the way it made Byakuya’s skin seem to glow softly. Again it occurred to him that Byakuya was beautiful. Not that he would ever have the courage to admit it aloud, but he could feel it in the safety of his heart. That was where he had been keeping it. Ever since that day, the day he had watched his taichou nearly die to save his sister, Renji’s lifelong friend. After watching that happen before his eyes, Renji knew that things would never be the same.</p><p>Byakuya turned in his sleep and the moonlight lit the fine lines of his face. He was relaxing now that sleep had allowed him to escape his worries…his regrets. Renji sighed softly, grateful that, for this night at least, it seemed that his taichou was getting some much needed rest.</p><p>Now if only he could make himself do the same. But his concerns for Byakuya were growing. He had the very disturbing feeling that his taichou was preparing to do something reckless. He resolved that whatever happened, he would be there to make sure that he came to no harm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unexpected Purity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft, muffled sound from across the room brought Renji awake. He shifted uncomfortably on the chair where he had fallen asleep and looked across the room to where Byakuya slept with the moonlight draped over him. He could see that his taichou was frowning, and while that was hardly unusual, the restless motion of his body beneath moonlight and covers was sufficient to tell Renji that all was not well with his superior officer.</p><p>He got up slowly, pausing to stretch his aching muscles. His back cracked loudly enough that he worried it might wake his already restless taichou, but Byakuya’s eyes remained closed even as his body continued to move uncomfortably. He gave a discontented moan and his frown deepened. His mouth moved, but the words were muffled and incoherent. Renji moved closer and was startled when Byakuya turned suddenly and said his name.</p><p>“Renji…”</p><p>He moved closer, watching as Byakuya’s chest rose and fell unevenly and he moaned softly. He looked to be dreaming, and Renji guessed by the look of things that it was not a pleasant dream. He didn’t have to think too hard to figure out what was troubling his taichou’s sleep. It was the same thing that had been troubling him for some time now.</p><p>
  <em>Guilt…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s  eating away at him.</em>
</p><p>Renji felt a pang of sadness, seeing how pained Byakuya looked, how the guilt made his already pale skin even paler, how it gave his eyes a shadowed look, even when they were closed. Tension made the slender, pale hands clutch the covers and made his softly glowing form shudder. Renji sat down on the edge of the bed next to him and touched his arm.</p><p>“Taichou?”</p><p>The dark eyes opened wide and Renji could tell immediately that Byakuya was not fully awake. He was wearing an uncharacteristically worried expression and his hands reached out to touch Renji’s face.</p><p>“Renji, you’re hurt…” he mumbled, his fingers moving lightly over Renji’s cheek.</p><p>Renji froze at the light, gentle feel of it. He caught his breath and swallowed nervously.</p><p>“No Taichou,” he said reassuringly, “I am fine. I am not hurt.”</p><p>“But…the cuts…there are…so many…” Byakuya moaned, his fingers continuing to follow the lines of his fukutaichou’s face.</p><p>Renji shivered at the feel of his taichou’s hands touching his face so tenderly and he found himself blushing furiously. He thought that maybe he should pull away, but his body refused to move. Byakuya’s fingers traveled lightly on to his throat and began to follow the pattern of tattoos down the length of his neck. Renji was surprised at how soft those fingers felt against his skin. He caught his breath sharply as his taichou’s hands opened and moved on to explore his shoulders, the fingertips still following his tattoos. His heart was pounding painfully hard and Renji felt a stirring in his loins. Unnerved, he caught one pale hand in his and brought it back to his face, pressing it warmly against his cheek.</p><p>“Taichou,” he said, aching with loss as Byakuya froze and blinked, finally reaching full wakefulness.</p><p>He stared up into Renji’s eyes, at his hand spread out over his fukutaichou’s tanned, muscular shoulder, at the hand that held his pressed against Renji’s face. Renji stared back warily, and when Byakuya did not move, he moved the captured hand to his lips, brushing them gently over the fingertips and palm, before lightly kissing the soft skin at the inside of his wrist and then releasing it. Byakuya’s hand dropped softly onto the covers and the noble blinked very slowly, still not yet ready to respond. As Renji watched, the emotion he had seen before drained away and the dark eyes became strangely tranquil.</p><p>“I’m…sorry, Taichou,” Renji said quickly, starting to slide off of the bed, “You were having a nightmare or something. I, uh, only meant to wake you, because you looked…uncomfortable.”</p><p>Byakuya’s hand tightened on his shoulder, stopping him.</p><p>There was a long, strained silence.</p><p>“Why did you do that?” Byakuya asked finally, his calm tone betraying nothing of he might be feeling.</p><p>Renji hesitated, glancing at the hand that held his shoulder. Byakuya sat up slowly, still holding Renji where he was. Renji felt a flash of heat on his face and knew he was blushing again. He wondered briefly if it showed in the moonlight. His heart was racing again and he knew that Byakuya must be able to feel it beneath his opened palm that still rested on the redhead’s shoulder.</p><p><em>Good job, Captain Obvious,</em> he silently congratulated himself.</p><p>He was too busy feeling stupid to notice that Byakuya was moving closer, reaching up with his free hand, releasing his hair to fall down around his shoulders in a soft, red wave. He felt Byakuya’s hand tighten as his hair touched it where it rested on his shoulder. He felt a tremor move through his taichou’s body.</p><p>“Why did you kiss my hand like that?” Byakuya whispered, his face so close to Renji’s that the redhead could see his long eyelashes as he blinked again…waiting.</p><p>Renji found himself unable to move or breathe. To say the wrong thing now could very well bring his life down around his ears. He was pretty sure Byakuya was aware of that as well. He watched as his taichou moistened his lips, as they relaxed, slightly parted and achingly close.</p><p>“You aren’t the only one who has been observing in these past months, Renji,” he said, looking into the anxious brown eyes, “I knew you were watching me…that you were waiting for something, working toward something. I was not surprised when you challenged me.”</p><p>He breathed a slow sigh.</p><p>“What surprised me was what happened after the day of the execution. I thought that you might still hate me for what I’d done. I wouldn’t have blamed you.”</p><p>He broke his eyes away from Renji’s and looked out the window into the darkness.</p><p>“But it isn’t hatred that I’ve been seeing in your eyes. And although it began as concern…anxiety…worry, there is no mistaking what I’ve been seeing in the past few weeks…while we’ve been sitting in our places, doing our jobs, trying to return to what we were before.”</p><p>“No,” Renji objected, watching as his voice brought Byakuya’s eyes back to rest on his, “I haven’t been trying to return to the way things were before. I don’t want it to be like that.”</p><p>“Then how do you want things to be?” Byakuya asked calmly, “Because I think I understand what I’ve been seeing…the way you look at me, how you still watch, but with different eyes, how you remained here even when I told you to leave tonight…”</p><p>“You <em>knew</em> I was there?”</p><p>Byakuya nodded silently.</p><p>“Taichou, why didn’t you say anything?” Renji asked, staring, “If you knew…”</p><p>The dark eyes closed for a moment, then slowly opened and met his again.</p><p>“You weren’t there out of curiosity…or to observe me so that you might surpass me. You were there because you think it is important to…to protect me.”</p><p>Renji let out a short, sarcastic laugh.</p><p>“Like you’d need me for that!” he exclaimed softly.</p><p>“Well,” said Byakuya, his face completely serious, “I did knock myself off my feet tonight. And the attack you saw me use was delivered at one tenth of its actual power.”</p><p>Renji caught his breath sharply.</p><p>“Did you say…one…tenth?” he managed, wide eyed.</p><p>“One tenth,” Byakuya confirmed.</p><p>He took a breath to steady himself.</p><p>“I’m going after Aizen Sousuke,” he announced quietly, “He deserves to die for what he has done and I am going to be the one to make that happen.”</p><p>“But Soutaichou has said that we aren’t to take him on alone! Taichou…if you do this…”</p><p>“I know,” Byakuya said, reaching up to touch Renji’s face, “so you must tell no one what you saw…and you must not involve yourself in any way.”</p><p>“But…” Renji stammered, staring, “I…how am I supposed to just…let you do something like this? Taichou…it’s a clear violation!”</p><p>“Well Renji,” he said, allowing his lips to curve upward slightly, “It isn’t like you haven’t broken a few laws yourself. You should have been given a death sentence for helping Rukia escape. And if not for Aizen revealing himself as he did, you most certainly would have.”</p><p>“I was fighting to save Rukia!” Renji exclaimed.</p><p>“And I fight to protect her honor…and to regain my own. Renji, this isn’t about my duty to the Gotei 13. This is about my promise to protect Hisana’s sister. Aizen Sousuke’s machinations caused me to fail in doing that. You must understand that there is no choice, but that I face him…that I make him pay for that!”</p><p>“And that attack that you were practicing…That will help you to defeat him?” Renji asked, shivering softly as he remembered the terrible power…the fact that it was only at one tenth of its actual power.</p><p>“Yes, Renji,” he said, turning his head to look out the window, “Sakura Howaido Zetsumei…Cherry Blossom White Death. It will be the last thing he sees as he dies. I must practice it at one tenth power because of the damage it would cause to the training grounds, myself and anything else within a mile or so if I released it at full power.”</p><p>“But Taichou, if you can’t control it at one tenth power…if you try it on him…it could kill you!”</p><p>Byakuya turned back to look at him, smiling patiently.</p><p>“That is why I’m practicing,” he said calmly, “I will practice here until I can control it, then I will go to Hueco Mundo and use it to kill him…and to level Las Noches.”</p><p>Renji stared into his taichou’s dark, determined gaze and tried to find the words for what he was feeling. He also wanted Aizen Sousuke to pay…wanted it more than anything. But Aizen was so powerful. Renji had felt the power he wielded up on Sokyoku Hill. He knew that Byakuya wielded great power as well…perhaps as much as Aizen Sousuke. But even so…</p><p>“Renji?” Byakuya said questioningly.</p><p>“So why did you tell me?” Renji asked suddenly.</p><p>He saw something flicker in the dark gray eyes for a moment, then it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.</p><p>“I told you,” Byakuya said, looking into his eyes, “because when the time comes, I want one person to know where I have gone. I thought for a long time about who I could trust with that information. I had considered telling my cousin, Tetsuya, but it could cause trouble for him with the clan if they found out that he knew and did not try to stop me.  Add to that, the fact that Tetsuya couldn’t find it in himself to let me go alone. He would try to follow and might intervene and get himself hurt or killed. I think that, because of your background and code of honor, you understand better why I am doing this. And when you watched me so carefully over the past few weeks, I realized why you were watching…and I knew that I could trust you.”</p><p>He leaned closer so that their faces were a breath away from each other.</p><p>“That is why I allowed you to see my new attack, why I told you my plans, why I know you will not tell anyone. You told me while I laid in the healing center that it was your duty to protect me. I ask you to honor that duty now. Stay at my side, help me train, and say nothing to anyone. This is how you will protect me.”</p><p>Renji closed his eyes and released a heavy sigh.</p><p>“Taichou,” he said in a weary voice, “how can you ask me to do this? It is my duty to protect you…and this could get you killed! How can I stand by and just let you do this?”</p><p>Byakuya took Renji’s face in his hands and locked eyes with him.</p><p>“If you knew you had the power to do what I am going to do…wouldn’t you do the same thing, Renji? You would, wouldn’t you?” he asked, his eyes telling Renji that he already knew the answer.</p><p>“Then I’m going with you!” Renji announced suddenly.</p><p>Byakuya stared deeper into Renji’s determined brown eyes and Renji saw a look of genuine affection in the gray depths. The noble leaned forward and captured his fukutaichou’s lips in a slow, tentative kiss. Renji felt the breath leave his body and his head spun dangerously. He almost missed his taichou’s breathy reply.</p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>“Did you learn anything about the power surges coming from the direction of the Seireitei?” Aizen Sousuke asked Gin, his eyes blinking slowly.</p><p>The white haired shinigami smiled widely, eager to see Aizen’s reaction to what he had found.</p><p>“I checked with our sources in the Seireitei and they reported back that they did not know what or who had caused the disturbance, only that it occurred within a heavy privacy shield within the Squad Six Headquarters. There has been no communication between Soutaichou and Kuchiki taichou regarding anything like this. I am left to assume that Kuchiki taichou is up to something on his own. Interesting…ne?”</p><p>Aizen’s lips spread into a small smile.</p><p>“Yes…interesting…and certainly to be expected. Byakuya has taken a rather serious blow to his honor. I would expect that he prepares for a confrontation.”</p><p>“Hmm?” queried Gin, “Without Soutaichou’s approval? Does he mean to come here alone then? How reckless!”</p><p>“Yes, but well within his character. And since he plans to come here, I believe we should prepare for his arrival.”</p><p>Gin’s smile widened.</p><p>“And how shall we prepare?” he asked, “Would you like me to ready a place for him in the prison level?”</p><p>Aizen frowned.</p><p>“Really, Gin, you are truly barbaric. Kuchiki Byakuya is a welcome guest here. When he arrives, we will honor him with an appropriate room for a guest of such importance.”</p><p>He rose from his chair and moved to the window. He stared out into the darkness, his eyes glinting softly.</p><p>“I have thought of Byakuya quite often since we left the Seireitei. He has troubled my mind for some time, because I desire his power, but he is not malleable enough to turn to my uses. However, I have something in mind for him…something that will harness his power…harness it and bind it with my own. All that I wait for now is for him to finish his preparations and to come to me here in Hueco Mundo.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Gin said, grinning, “You speak as though you knew all along he would come here!”</p><p>“Yes, Gin,” Aizen said, smiling in return, “So I did…”</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>“Taichou…you can’t tell me all of this and expect me not to go along!” Renji objected.</p><p>Byakuya frowned.</p><p>“Renji, I need you here. In case something should happen and I cannot return, I need you to explain to Rukia and Tetsuya…and to watch over them. I know I can trust you to do those things. I have no one else.”</p><p>“Now you sound as though you don’t plan on coming back!” Renji exclaimed.</p><p>Byakuya sighed and shook his head.</p><p>“Of course I plan on coming back…but you know that there are no guarantees. Renji, I have to do this, but I also need to know that Rukia and Tetsuya will have someone to look out for them while I am gone. I need you to do that.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>He found himself speechless again as the soft, pale lips touched his again and pressed against them, silencing his objections and making his hands rise up to take hold of Byakuya’s arms. He pressed forward, kissing the noble harder, his mind warring with itself. He knew he should continue to object to what his taichou was doing, but he couldn’t get enough of the soft press of those warm lips against his, of their sweetness, of the soft, light scent of cherry blossoms. He thrust his tongue between Byakuya’s parted lips and plunged into his mouth, at the same time, pushing him back down onto the pillows. Slim, graceful arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer until Byakuya laid, fully reclined and Renji’s body rested on top of his. Renji sank his fingers into the black, silky hair, enjoying the feel of it as it slipped through his fingers. He held Byakuya’s head in place and plunged deeper into the hot, delicious sweetness.</p><p>His swelling arousal ached longingly and he moved restlessly, enjoying the feel of it rubbing against his taichou’s through the thin barrier of clothing.</p><p>He heard Byakuya catch his breath sharply and the pale hands gripped his arms and pushed against him. He looked into his taichou’s eyes and realized quickly what must have caused his uncertainty. Renji lifted himself away and sat up next to Byakuya, smiling in an understanding way. Byakuya sat up next to him, his eyes barely meeting Renji’s.</p><p>“Hey,” Renji said, grinning encouragingly, “I think I know why you did that.”</p><p>“Really?” Byakuya said breathlessly, his eyes lowered.</p><p>“Well,” Renji chuckled softly, “either I was suffocating you…or you’ve never been with a guy before. Don’t worry about that. It’s okay.”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes met his, looking extremely uncomfortable. Renji could see a lovely blush rising on his face and throat. He swallowed hard and blinked.</p><p>“What if I were to tell you,” Byakuya said quietly, “that I have never been with <em>anyone</em>? Would that still be okay?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blood on Tanned Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What if I were to tell you,” Byakuya said quietly, “that I have never been with anyone? Would that still be okay?”</p><p>Renji stared wordlessly into Byakuya’s calm, serious eyes, wondering if he could possibly have heard correctly.</p><p>“Did you say…that you have never been with anyone? Ever?” he said, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>Byakuya’s head bowed slightly, the flush on his face and throat deepening. He released an uncomfortable sigh.</p><p>“Yes, Renji, that is what I said.”</p><p>“But,” Renji said, furrowing his brow, “you were married…for five years!”</p><p>Byakuya nodded silently.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Taichou, I don’t understand. I thought that…”</p><p>“There is something that I could not tell anyone back then. To have done so would have allowed the Kuchiki Elders to block my marriage to Hisana. You see, the truth is…I knew that Hisana was very ill…dying, before I married her. I knew and I didn’t care. I wanted to be with her. I wanted that enough to hide the truth from everyone.”</p><p>Renji stared uncomprehendingly. Noting his confusion, Byakuya went on.</p><p>“I was already named heir to clan leadership and awaited only confirmation before the Elders. But there is a rule among the clans that a clan leader may not legally marry one with whom heirs cannot be made. Hisana was too ill and would not be able to risk having children. I was already defying clan rules by marrying a peasant. They would not have allowed my wedding to go forward if they had known how ill Hisana truly was.”</p><p>“So,” Renji said incredulously, “you married her, but you never…”</p><p>“I never consummated the marriage…another excuse the Elders could have used to nullify my marriage if they had known. I couldn’t take the risk. Had Hisana become pregnant, it would only have ended in a faster decline in her condition.”</p><p>“But, Taichou, there are ways to…”</p><p>“…to avoid pregnancy, yes,” Byakuya agreed, “but as I said, Hisana was already ill. At first, I told myself we would simply wait until she was cured. I couldn’t seem to make myself believe that she was going to die. She knew all along, of course, and she pleaded with me to accept the truth of it. And eventually, I had no choice but to accept it.”</p><p>Renji lowered his eyes.</p><p>“Taichou…I’m sorry it was like that for you.”</p><p>Byakuya met his eyes gratefully.</p><p>“Arigato…” he said softly.</p><p>Renji sighed thoughtfully.</p><p>“Sir, please pardon me for asking, but in all of that time, before and after, you never…visited the Rukongai red light district? I mean, many nobles do.”</p><p>“I am aware of that,” Byakuya said, meeting Renji’s eyes a bit sternly, “I am inexperienced, not uneducated. But to answer your question, never. Before, I was too proud and after, I was in too much pain. I looked back with deep regret and wondered if I had left her feeling that I didn’t love her enough…or that I was not attracted to her. Neither was true, of course, but I tortured myself with the questions, just the same.”</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>“But it all boils down to one simple fact. I have never had a lover, male or female.”</p><p>Renji leaned forward and placed a very light kiss on his lips.</p><p>“Until now,” he whispered.</p><p>Byakuya’s dark eyes locked on his.</p><p>“Until now,” Byakuya agreed.</p><p>Byakuya realized all at once that he was still gripping Renji’s forearms rather tightly. With an effort, he loosened his grip. He gazed into his fukutaichou’s brown eyes, trying to think of what to say next. Renji seemed equally lost for words and stared onto Byakuya’s dark gray eyes hungrily. But despite his eagerness to move forward, Abarai Renji was wise enough to know that to rush forward now could cause a sudden flare up of temper in his proud taichou. Instead, he simply moved so that their faces were close together and left it to Byakuya make the next move. The noble’s eyelids fluttered slightly and he brushed his cheek warmly against Renji’s, thinking.</p><p>“I think,” he said finally, “that I would like a shower. I am still covered in dust from my training.”</p><p>Renji grinned.</p><p>“Hai, Taichou. But just so you know,” he said leaning closer and releasing a hot breath on Byakuya’s earlobe and throat, “I find you attractive whether you are filthy or clean.”</p><p>“Even so,” the flustered noble said, the flush on his skin increasing, “I would rather be clean.”</p><p>He pulled free of Renji and slipped out of bed. He walked to the bathroom door, then paused and looked back over his shoulder. Renji looked up at him questioningly.</p><p>“Will you be joining me?” Byakuya asked quietly.</p><p>Renji nodded.</p><p>“You go ahead and get started. I’ll join you in a minute,” he answered, smiling at his taichou’s cute expression.</p><p>Byakuya stepped into the bathroom and closed the door softly behind him. He stood, staring down at the black and white pattern on the tile floor and wondered if he was doing the right thing. It was what his heart was telling him to do. He certainly felt a strong attraction to Renji, but now the doubts were creeping into his mind. After all, only a few weeks before, they had opposed each other on the battlefield. He had nearly killed Renji. And now, just a few weeks later, they were on the verge of becoming lovers. He felt a deep pang of guilt.</p><p>He sighed and turned toward the shower, opening the door and turning on the water. He turned back to undress and was suddenly face-to-face with himself in the mirror.</p><p>Would you like to know the difference between you and me? It’s class. It’s like the story of the monkey who tried to capture the moon…</p><p>They were harsh words, delivered coldly and in the heat of battle, meant to beat down his opponent’s fighting spirit as his sword slowly deprived him of his life. But this was Renji who he had attacked, with words and blade. And the words were coming back to haunt him.</p><p>For while they differed in power and social status, he couldn’t make himself see Renji through those eyes anymore. Renji wasn’t beneath him. He never had been. It didn’t matter that Byakuya wielded more power or that he was noble born. None of that</p><p>changed the fact that now, Renji was closer to his heart than almost anyone. And he was about to come even closer. But now it felt somehow wrong.</p><p>Byakuya felt a sharp chill pass through him.</p><h1>I don’t deserve this…not after…</h1><p>Warm tanned arms were suddenly wrapping around him from behind and Renji’s head dropped onto his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, smiling into the mirror at Byakuya’s reflection, “I thought that you were going to get things started.”</p><p>He glanced back through the steamy air to the shower.</p><p>“We’re going to run out of hot water.”</p><p>He looked up at Renji’s reflection and the words stopped in his throat. He blinked in surprise and he could feel himself shaking. Because when he looked at Renji, he saw a tanned body covered in crimson splashes, blood drawn by Byakuya’s own blade. He gasped as the blood trickled from Renji’s skin onto his…</p><p>“Taichou?” said Renji in a concerned voice, “Taichou, what’s wrong?”</p><p>He could feel it on his skin now and the scent overwhelmed him. He tore free of Renji and flash stepped over and over, heedless of anything but freeing himself of the smell and feel of blood on his skin. By the time he regained his senses, he was passing through the entry gates of Kuchiki Manor. He shot through the entry and down the walkway to his room. He burst inside and went straight to the shower. He made the water hot enough to sear his skin and washed himself as thoroughly as he could…but nothing could rid him of the smell and feel of blood.</p><p>He gave up and left the shower, flinching at the sting on his skin as he dried off. Dropping the towel over a chair, he climbed into bed and sat with his back against the wall. He drew up his knees and rested his chin on them, closing his eyes.</p><p>“Byakuya-sama, are you all right?” his cousin, Tetsuya’s voice called softly from outside his door.</p><p>“No,” he replied without lifting his head, “I am sorry Tetsuya. I did not mean to disturb you.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Tetsuya assured you, but are you sure you wouldn’t like to talk? Your reiatsu seems unsettled, watashi no itoko.”</p><p>“I am fine. I just need to rest.”</p><p>“Hai, Byakuya-sama,” Tetsuya said hesitantly.</p><p>He listened as his cousin’s footsteps retreated, then buried his face in his arms and remained there for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>Renji sat at his desk yawning and trying not to fall asleep as he read and reread the report in his hand. It was late and Byakuya should have reported to work. His superior officer was usually in his office working before Renji arrived, but after what he had seen in Byakuya’s eyes the night before, he wasn’t surprised. He had seen the awful look of guilt before Byakuya had disappeared and he knew why it had been there. He shook his head, frowning down at the report, but not seeing it.</p><p>It was just like Byakuya to torment himself like that. He had been doing it ever since the day of the execution, so it was hardly a surprise that it had come between them the night before.</p><p>The door opened suddenly and Byakuya entered, wearing just a shihakushou and his extra haori. Of course, he had left everything else in the Taichou’s quarters, so it made sense.</p><p>“Good morning, Abarai,” he said, in a perfectly normal tone, as if nothing happened, as if this were any other day.</p><p>Renji couldn’t help but feel a touch of anger.</p><p>“Good morning, Taichou,” he said, as pleasantly as he could manage.</p><p>He would have said more, but Byakuya had already disappeared into the hallway, heading for his quarters. Renji rose to follow, but heard the door close behind Byakuya and the lock click into place, and he knew it was not the time. He returned to his desk and barely looked up a few minutes later when Byakuya returned and sat down at his desk. The two worked in silence as the morning wore on. Renji left to conduct training exercises and when he returned, Byakuya had already left for a taichou’s meeting. Renji hurried on to the fukutaichou’s meeting and sat brooding as the others talked, hardly hearing a word they said. Afterward, he stomped back to the Squad Six Headquarters and buried himself in his work, trying to ignore the empty desk across from his. When Rikichi came into the room and told Renji that Byakuya had given him leave to go home, it was almost more than the redhead could stand. He grabbed Zabimaru and flash stepped over to the eleventh to pound on Ikkaku until things began to feel normal again.</p><p>“Hey,” Ikkaku said, wiping the sweat from his forehead, “What’s got you all in a bind? Kuchiki taichou pushing your buttons again?”</p><p>“Ah, hell!” Renji laughed sarcastically, “Isn’t he always?”</p><p>“Well,” said his friend, winking meaningfully, “Maybe you should go back and pound on him for awhile. I’ve had enough for today!”</p><p>Renji sighed.</p><p>“Yeah…he’s probably gone by now anyway. But I have to go back. I forgot some stuff I’ll need first thing tomorrow.”</p><p>He took leave of his friend and flash stepped back to the Squad Six Headquarters. As expected, the building was dark. He unlocked the front door and went inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He walked to his desk and set Zabimaru in his stand before dropping into his chair.</p><p>It was then that he noticed the light coming into the room from the hallway. He got up, thinking someone had left the hall light on, but found that it was streaming out from underneath the door of the taichou’s quarters. He heard a soft sound issue from somewhere within. He raised his hand to knock, even held it ready for a moment. Then he lowered the hand and retreated into the office. He thought he should probably just leave. Byakuya had dismissed him and, most likely, that meant that he wasn’t yet ready to deal with what had made him fly out the doors and run for home the night before. Pushing the stubborn noble would probably be a lesson in futility, so it made much more sense to withdraw.</p><p>But Renji wasn’t one to always do the sensible thing. He tried more often to do the right thing, although sometimes he wasn’t quite sure what the right thing was. This was one such time. He hesitated, standing near his desk, thinking about what he should do.</p><p>A door opened suddenly and Renji turned, and found himself faced with a breathtaking surprise. Byakuya stood, facing into the office with light from the hallway pouring in all around him. He was dressed in soft, deep red nightclothes and his feet were uncharacteristically bare. His hair was unbound, set free of the kenseiken and the long strands usually contained by it fell loosely over the left side of his face. A pale hand reached up to brush them aside and Byakuya stood quietly, waiting for the tirade they both knew was expected.</p><p>But Renji couldn’t look at him, standing there like that, with that look of penitence and longing in his eyes, and still be angry. Instead, his knees felt weak and his mouth went dry and he found himself struggling to think of something, anything to say to break the awful silence that had risen up between them. But when the words refused to come to him, Abarai Renji did the only thing he could and decided to let his actions speak for him.</p><p>He was across the room in a flash step and he swept Byakuya into his arms, completely expecting the noble to stiffen and object. But Byakuya’s body was light and pliable in his arms, and his only response was letting his head come to rest on Renji’s shoulder and turning himself over to his fukutaichou’s care with a small sigh.</p><p>Renji carried the dark haired taichou back into his room and set him in bed, then climbed in next to him. Wordlessly, he brushed the silky tumble of hair away from his eyes and gazed down at him.</p><p>“You want to tell me now why you left like that last night?” Renji asked, careful not to let any anger into his words.</p><p>Byakuya hesitated, his eyes clouding over with repressed emotion.</p><p>“I owe you an apology for that, Renji. I shouldn’t have left without explaining. I am sorry for that.”</p><p>“But why did you go, Taichou? It seemed as though we both wanted the same thing. But when I came in and you were looking at our reflection in the mirror…something happened. I can’t even describe how your expression changed. And then you just…left.”</p><p>Byakuya sighed and lowered his eyes.</p><p>“I…” he said softly, “I don’t know why I left like that.”</p><p>Renji shook his head and took Byakuya’s face in both hands. He forced the dark eyes to meet his and bored down into them until Byakuya shifted uncomfortably in his grasp.</p><p>“You and I both know what this is about,” Renji said firmly, “We both know why you left. I get that you feel guilty, but you don’t have to feel that way anymore. Taichou, it’s over! Aizen Sousuke admitted what he did and you did what you had to, to save Rukia. You shouldn’t keep going back and torturing yourself with what happened before that. Because that one thing…what you did…it changed everything. So stop doing this to yourself. Let yourself move forward. Because you don’t want to be stuck here, feeling this pain forever.”</p><p>Byakuya pulled free of Renji and turned his head to look out the window.</p><p>“You don’t understand,” he said quietly, “This is not something I am doing by choice. Renji…when I looked at us in the mirror last night…all I could see…was…was your skin covered in blood…and how that blood would always remain on my hands. I don’t deserve your forgiveness and, kami knows, I don’t deserve your love. I cannot look at you and not regret what I’ve done!”</p><p>Renji moved forward, placing his hands firmly on Byakuya’s shoulders and staring into his shocked eyes.</p><p>“Then if you’ve hurt me and you are sorry for it…heal it!”</p><p>Byakuya blinked and furrowed his brow in confusion.</p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p>Renji took hold of a pale hand and brought it to his face.</p><p>“When you look at me now, is there blood on my face?” he asked, holding the hand tightly against his cheek.</p><p>Byakuya stared for a long moment, then nodded.</p><p>“Then heal it.”</p><p>The noble hesitated.</p><p>“Go on,” Renji urged him, “If you have hurt me, then you can heal me.”</p><p>A soft green glow rose around Byakuya’s hand and flowed warmly into the tanned skin beneath it. Byakuya’s other hand rose and touched Renji’s other cheek, flaring with more of the pleasant healing energy. The noble ran his hands slowly over Renji’s face and sank his fingers deeply into the beautiful lengths of red hair, sending the healing light everywhere. He moved down to the tattooed throat and continued on, gently stroking the skin beneath his fingertips, and pouring healing energy into everything. He opened the redhead’s shihakushou and pushed it off of his shoulders, then moved his hands over every inch of the lovely tanned flesh, his fingers lingering as they traced the curves of Renji’s muscular shoulders, the powerful chest and the softened expanse of the sensitive abdomen beneath. And when he had touched and healed everything above the waist, he looked warmly into Renji’s eyes and slowly removed the hakama he wore. Byakuya’s hands passed over almost every inch of his now very aroused fukutaichou. He left only one area untouched. And when he was finished, Renji looked up into the calm, tranquil eyes of his taichou with unbridled desire.</p><p>“Are you finished with healing me now?” Renji asked quietly.</p><p>Byakuya hesitated, then nodded.</p><p>“And is the blood gone from my skin?”</p><p>He nodded again.</p><p>“Okay,” said Renji softly, “You did what you had to do. Now, forgive yourself. I forgave you for everything a long time ago. All I want from you now is for you to love me. Can you do that?”</p><p>Byakuya stared into Renji’s dark brown eyes for one long breathless moment, then leaned</p><p>forward to give Renji his answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. His Answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“All I want from you now is for you to love me. Can you do that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Byakuya stared into Renji’s dark brown eyes for one long breathless moment, then leaned </em>
</p><p>
  <em>forward to give Renji his answer.</em>
</p><p>Renji stared up into the calm, peaceful eyes of his taichou as Byakuya leaned forward and brought his lips to Renji’s in a light, tentative kiss. Although he longed to take hold of the beautiful shinigami whose warm lips moved so gently against his and to take him then and there, Renji forced his hazed mind to remember that Byakuya hadn’t waited all of his life for this just to have it be over in a few heated moments. No, this was worth slowing down and savoring. So although his body ached furiously for completion, he responded to the lightness of Byakuya’s kiss with equally gentle pressure.</p><p>He yielded readily to the tongue that stroked his lips and allowed it to slip into his open mouth, to move along the length of his own, curling deliciously around and tasting him with incredible, dizzying slowness. It went on to explore and pleasure every inch it could reach. Renji found his mouth opening wider, coaxing that warm tongue further and deeper inside until he lost the ability to breathe. His hands tightened reflexively on Byakuya’s arms and the noble released his lips, allowing him to take a quick ragged breath before it left him again when Byakuya’s mouth returned to brush the lines of his face, to move slowly down his jawline in a line of feather-light kisses before nuzzling into his throat, just beneath his earlobe and teasing the area with a hard, probing tongue. Renji couldn’t quite suppress a deep, needy moan that sent a tremor through Byakuya and brought his body down to rest on Renji’s. The silken feel of the clothes he wore mercilessly teased the redhead’s skin and he turned suddenly, taking hold of the dark haired taichou and rolling him onto his back.</p><p>He was surprised with the ease with which Byakuya yielded the power to him, but a look into the misted gray eyes told him that power and control had lost their importance. Kuchiki Byakuya was responding to something completely different…and being that he was moving into unfamiliar territory, he was choosing to place himself in the competent hands of his red haired fukutaichou. The weight of that knowledge set Renji’s head spinning and he had to rest for a moment with his body poised over Byakuya’s as his mind came to grips with what he was about to do to the lithe, beautiful body he held trapped beneath him.</p><p>His inflamed member twitched hungrily and his mouth felt suddenly dry. His eyes on Byakuya’s and watching for any signs of uncertainty, he reached for the tie that held his top closed. Byakuya blinked and his eyes flashed with a breath of discomfort, but it was swiftly controlled and, swallowing a bit nervously, Renji tugged on the piece of material. The tie pulled free and Renji leaned forward and pushed back the soft material, revealing an achingly beautiful body that somehow managed to exude incredible strength and heavenly softness at the same time. He realized suddenly that, without his clothing and the trappings of his power and status, Kuchiki Byakuya looked quite a bit younger…and deceptively delicate. But Renji knew just how wrong and deadly that impression was. And even though he had been so freely invited to touch and explore, he knew that the privilege could be very swiftly revoked if he failed to show proper respect for the powerful creature on the receiving end of his ministrations.</p><p>Byakuya seemed to sense Renji’s moment of reticence and reached up to trace the black tattoos on his throat with maddeningly light strokes. Renji’s swollen member twitched again and he caught his breath. He knew if he didn’t do something soon, nature was going to take over and ruin the experience for both of them. He narrowed his eyes and took hold of the pale hand that pleasured his skin, bringing it to his lips and brushing the warm fingertips, kissing the palm and nipping lightly at the skin of his wrist. There was something deliciously tempting about tasting the soft places usually covered by fingerless gloves he so often wore. He ran a trail of kisses up the length of an arm, then eased his body down onto the one beneath it and brought his face close to Byakuya’s, meeting him eye to eye as he sank down into the mouth that had so recently tasted his.</p><p>He captured the soft, tongue within and sucked and stroked it heavily until the eyes he still gazed into became cloudy and nearly senseless, and his normally reserved superior tightened his hands and moaned into his mouth so beautifully that Renji almost climaxed from the sound alone. He thrust in deeper, attacking that place he couldn’t believe he had once thought of as cold and bitter. It was so devilishly warm now, and sweeter than anything he had ever tasted. He plunged into its depths, ravishing every inch, leaving his taichou’s lips pink and nearly bruised from the heavy contact.</p><p>He released the succulent mouth and felt Byakuya inhale sharply as he moved on to attack the long, slender throat with fierce kisses, hungry strokes of his tongue and tantalizing nips. Byakuya’s body moved restlessly beneath his and he felt the heated contact of wanting genitalia as damp and needy as his own. Continuing his assault on his taichou’s throat, he moved his hips slowly, rubbing their hardened members against each other and drawing a sound from Byakuya that Renji could only describe as feral. He looked down into the dark gray eyes and saw for the first time what their lovemaking had unleashed. The eyes that had always seemed so calm and tranquil stormed with desire so explosive Renji shivered at the thought of igniting it. But they were beyond stopping now. Whatever uncertainty Byakuya might have been feeling had melted under the heat of passion and the man who had always held himself in perfect control was coming undone, was surrendering everything to the man he had beaten down with words and blade only a few weeks before.</p><p>Renji fell on the softly heaving breast, bathing every inch of flesh in deep, sensual touches and powerful kisses, feeling the harsh pounding of his taichou’s healing heart as it raced madly beneath his skin. He paused to lightly treasure the lovely erect nipples, then moved downward with teasing slowness to the soft, sensitive abdomen beneath. Here, he used his tongue mercilessly, hungrily licking the beautiful, pale skin in mingled long and short strokes, then burying his tongue deeply in the depths of the navel and having to hold on as Byakuya’s body surged upward and he released a hard, aching cry. Renji ran a rough hand down the length of his taichou’s taut, arched back, wrapped an arm around him and pulled him up so they knelt next to each other, then dragged his panting lover into his arms. Byakuya buried his face in the redhead’s shoulder and throat, and Renji could feel that he was shaking.</p><p>“Renji…” he hissed softly, “I want…I want you to…”</p><p>Renji put his hands on the noble’s face and lifted it. He felt the breath leave his body as he encountered something both achingly beautiful and entirely unexpected. All signs of calm, all signs of restraint, all signs of control were gone from his taichou’s face. Emotion was rampant everywhere across the vibrant pale features. Feeling glowed on his face, his widened eyes flashed with life and the mouth that had so often frowned in Renji’s direction was dangerously close to smiling. He kissed the almost smiling lips voraciously until Byakuya’s fingers dug into his skin and his moans became pained and urgent.</p><p>“Renji,” he gasped, “for kami’s sake…”</p><p>Now Renji grinned. He buried his face in the silken black hair and released hot breath on the shell of an ear.</p><p>“Aren’t you the one usually telling me that I should be more patient?” he whispered, “Look who’s being impatient now!”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes flared and he nipped at the redhead’s lips hungrily.</p><p>“There’s taking your time and then there’s stalling,” he snapped softly.</p><p>Renji laughed warmly. He rubbed his cheek against Byakuya’s affectionately, then kissed his lips more lightly and pulled away for a moment.</p><p>“Okay,” said, stroking Byakuya’s face with softened fingertips, “if you think you can wait a few minutes longer, I promise it will be worth it for both of us. It’s just that this is special…and it shouldn’t be rushed.”</p><p>“Need I remind you how many years I’ve already waited?” Byakuya said, almost smiling again, “I rather think I’ve waited long enough, don’t you?”</p><p>Renji leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Byakuya and easing him down onto his back again. He kissed the perfect mouth warmly, then moved on to nuzzle an ear.</p><p>“Shh,” he whispered, “I’ve waited my whole life for this, too…for you, Taichou…”</p><p>“Byakuya,” the noble corrected him, touching his lips with a fingertip, “If you are going to be my lover, then you will call me by name…when we are alone.”</p><p>Renji smiled widely and kissed the finger that traced his lips.</p><p>“Byakuya,” he whispered, “I’ve waited my whole life for you, Byakuya.”</p><p>“Then let’s not keep each other waiting any more, Abarai Renji,” the noble said, pulling the redhead into a hot, open mouthed kiss.</p><p>Renji met his mouth ferociously, biting down on his lips and sucking them hungrily, then unleashing a torrent of kisses down the length of his body. Byakuya’s graceful fingers threaded into his long, red hair, pushing him gently downward, his touches firm, but gentle. Renji needed no urging. He kissed his way down to the alert privates that awaited him. He stroked it gently with tender fingers and softened lips, watching his taichou’s powerful reaction. He licked and teased, causing a decidedly more furious reaction, and the noble moaned and shifted restlessly. Then he added more intense suction as Byakuya panted and moaned louder, his hips rising as Renji continued his ministrations, licking, sucking and scraping lightly with his teeth.</p><p>He reached up and slipped three fingers into Byakuya’s hot, willing mouth, loving the feel of the satin tongue that curled around each, slowly bathing them in saliva. Reluctantly, he reclaimed them and slid them teasingly down the length of the noble’s slender torso, then taking a steadying breath, he began a slow preparation, pausing as Byakuya caught his breath sharply in surprise at the odd sensation, then gradually relaxed as he adjusted to the feel of it. Renji proceeded in a slow, gentle motion, smiling as Byakuya’s body calmed and began to move with him. He teased the noble’s nether region to distract him, then added a second finger, slowing again to let his lover’s body adjust. Byakuya’s breath hitched and the moan he loosed was somewhat pained, but heavier suction quickly distracted him again, and the tension in his body eased. Sucking hard again, Renji thrust in the third finger and Byakuya’s hips rose in protest. The redhead freed his mouth and he bathed Byakuya’s softened abdomen in gentle kisses, whispering soft encouragement and holding his fingers still until the Byakuya’s slender body relaxed. He moved them slightly and Byakuya moaned more softly. It was still uncomfortable, but what pain there was, was easing.</p><p>Renji slowly removed his fingers and pushed the noble’s thighs open wider, moving into position between them and pausing to take in the enchanting sight of Byakuya gazing up at him with longing eyes and a beautifully flushed face and throat. His eyes locked on that, he moved forward, slowly taking possession. Byakuya tensed involuntarily and Renji stopped for a moment, his head spinning at the wonderful feel of that tightness around him. When the tightness eased, he began a series of short, slow thrusts until his full length was buried inside his lover. He rested there for a moment, nibbling lightly at Byakuya’s throat, then began thrusting at a steady pace, offering a warmly stroking hand as they moved together. Renji couldn’t help gasping and moaning in pleasure at the wonderful heat and tightness around him. He thrust in more wildly then, earning passionate moans from the noble and bringing himself quickly to the edge of oblivion. Byakuya took a sharp breath and hot seed erupted onto Renji’s hand and spilled into the space between them. The noble’s lips parted and he loosed a series of light, breathy cries that sent Renji spinning into waves of intense pleasure. Loosing a hard, guttural sob of bliss, he held himself tightly against Byakuya, gasping out his name and moaning in delight as he rode out the heavy throbs of release.</p><p>He let himself fall onto Byakuya’s chest, stretching out and resting his head on the noble’s muscular shoulder. As they lay together recovering, he turned his head to look at his lover and was graced with the rare sight of Byakuya resting with half lidded eyes, and a peaceful, sated expression. He didn’t remember ever seeing him look so content. He kept his eyes fixed on that beautiful sight until sleep overcame him.</p><p>Renji woke some time later to the feeling of fingertips brushing against his skin, and opened his eyes to find Byakuya, resting warmly along his side and running his fingers along the edges of the black tattoos that ran over most of his body. He began with the ones on Renji’s face and slowly worked his way downward, following his fingers with brushes of his lips and long, slow licks. Renji stared at the pale, dreamy face, eyes nearly closed with delight and the long strands of hair falling lazily over the left side of his face. Just the sight of him made him begin to harden again. But Byakuya was obviously enjoying himself and Renji wasn’t going to do anything to stop him. He watched with hazed eyes as the noble touched and tasted his way down the front of the redhead’s body, then his eyes lifted to meet Renji’s warmly, as if to ask permission and he nudged Renji until he turned onto his stomach.</p><p>Renji relaxed his body and turned his head to the side as Byakuya pulled the hair away from the back of his neck and continued his slow exploration, his calm, gradual enjoyment of the beautiful adornments on Renji’s tanned skin. He used no words, but Renji could feel the affection in every lingering touch, every kiss, every deep, slow stroke of his tongue. The redhead continued to harden until he couldn’t help but moan softly and move his hips in response. Byakuya rubbed small circles on his back, continuing to pleasure the expanse of Renji’s skin until the redhead felt pretty damned sure he’d explode if he had to wait much longer. He groaned hungrily.</p><p>“Taichou…”</p><p>Byakuya nipped sharply at his ear.</p><p>“I told you that you are to call me by name when we are like this,” he said firmly.</p><p>“Byakuya…this feels really good…but you’re making me want you like crazy!”</p><p>“Hmm,” the noble purred against his shoulder, “I want to take you this time, Renji.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“I do…but I…don’t want to hurt you. I could be clumsy and hurt you without meaning to,” he said uncertainly.</p><p>Renji chuckled softly.</p><p>“You won’t hurt me. And, Taichou…Byakuya, I don’t think you’re even capable of clumsiness!”</p><p>He felt soft motion against his back and realized suddenly that Byakuya was laughing silently.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure,” he whispered.</p><p>“Just go slowly. I’ll let you know if you need to stop.”</p><p>Renji spread his thighs and lifted his hips as Byakuya lifted himself away and moved into position behind him. He shook his hair out so it spread all along his back and he heard Byakuya growl hungrily. Renji found himself stunned by the change from the soft, yielding lover he had taken to someone with hardness and desire equal to his own. But he loved the feel of Byakuya’s body moving against his. And it didn’t matter one bit who was taking whom. As long as it was Byakuya…Byakuya and no one else.</p><p>Renji pressed his face into the pillow and lifted his hips higher, moaning with pleasure as Byakuya teased his way slowly inside. He suffered a few sharp twinges, but he accepted them happily, moving to deepen Byakuya’s quickening thrusts and crying out as the noble’s length the bundle of nerves inside him, sending the redhead into fits of pleasure. He felt Byakuya’s hand slip around his torso to take hold of him, and he thought he would explode. His mouth opened and loosed a howl of intense pleasure as he released violently, then Byakuya sank down warmly against his back and Renji could feel the hot pulses of his taichou’s release and the heat of his breath as he panted and moaned feverishly.</p><p>Byakuya shifted and brought his lips to Renji’s ear and the redhead’s heart nearly shattered from the joy he felt at the words.</p><p>“There will never be any more distance between us, Renji. Not now, not ever. You are never again to consider yourself less than my equal. Because, you are the better half of me.”</p><p>He turned and buried himself in the beautiful mouth that said such things to him, laughing and crying and trembling with happiness. He wanted to say something in return, but the redhead had been rendered uncharacteristically speechless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sensation of soft kisses on his face, brought Byakuya slowly into wakefulness. He opened one eye slightly and found himself looking into the most beautiful and contented looking brown eyes he had ever seen. He couldn’t help smiling, thinking about their night together. His body complained fiercely as he shifted and stretched, but the noble had to admit to himself that, all things considered, it was more than worth it.</p><p>“Is it late?” he asked softly.</p><p>“Yeah,” Renji said, grinning, “but you looked so cute sleeping in my arms like that…I couldn’t make myself wake you.”</p><p>Byakuya narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“I am not cute,” he said archly, sitting up.</p><p>He was immediately sorry. His head spun and his ears started to ring. He blinked several times and then pulled free of Renji and climbed to his feet. He was halfway to the dressing area when his legs collapsed beneath him. To his surprise, Renji’s arms wrapped around him, catching him halfway to the floor. He lifted the noble and carried him back to the bed.</p><p>“You should rest more, Taichou,” he laughed softly, “You look a little more pale than usual. What’s wrong? Did I wear you out?”</p><p>“It would take more than the likes of <em>you</em> to wear me out,” he said, a bit more reproachfully than he meant to, “I merely got up too quickly.”</p><p>Renji laughed heartily and Byakuya couldn’t help feeling brightened by the sound.</p><p>“Sheesh! You’re kind of cranky when you wake up late!”</p><p>“I am not cranky,” Byakuya snapped, “Now, unhand me, Abarai!”</p><p>Renji grinned and dropped him onto the bed. The startled taichou landed in a heap and a tangle of hair tumbled down over his eyes. He started to brush it aside, when a warm hand captured his.</p><p>“Allow me, Taichou,” Renji said, smiling warmly.</p><p>He swept the fallen strands aside and tucked them behind his ear. Byakuya stared at him warningly, but had a hard time maintaining his sternness while looking at such a happy Abarai Renji.</p><p>“You’re not really late anyway,” Renji went on, “It is the weekend. It isn’t required for us to work today. We could visit the living world or something, Taichou.”</p><p>Byakuya blinked in surprise. As he looked up at Renji, the hair fell down from behind his ear and dropped over his eye again.</p><p>“You wish to go to the living world…with me?” Byakuya asked curiously.</p><p>Renji’s smile widened.</p><p>“Yeah,” he answered, sitting down next to Byakuya, “There’s this really great park near Ichigo’s with a big koi pond and a garden trail I think you would like. Why do you look so surprised?”</p><p>“I…didn’t know you would enjoy gardens and koi. I mean, I know you have other interests…”</p><p>“Yeah, I do. And we can do some things I enjoy too, I guess. But I really would like to walk in the gardens with you. We could do that and then we could have lunch in one of the restaurants in the downtown area. It could be fun, don’t you think?”</p><p>Byakuya lowered his eyes.</p><p>“I think it would be wonderful, but…”</p><p>“But what?” asked Renji cocking his head slightly.</p><p>“Renji,” Byakuya said, slipping a hand into his, “I…am your superior officer. I…we have to be…discreet.”</p><p>He saw the disappointment rising in his fukutaichou’s eyes and realized he hadn’t been clear.</p><p>“Renji, I didn’t mean it like that!” he assured the frowning redhead, “The rules do not prohibit us being in a relationship exactly. It is just that we are not encouraged to…to show our feelings overly much in public. I want to go, but we must be mindful of the rules for our behavior if we do. Do you understand?”</p><p>Renji snorted in amusement.</p><p>“Well, I wasn’t planning to have sex with you there in the park, Taichou!” he laughed.</p><p>“Abarai,” Byakuya said, a flush coming to his cheeks, “I did not expect you would. I merely meant that we should not kiss in public.”</p><p>“Aww, why not?” Renji said teasingly, “Are your clan elders going to come after me if they find out?”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes, “I can handle the elders. I have managed it before!”</p><p>“Then, am I permitted to hold Taichou’s hand while we walk?” Renji asked, smiling charmingly.</p><p>“Yes,” Byakuya answered, nodding, “we may hold hands, Abarai. In fact, I find the idea pleasing.”</p><p>“Then…we can go?” Renji asked.</p><p>“Yes, Renji, we can go.”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Renji frowned.</p><p>“Why not, Taichou?”</p><p>“Because I am not yet dressed, Abarai,” Byakuya said calmly.</p><p>“I think you look great naked, Taichou,” Renji commented, gazing at his body appreciatively.</p><p>Byakuya cleared his throat.</p><p>“Abarai?”</p><p>“Hai?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Hai, Taichou.”</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>Aizen Sousuke lifted his chin from his hand as the hell butterfly floated into the room. He raised a finger and observed it closely as it landed. Gin stepped closer as the insect yielded its message.</p><p>Aizen-sama, I have found out from sources within Squad Six that Kuchiki Taichou is in a relationship with Abarai Renji. They have not come out and said as much, but I followed them to the living world and have seen them walking together in a park and holding hands. It seems they are close now, despite opposing each other on the day of the execution.</p><p>
  <em>I still have not been able to see what they are doing in the training grounds at night. They are using a very strong privacy shield now. It takes both of them to raise it. Whatever they are doing, it involves dangerous levels of power. I will continue to watch them and report in when I have anything new.</em>
</p><p>“Interesting news,” said Gin, smiling widely, “I didn’t know Kuchiki Taichou was into males too!”</p><p>Aizen nodded.</p><p>“It is interesting. And it makes a bit of sense, too. Kuchiki Byakuya must feel some amount of guilt over his treatment of Abarai Renji. Perhaps he overcompensates…”</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>“So he continues to prepare,” he went on, “and now we can better prepare for his arrival. It is a useful piece of information…about their relationship. Perhaps we need not wait for him to finish his preparations. Perhaps we could nudge him into coming sooner. I tire of waiting.”</p><p>He summoned a hell butterfly.</p><p>“I want you to make Abarai Renji disappear for a while,” he whispered to the insect, “When you find an appropriate time to do so, capture and detain him, but do not bring him to Hueco Mundo. I do not wish to deal with him directly. Leave a message with an appropriate explanation for Kuchiki Taichou. And when I send the next hell butterfly, you may release Abarai unharmed.”</p><p>He sent the hell butterfly winging away. Gin moved closer to him wearing a mystified expression.</p><p>“What do you mean by taking Abarai Renji and not even letting him know you’ve done it? Shouldn’t we bring Abarai here and use him to lure Byakuya?”</p><p>Aizen shook his head firmly.</p><p>“You misunderstand the workings of Kuchiki Byakuya’s mind. If he has fallen in love with Abarai Renji, he will be looking for a chance to slip away to confront me alone, so as not to risk his beloved. He has already lost one lover. I think he would do nearly anything to protect this one.”</p><p>“But why not simply kill Abarai?” he asked, “Or why not bring him here to imprison him? I could certainly keep him busy…and I’ve always had a yen for those tattoos…”</p><p>“No, Gin,” said Aizen quietly, “I do not wish to expend the energy to detain him here…and I would not waste the life of one who could become useful at some point. If Byakuya has feelings for Abarai Renji, I could use that.”</p><p>“I see,” said Gin smoothly, “And are you going to give me a clue as to what you will do with Kuchiki Taichou once he arrives?”</p><p>“Oh, Gin,” Aizen said, looking amused, “Surprise is so much more fun. And Byakuya will be very, very surprised.”</p><p>“I don’t recall Kuchiki Taichou being one who ever liked surprises so much,” commented Gin.</p><p>“No,” agreed Aizen, smiling to himself, “No he didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>“So how strong will you make your attack this time, Taichou?” Renji asked, looking over his shoulder and out onto the training grounds.</p><p>“I managed half strength without damaging myself or the grounds too much last time, so I’ll attempt three quarters power this time. We’ll use the power absorber you suggested last time to lessen the impact.”</p><p>Renji nodded and flash stepped to the target. He quickly raised a power absorbing shield around it, then returned to Byakuya and moved back behind him. The dark haired tiachou took a deep, slow breath and released it.</p><p>“Ban kai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.”</p><p>They watched as the blades rose around him and his ban kai was activated. Pink petal blades danced across the room and descended on the target. Byakuya stared at the target, focusing carefully and raised his spiritual pressure. Behind him, Renji raised a kido shield to protect himself as the attack was released. The room quaked with power and the lights in the division headquarters flickered fitfully.</p><p>“Sakura Howaido Zetsumei.”</p><p>White light rose and swelled around Byakuya until he nearly disappeared from Renji’s view. As the redhead looked on breathlessly, white cherry blossoms exploded from Senbonzakura and flew toward the target as Byakuya held on to his weapon tightly with both hands. Renji had never seen anything so unbelievably bright and powerful, and he had never seen a sight so beautiful as the slender, powerful body of his taichou, outlined in the light of millions of pure white cherry blossoms. They came down on the target with ungodly force that, without the power absorber, would have leveled the Squad Six Headquarters and everything within three quarters of a mile. Renji watched in awe as the blossoms swirled and the attack reached its completion. Byakuya stood perfectly still in the flickering remnants of the attack, then slowly lowered his weapon and sank to the ground.</p><p>Renji moved forward and dropped down beside him, unsurprised at his collapse after releasing an attack of that strength. He slipped his arms around the recovering shinigami, his face wreathed in smiles.</p><p>“That was beautiful, Byakuya!” he whispered in awe, “I’ve never seen anything like that!”</p><p>Byakuya leaned against his exuberant lover, slipping a warm hand into his and slowly regaining his breath.</p><p>“You know, Renji,” he said, smiling, “This may actually work. I think I’m strong enough now to wield this attack. I was not sure I would be, but the practice sessions have helped me adjust to the heightened demands of power.”</p><p>“Well,” grinned Renji, “it looked spectacular.”</p><p>He pulled Byakuya into a warm embrace and nipped playfully at his lips. Byakuya leaned lightly against him for several minutes until his head cleared and he felt the strength return to his limbs.</p><p>“There’s just one thing I want you to think about,” Renji went on, still holding him close, “There is a short, but critical recovery period after you loose your attack. It may not be much time, but you have to remember a couple of things, Taichou. First, not all of the hollows live in Las Noches…and second, the light and power of that release will attract everything left in Hueco Mundo that it does not destroy. Taichou, you need me to go with you to hold them off so we can open the senkaimon and return before they can overrun us. Please, Byakuya, I want to go with you. I can stand back and shield myself now. While you’ve been getting stronger, I have too. Let me go with you.”</p><p>He almost agreed. He wanted to so much that it hurt to shake his head in refusal. But the simple truth was that he had grown to love Renji too much to risk him that way. He put his hands on his fukutaichou’s face and kissed away the angry expression. And Renji knew then that Kuchiki Byakuya’s refusal had nothing to do with his estimation of the redhead’s power or ability. It had, instead to do with loving him far too much to watch him die if things should go wrong.</p><p>“I should be mad at you, Byakuya,” he said as his lover’s mouth tenderly pleasured his face and throat, “I should be really pissed at you for this…but I can’t be mad at you. For some reason, I understand why…”</p><p>“I am glad you feel that way,” Byakuya said between kisses, “I do not want to fight with you, Renji…aishiteru yo…aishiteru yo…”</p><p>The words had a significant impact coming from one not used to speaking his emotions aloud. The stunned redhead lifted his lover into his arms and slowly carried him back to the taichou’s quarters, their mouths locked together the whole way there in a long, delicious expression of their affection.</p><p>Byakuya barely remembered reaching the bedroom, or how they ended up naked and wrapped tightly around each other. All he knew was how warm and happy he felt, inside and out…and he wondered how he had managed to live such a lonely life for so long. He felt tears come to his eyes as he thought about it…as he held on to Abarai Renji, caught up in the deep, sensuous pleasure of feeling that strong body moving with his, thrusting deep into his core and leaving him breathless and spellbound.</p><p>He was beyond words now, so he poured the sentiments into the hands that clung to the redhead’s muscular shoulders, to the long, graceful legs wrapped tightly around him, to the mouth that bit down on the tanned skin of Renji’s throat and to the eyes that released a single tear of absolute joy as the pleasure raked his body from head to toe.</p><p>He could hear that Renji was speaking to him, but the words refused to resolve themselves in the depths of his suddenly tired mind. He had pushed himself too hard…too hard, and he was glad for it. If he hadn’t tried, he wouldn’t have known it was possible. That he could finally do something that he felt was enough to offset his past wrongs, enough to make him able to hold his head high again…enough to show everyone how sorry he was for what he had done and to be worthy in his own mind of their forgiveness. Then perhaps he could find it in his heart to really forgive himself. That was why he had given everything to learning the new attack. It was why he was willing to risk everything going to face Aizen Sousuke alone. It was why he was determined to kill the traitor…and to make it back home again.</p><p>“Byakuya? Byakuya!” Renji’s voice said through the haze that surrounded him.</p><p>He couldn’t lift himself to the surface to answer, so he lightly touched the redhead’s face to assure Renji he was all right, then surrendered quietly to the deep silence of blissful, dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The White Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya woke with his body impossibly entangled with Renji’s and his fingers still buried in his lover’s tumbled red hair. He would have enjoyed remaining there, but a strange ache in his stomach threatened to undo him. He struggled gently to free himself, waking Renji in the process. The redhead grinned and wrapped his arms more tightly around his taichou, bringing him in for a kiss.</p><p>“Renji…mph…stop!” Byakuya groaned, pulling himself free.</p><p>Renji frowned.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Taichou?” he asked, “You not feeling well? You don’t look so good.”</p><p>Byakuya kneeled on the end of the bed, his face pale and his hands around his abdomen.</p><p>“I pushed myself too hard,” he said, panting softly, “I used too much power without enough preparation, I think. I feel…I…”</p><p>He flash stepped away and disappeared into the bathroom. When he returned, his face was white and he teetered dangerously, then tumbled back onto the bed.</p><p>“Whoa,” said Renji, moving to tuck him in, “No more late night rowdiness for you! You just rest here, Taichou, while I get you some tea.”</p><p>Byakuya curled around the pillows, trying to take shorter, shallower breaths to calm his still-wrenching stomach. He was still trying to decide whether or not to head for the bathroom again when Renji returned with the tea. He handed it to Byakuya and smiled sympathetically as the noble took a small sip, grimaced and set it on the nightstand. He curled back around the pillows and closed his eyes. A moment later, the bed moved and Byakuya found himself curling around Renji’s warm back.</p><p>“Ah…kami, that feels much better…” he sighed, “Arigato, Renji.”</p><p>“I can’t stay too long,” Renji said apologetically, “I have to get to a fukutaichou’s meeting…and you have a taichou’s meeting.”</p><p>Byakuya groaned into his pillow.</p><p>“You want me to send a hell butterfly and tell them you’re sick?” Renji asked, curling his hand around Byakuya’s.</p><p>“No,” Byakuya moaned softly, “I’ll be fine. I just need to rest for a bit.”</p><p>He buried his face in red hair and drifted off. When he woke again several hours later, Renji was gone and he was again curled around pillows. A hell butterfly hovered nearby and as it saw that he was awake, it delivered its message.</p><p>“Go ahead and get some more rest, Taichou. I already sent a hell butterfly to the first division and Soutaichou said that the meeting was of lesser importance and his office would send over transcripts later. He said he hopes you feel better. Don’t drag yourself into the office either. I finished what work there was and I’ll be back later to get the stuff that comes in after lunch. Rikichi will be in to check on you now and again and I left tea warming for you. Take it easy, Taichou. You’re going to need the additional rest.”</p><p>
  <em>And Renji is definitely right in his estimation. I am all but ready to make my move against Aizen Sousuke. All I really need to do is to make sure Renji is otherwise occupied.</em>
</p><p>Yes, his fukutaichou was determined that he should not go alone to Hueco Mundo. But Byakuya was every bit as convinced that no one else should be risked in this attempt to regain his honor.</p><p>
  <em>If I cannot face my troubles with courage and overcome them, then I have no honor to protect.</em>
</p><p>Yet, a part of him longed to give in to Renji’s arguments, which he had to admit, made sense. His new power, though very strong, was also dangerous and newly controlled.</p><p>
  <em>Barely controlled, if I am to be completely honest. </em>
</p><p>In the best of situations, he would have given himself more time to adjust to the higher demands of power.</p><p>
  <em>But with each passing day, I grow more and more inclined to listen to Renji. And Renji watches me more and more closely, so as to judge the moment that I will leave for Las Noches. The only way to ensure that Renji will not follow me when I go is for me to delay his knowledge of that leave taking. </em>
</p><p>It felt wrong somehow, and dishonest. But feeling as he did about Renji, he couldn’t take the chance of losing Renji…or of Aizen using his connection to Renji against him. <em>No…the only way to avoid trouble is for me to go sooner. </em></p><p>And in the end, he ended up leaving even sooner than he had expected.</p><p>He rested for several more hours until the discomfort in his abdomen left him, then dressed and walked out into the office, nodding briefly to Rikichi, who sat at Renji’s desk, quietly filing papers. Byakuya sat down at his desk and read through the notes from the taichou’s meeting, then looked through his inbox and found an invitation to his cousin’s wedding.</p><p>The affair was being held quite a distance away and would require a few days of leave time. He had already requested leave and it had been granted. He needed only to send a hell butterfly to inform his relatives of a change in his plans and he could use the time to go to Hueco Mundo instead. He had planned to leave in the morning. But as the afternoon wore on and Renji did not return, he thought that maybe he would leave that same evening…if Renji did not return.</p><p>A few hours later, he looked up to see a hell butterfly entering the office. It floated to his desk and paused as the message was delivered.</p><p>
  <em>Taichou, I had to go to the living for to check up on a little situation near Karakura Town. The recon and investigation will probably take until tomorrow. I will send a preliminary report as soon as I find out what’s up.</em>
</p><p>Seeing no more need for posturing, Byakuya took his leave of the Squad Six Headquarters. He returned to Kuchiki manor to outfit himself in simple black attire for the trip, then calmly headed for the deserts of Hueco Mundo.</p><p>He felt a twinge of anxiety as his feet settled into the sand, but then it disappeared into the calm, quiet of his focused mind. He had left everything and everyone behind in safety to attend to his shattered honor. Once it was reclaimed, he could return to them and enjoy the peace and fullness of life that would come with honor regained, with pride restored, with obligations fulfilled. He never once thought of failure. Failure was out of the question. If he failed, he wouldn’t live long enough to regret it. At least, he hoped he wouldn’t.</p><p>He followed the light of the crescent moon and turned in the direction of Las Noches, just another creature of the vast darkness of the open desert at night. He made himself one with them, so as to hide his passing.</p><p>He reached the fortress just after midnight and stood on a nearby rise, watching with guarded eyes as the night went on. He was still watching, when there was a sudden shift in the reiatsu around him and Byakuya turned. Not ten paces away from him stood Aizen Sousuke.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>“Let me outta here!” yelled Renji, “I can’t believe this!”</p><p>He pounded on the door to the stockroom he had just freed his squad members from. Some part of him realized that they were already gone and were not going to hear him, but the rest of him found the situation so annoying as to be unbelievable. He tried using a kido blast on the door, then dove to the ground to avoid the wildly ricocheting spell.</p><p><em>Fucking hell</em>!</p><p>After it faded, he attacked the offending door with Zabimaru, but found it heavily sealed. Something inside Abarai Renji nagged at him. It just seemed so…ridiculous.</p><p>But ridiculous or not, he was trapped. He tried summoning a hell butterfly, but even this would not work.</p><p>
  <em>Damn! It seems like someone really wants me outta the way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if it was Taichou…</em>
</p><p>And suddenly, he wondered if Byakuya had really ever been ill at all…or if it was all part of some lie Byakuya crafted to protect him, to keep him from following his taichou to Hueco Mundo. He slammed his fists angrily against the door.</p><p>“Damn it, Taichou! How could you do this to me?”</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>“Ban kai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi,” Byakuya said calmly.</p><p>The swords rose around him, flaring with pink light and dissolving into the lovely petal blades. Aizen watched, his eyes lit at the beauty of the noble taichou’s deadly display. The petals flared and soared toward him, only to be stopped and dissipated into smoke as they reached him. But the attack caused him to move, putting Las Noches behind him…and within range of Byakuya’s new attack.</p><p>“So quick to resort to violence, Kuchiki taichou,” Aizen said softly, “One would think you would announce your intention to take revenge for the horrid assault on your honor, on your pride.”</p><p>“That I would take revenge against you for your egregious crimes…and for your assault on my honor, on my pride, hardly needs an introduction, Aizen Sousuke,” Byakuya said in a low, threatening voice.</p><p>“So what are you waiting for, Byakuya?” Aizen asked, “Why don’t you show me your new attack.”</p><p>He smiled at Byakuya’s momentary betrayal of surprise.</p><p>“Come now, Byakuya, you’ve been lighting up the Seireitei for weeks now, preparing. Did you think that would go unnoticed? Did you think that you were beneath notice? I assure you, Byakuya, that I notice everyone and everything around me. And long before any get close enough to challenge me, I take away their power. I cut away their strength. And I know where your power and strength lie, Kuchiki Byakuya. Do you wish for me to tell you?”</p><p>“I do not wish to hear your lies, Aizen Sousuke. You know nothing of me and less of my source of strength. Prepare to die for your crimes upon my family and the ones I love.”</p><p>Aizen laughed softly, making Byakuya pause.</p><p>“So, it is as you said, I needn’t say it, because you have told me what it is that is most important to you. How quickly do you think I can use that to act against you?”</p><p>“Sakura Howaido Zetsumei!”</p><p>White cherry blossoms exploded from Senbonzakura, shaking the earth around them and blazing toward Aizen and Las Noches. Byakuya squinted, but could not see the moment that the attack engulfed Aizen and headed on to slam into Las Noches. The power rolled outward, vaporizing everything in a one-mile swath around Las Noches. Byakuya sank to his knees as the fortress was momentarily lit against the horizon, then slowly faded into the splendor of the deadly petals that claimed it. The light slowly faded, plunging the area back into darkness, and leaving the exhausted noble on his knees, fighting to regain his breath.</p><p>“Beautiful,” whispered Aizen’s voice from somewhere behind him, “Byakuya, I have never seen the like.”</p><p>The noble turned in surprise, bringing up his blade as Aizen’s slashed down at him. He froze, his body straining, holding Aizen and his blade away as he saw a completely untouched Las Noches in the complete opposite direction.</p><p>“What did you do?” Byakuya gasped, staring.</p><p>Aizen gave him a wicked smile.</p><p>I changed your perception of where the fortress and I were, Byakuya. Remember, I can use my zanpakutou to show you anything I want. You actually did destroy something and you did kill someone. It just…wasn’t who you intended. Why don’t you turn back now and see just what you’ve done?”</p><p>“I don’t need to turn! It is only an illusion! I won’t be deceived by you!”</p><p>“Taichou…” called a weak voice.</p><p>Byakuya froze, wide-eyed.</p><p>“You knew he would follow you, right Byakuya? He is your fukutaichou, after all. You should go to him. You might want to apologize for killing your own squad member.”</p><p>
  <em>It’s a lie! It has to be!</em>
</p><p>“Taichou!”</p><p>He moved without thought, flash stepping across the distance and falling at Renji’s side. He pulled the dying shinigami into his arms and stared down at him, praying it was an illusion. But if it was, he couldn’t see it. The man in his arms was the right height, weight, skin tone, and had Renji’s face, voice, and tattoos. Byakuya’s hand touched Zabimaru and he reeled as he heard the scream of a dying zanpakutou.</p><p>
  <em>Impossible! I’ve really killed Renji!</em>
</p><p>Healing light flared around his hands, but the man in his arms coughed heavily and shuddered.</p><p>“Taichou…Taichou,” he moaned, “Taichou…<em>why?</em>”</p><p>And he was taken back to that day in the Seireitei, the day he still couldn’t forgive himself for, the day he thought was among the worst he had ever endured, the one that would now take a back seat to this one in his fevered mind. The man in his arms coughed again and blood flowed from his mouth. He twitched softly, then settled into Byakuya’s arms and went limp.</p><p>“Renji,” he hissed breathlessly, “Renji…”</p><p>“Terribly unfortunate, Byakuya,” said Aizen sympathetically, “I didn’t know he would show up here like that. It was terrible timing. My apologies.”</p><p>Byakuya couldn’t move or answer.</p><p>
  <em>It can’t be real, can it? Could I really have…killed Renji?</em>
</p><p>“You know you cannot return to the Seireitei, Byakuya,” Aizen said in a low voice, “They would put you to death, not simply for killing Renji, but for killing him while failing in your ill-advised attempt to face me on your own. I know Soutaichou will have forbidden any to face me alone. And so, having done so and having caused the death of a squad member in the attempt, you are guilty of a capital offense. You would be executed.”</p><p>Byakuya was still frozen, holding the dead shinigami in his arms. Aizen closed the distance between them and placed a hand on the kneeling taichou’s shoulder. He gazed down at the white face, the threatening tears, the shattered features, and he smiled devilishly. Suddenly, the man in Byakuya’s arms simply disappeared.</p><p>Byakuya turned, rising up and taking hold of Aizen’s throat.</p><p>“What did you do?” he cried, throwing himself against the leader of the hollows, “What did you do with him?”</p><p>Aizen laughed, throwing him back and slashing at him with his sword. The blade connected and Byakuya felt blood begin to pour out onto his skin. He rolled away and came to his feet, raising his weapon and staring.</p><p>“You have to ask yourself, Kuchiki Byakuya…What was the illusion? Was it Renji dying? Was Renji ever really here? Is he here now?”</p><p>Suddenly, they were surrounded with images of Renji lying dead on the sand.</p><p>“Sakura…”</p><p>“Come now, you don’t think you can really beat me, do you?”</p><p>“Howaido…”</p><p>“Byakuya…don’t! You cannot possibly use it again so…”</p><p>“Zetsumei!”</p><p>The pure white cherry blossoms exploded wildly in all directions, slashing at Byakuya and Aizen as the power of the attack went out of control. Aizen fell onto Byakuya, taking him to the sand and shielding them both. He grasped the Squad Six taichou’s wrists tightly and quickly deprived him of his spirit energy.</p><p>“That was reckless, Byakuya!” he hissed angrily, “You could have destroyed us both!”</p><p>“If…” gasped Byakuya, “Renji is truly dead, Aizen Sousuke, then I would die as well!”</p><p>Aizen forced him down and sent a blaze of kido through him, stunning him. He sat for a moment, panting softly, and staring down at the only shinigami who had ever come so incredibly close to killing him.</p><p>“My, that was close, wasn’t it?” Gin said from somewhere nearby, “You want me to heal those slashes? He got you pretty good.”</p><p>“Shut up, Gin!” Aizen snapped angrily, “Just take him to the infirmary…and make certain they keep him sedated!”</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>Renji flinched in surprise as the lock on the storeroom door suddenly released and the door opened. He stepped out and looked around, feeling a sense of disquiet.</p><p>
  <em>What is this? What just happened?</em>
</p><p>He turned swiftly and flashed stepped toward the senkaimon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Screaming Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING - Non-con content. Skip if you don't prefer to read this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rikichi jumped and whirled in fright as Renji burst into the Squad Six Headquarters, his reiatsu flaring red around him.</p><p>“Where is Kuchiki taichou?” he snapped, then seeing the ‘deer in the headlights’ look the young shinigami gave him, he lowered his reiatsu and softened his voice, “Sorry, Rikichi, but it’s important for me to find him.”</p><p>“Oh…no problem, Vice Captain Abarai!” the boy said, wide-eyed, “The only problem is that Captain Kuchiki left today for his cousin’s wedding. He will be back in three days.”</p><p>Renji sighed in frustration, wondering if he had been wrong, but a dark feeling nagged at him. He tried focusing on his work, but his eye kept straying to the empty desk across the room. Byakuya had, of course, mentioned the wedding, but Renji would have thought that when he failed to return, Byakuya might at least have come to look for him. Instead, everyone was acting as though he hadn’t been gone a moment longer than expected. It was unnerving and strange. It made him wonder what was really going on. Could Byakuya have lied about the wedding? Or was he just jittery because of his knowledge of Byakuya’s plans?</p><p>He forced his mind away from his worried thoughts and focused on other things for the rest of the afternoon. He finished all of the reports for the day and dropped the last of them into Byakuya’s inbox. He was just turning away from the desk when the door opened and Kurosaki Ichigo entered the office alongside Tetsuya’s worried looking cousin.</p><p>“Ichigo? Tetsuya?” the redhead inquired anxiously, “What’s going on?”</p><p>“What’s going on is that something weird is happening,” Ichigo answered, “Tetsuya came to Kisuke today because he thinks that Byauya might have been abducted!”</p><p>“Abducted?” Renji mused, his worry growing, “Why do you think that?”</p><p>“Well, we were supposed to attend a cousin’s wedding,” Tetsuya explained, “but we received an acknowledgement of him sending word to the cousin that he could not be in attendance after all. I am my cousin’s bodyguard. I should have known if he wasn’t going.”</p><p>“So,” Ichigo reasoned, “the letter from Byakuya must have been faked!”</p><p>Renji stiffened.</p><p>
  <em>Or Taichou did send the letter and maybe he was responsible for me getting locked up in that place!</em>
</p><p>“Is something wrong, Renji?” Ichigo asked, “You look sick to your stomach.”</p><p>“Guys,” Renji managed, dread filling his insides, “I think that Taichou went after Aizen Sousuke!”</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>“Mari,” Aizen Sousuke said, watching as the red haired healer leaned over Kuchiki Byakuya, examining him carefully.</p><p>She listened to his heart and examined his reiatsu carefully. She noted an oddity right away, but something told her not to mention it just yet.</p><p>“Do you think he will be suitable for what I suggested?”</p><p>She paused, stalling for time by examining the shinigami’s abdominal area again. She knew all too well what happened to those deemed unsuitable for Aizen Sousuke’s horrid plans. She did work for him, but she was a healer first, Aizen Sousuke’s employee second…at least, in her mind.</p><p>She studied the troubled frown that plagued the shinigami’s beautiful face even as he slept. He didn’t deserve to suffer what Aizen Sousuke was planning, but he <em>really</em> didn’t deserve what would happen to him if Aizen found him to be unsuitable. She made what she felt to be the best choice, all things considered. After all, a child was a child…and any child this man had would be powerful. What did it matter that it wasn’t going to be Aizen Sousuke’s child…as long as she was the only one who knew.</p><p>“He is suitable for the purpose you suggested, Aizen-sama.”</p><p>Aizen nodded approvingly, gazing down at the beautiful noble who laid unconscious on the bed in front of them. He reached down and stroked the dark hair appreciatively.</p><p>“That is good,” he said softly, “Then, I want you to inject him with the compound now and let me know when it has taken effect.”</p><p>“Hai. Aizen-sama,” Mari said quietly.</p><p>She watched as the leader of the hollows walked slowly out of the room, then turned back to Byakuya, frowning. The compound wouldn’t matter greatly, at this point, but she had to carefully follow orders to avoid a backlash later if the truth came out.</p><p>“I’m sorry for this,” she whispered, leaning over Byakuya, but it’s better than actually having that bastard’s child, I would think!”</p><p>She injected him with the compound and waited an appropriate amount of time before sending for Aizen Sousuke. He sent word back to have the shinigami moved to a guest room.</p><p>“A guest room?” she mused, “More like a torture chamber, knowing him!”</p><p>But there was nothing else she could do. As sorry as she felt for the handsome shinigami, and as much as she despised Aizen, she knew her place and she could not throw her life away simply because she felt sorry for another of Aizen’s victims. She did give him something to mitigate what was likely to be a painful evening with Aizen Sousuke. This way, at least, he would be spared some of the pain.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>Byakuya was somewhat surprised at how little discomfort he found himself in upon waking. He blinked several times, bringing the room around him slowly into focus. He studied the calm, earthen colors of the room and noted that the bed he was in was very comfortable and he did not seem to be restrained in any way…although his spirit energy had been sealed away and Senbonzakura removed.</p><p>He sat up slowly and startled when a hand touched his shoulder to steady him. He turned swiftly and met the calm, brown eyes of Aizen Sousuke. He stared at the other’s hand where it touched him. His instinct was to order him to remove it, but somehow it seemed like the wrong thing to do, considering his circumstances.</p><p>“Why have you brought me here, Aizen Sousuke?” he asked, trying to ignore the ache in his stomach and the feeling of dizziness that passed through him.</p><p>“Well,” said Aizen, in a deceptively soft tone, “I could hardly leave you lying in the sand to be devoured by hollows. That would not be a fitting end for someone like you, Byakuya.”</p><p>“So you mean to kill me?” he asked quietly.</p><p>Not that he expected Aizen to tell him, if that was the case. No, even if Aizen planned to kill him, he would not be able to resist tormenting the noble first.</p><p>“I’m not going to kill you, Byakuya. I went to a considerable amount of trouble to bring you down without damaging you in the process. If I had wanted to kill you, then you would already be dead.”</p><p>Byakuya had to admit that much was true.</p><p>“You were extremely reckless,” Aizen chided him, “using that attack a second time. In fact, when you did, I thought you might have been trying to kill both of us. You certainly made a fine mess of us both!”</p><p>“If I caused you pain, Aizen Sousuke, then I have something to console myself with as I wait to die at your hands.”</p><p>“Well,” said Aizen, “as I have said that I am not going to kill you, you are not likely to need the consolation.”</p><p>Byakuya gave a short, sarcastic laugh.</p><p>“Actually,” he commented, “I will likely require more consolation if you plan to keep me alive.”</p><p>Aizen gazed at him disapprovingly.</p><p>“Byakuya, what a thing to say! Here, I protected you from your own foolishness and brought you here for healing. And this is how you respond to my kindness?”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes flared.</p><p>“I would not be naïve enough to mistake what you did for any sort of kindness!” he exclaimed, “If you have not killed me, then you have something unpleasant planned for me.”</p><p>“Why are you concerned that it will be unpleasant? I will tell you that in addition to not killing you, I do not plan to torture you either…that is, unless you become too defiant.”</p><p>“Then if you do not plan to torture or kill me, what are you planning?” he asked, his stomach pitching and rolling strangely.</p><p>“What I plan for you will take some time,” Aizen said in that same, soft voice, “You will be remaining in Las Noches for several years.”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes widened.</p><p>“What purpose would you have for detaining me for that length of time without torturing or killing me?” he asked, frowning.</p><p>“Well, I may decide to kill you in the end, or perhaps, if you conduct yourself respectfully and do as I tell you, I may simply release you when your obligation is fulfilled. Remember that you engaged me in single combat against the rules of Central 46 and the Gotei 13 and you lost to me. You know what that means. For all intents an pruposes, you belong to me now.”</p><p>There was a long silence.</p><p>“So,” Aizen went on, “Aren’t you going to ask what I want from you, Byakuya?”</p><p>Byakuya glared into the calm brown eyes hatefully.</p><p>“Very well,” Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes, “Not that I expect an honest answer out of you, but what are your plans for me?”</p><p>Aizen smiled, obviously enjoying his little game.</p><p>“Byakuya, since coming to Las Noches, I have developed a sort of…dissatisfaction. I long for a kind of completion. Living here in Las Noches, the idea of me indulging in a love relationship, getting married and having children is a problem.”</p><p>Byakuya looked mystified and Aizen smiled at the lovely expression.</p><p>“I cannot take a wife, because I would constantly have to protect her from everything here. No, I cannot take such a risk. Still, I desire continuance.”</p><p>“And just how does this concern me, as I am male and not able to have children? Are you saying you want me to choose a bride for you?”</p><p>Aizen laughed softly.</p><p>“Of course, not, Byakuya. I told you. I cannot take a woman for a wife. And, let’s be honest…Kuchiki males…some of them anyway, have a special ability. I see by your expression that you see where I am going with this. I will be blunt. I need a partner who is able to bear children and strong enough to protect himself. I need someone with power near to my own. So, I waited while you grew stronger and I planned for your arrival so that when you failed to kill me and I captured you, I would make you my life partner.”</p><p>“You must have lost your senses,” Byakuya said in disbelief, “I would never marry you, Aizen Sousuke!”</p><p>“I don’t believe I ever asked if you were willing,” Aizen said quietly, “You came here alone to kill me and you failed to do that, Byakuya. I could have chosen to kill you, but as I have not, you are now subject to my will and my plans. I will marry you now and we will be together tonight to begin our family.”</p><p>“Aizen, if you truly know the workings of the Kuchiki clan leader males, then you also know that who I am with matters. It will only work if I am with a male soul mate. It is a provision to continue the family line, even in cases where a male leader has a male soul mate.”</p><p>Aizen smiled charmingly.</p><p>“You mean, you don’t see that we were meant to be together, Byakuya? So if what you are saying is true, then even if we marry, you will not get pregnant if I make love to you. So why don’t we just put that to the test? I will make love to you and if you get pregnant, you must agree to marry me. If you do not, I will let you go unharmed, immediately.”</p><p>“I will not have relations with you!” Byakuya exclaimed, “And I will not make deals with the devil!”</p><p>Aizen’s smile faded and his eyes glinted.</p><p>“You have no say in the matter, or do you doubt my ability to force you to do as I wish? Shall I show you how quickly you will bend to my will, Byakuya? The deal I just stated is a wager with myself. I will make love to you and if you become pregnant, I will marry you and keep you here, but if you do not, I will let you go…end of story.”</p><p>Byakuya stared wordlessly at Aizen. The leader of the hollows leaned forward and Byakuya pulled away. The next thing he knew, Kyoka Suigetsu was in the traitor’s hand and activated.</p><p>“Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu.”</p><p>And suddenly Byakuya knew how he planned to trick the noble’s body into becoming pregnant.</p><p>“It won’t work,” he said breathlessly, as Renji appeared in front of him, “I know it is not him. You are not him and you will not be able to fool my body into thinking you are.”</p><p>“But I will,” Aizen said, taking hold of him and forcing him down. He quickly set kido restraints to hold the noble in place, “Watch and see, Byakuya. Your body will obey my commands. The rest of you had best do the same.”</p><p>He tried to tell himself that there was no way that his body would respond to Aizen Sousuke. He tried to hold himself still and to remind himself over and over that this was not Renji.</p><p>But he hadn’t planned on his body rebelling and working against his mind, latching on to the image of Renji and falling under Aizen’s wicked spell. He struggled against the restraints as the Aizen closed in on him, preparing to kiss him. He brought his lips close to the noble’s, but did not close the distance. Instead, he stopped and looked deeply into the noble’s dark, gray eyes.</p><p>“You know,” he said quietly, “This is entirely too easy this way, Byakuya. You haven’t a chance of resisting.”</p><p>He pulled away for a moment and recalled his zanpakutou. The image of Renji disappeared and became Aizen again. Byakuya found himself relieved. It would be easier to resist this way. There was no way that his body would knowingly respond to Aizen Sousuke’s…none.</p><p>He was surprised, however, when Aizen also left him free of restraints.</p><p>And no one was as shocked as Byakuya when Aizen Sousuke kissed him…and he found himself kissing back. He fought to stop himself, but as the kiss deepened and Aizen’s tongue sought entrance to his mouth, his mouth opened and accepted it without thought. <em>Something is wrong</em>!</p><p>He could have handled being sexually assaulted, given that he could resist, but to have his mind detached from his body…to be screaming in his mind as his body gave way to Aizen’s every whim…</p><p>He tried to withdraw mentally and found himself unable. He was there, at the surface, feeling every touch as Aizen’s hands moved over him, touching, stroking and exploring everywhere.</p><p>
  <em>What did you do to me?</em>
</p><p>Aizen’s mouth left his and he heard a moan of pleasure issue from his lips.</p><p>
  <em>Stop, you bastard! Stop!</em>
</p><p>That wicked mouth traveled down his body, trailing hot, wet kisses.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t scream…I can’t move!</em>
</p><p>He was moaning and pleading, saying things he knew could never fall from his lips.</p><p>
  <em>How can you be doing this? How did you do this to me?</em>
</p><p>His thighs parted wantonly at the touch of Aizen’s hand.</p><p>
  <em>No…Don’t do this! Don’t make me do this!</em>
</p><p>Although Aizen tried to enter him slowly, his body surged upward, hungrily, eagerly seeking the contact. Aizen bit down on his throat and thrust heavily into him. His mind numb with shock, Byakuya lost the ability to reason and descended into madness, disappearing beneath the passionate moans and cries that kept pealing forth from his body. And he hated himself…every weak, useless bit of mind and body that had failed to shield him. His mind broke as the pleasure overtook him and his passionate cries filled the room. Aizen was holding him tightly, buried in his body and moaning his name. What bit of sanity he had left was shattered when he answered Aizen by calling his name in return.</p><p>He wasn’t certain how long he laid, unbound, simply left alone in his locked room before whatever force had held him finally gave way and he once again reclaimed the ability to scream.</p><p>But even screaming wasn’t enough. He staggered out of bed and into the small bathroom, falling on his knees and emptying the contents of his stomach until he knew there was nothing left…until all he could do afterwards was to sit leaned against the wall, doubled over and shaking with revulsion.</p><p>He couldn’t decide who he hated more…Aizen Sousuke or himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Picking up the Petals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bravo!” said Gin appreciatively as Aizen entered the room, “I haven’t seen anyone’s defenses fall so fast…<em>ever</em>! You really outdid yourself that time.”</p><p>“You think so?” Aizen said, smiling, “I was a little disappointed in Byakuya for crumbling so quickly like that. I had expected him to have a little more fight in him.”</p><p>“Well, you did really take his breath away with wondering if he killed Abarai Renji. Then the poor thing didn’t have time to process that before you laid out your indecent proposal! And what was that you used on him? I’ve heard of one’s body saying ‘yes’ when the mind says ‘no,’ but…”</p><p>“It’s my little secret, Gin…and no, you can’t have any. What has he been doing since?”</p><p>Gin motioned to the monitor.</p><p>“Let’s see, he let out a scream like he was dying, threw up everything he’d eaten in the past week and is sitting under a shower that has gone cold, still unable to get your scent off of his body…but seriously, Sousuke, I think you might have gone too far with this. Since letting out that blood-curdling scream, he hasn’t said a single word.”</p><p>“Well, it isn’t like there’s anyone to talk to,” Aizen said, calmly gazing at the monitor, “I’ll go back after Mari confirms he’s pregnant.”</p><p>Gin studied Aizen quietly for a moment.</p><p>“You had best have him watched carefully,” he suggested, “If I remember him correctly, such a serious defeat could make him suicidal.”</p><p>“Or it could just make him want to kill me all the more,” observed Aizen, blinking slowly, “It all depends on who he decides he hates the most…himself or me. Perhaps you are right. We’ll have him watched.”</p><p>He leaned closer to the monitor.</p><p>“How long has he been under the cold water like that?” he asked quietly.</p><p>“Oh…nearly an hour. Should we send someone in to dry him off?” Gin asked, glancing at the monitor.</p><p>Aizen thought for a moment.</p><p>“Perhaps I did push him too hard. Send Mari. I don’t actually want him to be permanently damaged.”</p><p>“I’d say it’s a little late for those sentiments. He looks like he’s already lost his mind,” Gin speculated.</p><p>“You think so? Well, Mari isn’t just talented at healing physical wounds. She is a very perceptive healer. I’m sure she’ll figure out some way to bring him around. I don’t want this to be too easy.”</p><p>“Hmm,” smiled Gin, shaking his head, “and you say that I’m twisted! But the truth is…I don’t hold a candle to you.”</p><p>Aizen smiled.</p><p>“That is why I lead and everyone else follows.”</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>Mari knew before she entered the room that the shinigami would be in a bad state. She could have helped him somewhat by telling him what she knew, but she was all too aware that the room was monitored and that every word and movement that passed between them would be carefully watched. There was no way around it. She had to do as ordered, for the time being.</p><p>She took a few minutes to change the linens on the bed, carefully removing all traces of Aizen’s scent and reiatsu, then stepped into the bathroom and turned off the shower, not certain whether or not to expect a reaction. But whatever she might have expected…she didn’t expect him to sit in perfect silence, regarding her with perfectly calm eyes and saying nothing.</p><p>“Aizen Sousuke has ordered me to make you comfortable.”</p><p>She handed him a towel and turned away as he stepped out of the shower and dried off, then she held out a robe, which he took and wrapped around his slender frame.</p><p>“How long?” he asked, startling her.</p><p>She hadn’t been sure whether or not he would speak to her or anyone else.</p><p>“How long?” she repeated, looking up at him.</p><p>“How long until you know if he was successful?” he asked softly.</p><h1>I could tell you right now if it wouldn’t cost me my life…</h1><p>“By morning we should know,” she answered.</p><p>He nodded briefly and returned to the bed. He stared down at it for a moment, then looked back at her.</p><p>“Arigato,” he said quietly, then he sat down with his legs curled beneath him, staring out the window.</p><p>She stood in silence for a moment, then pulled up a chair and sat down near the end of the bed.</p><p>“I thought you would not want any additional reminders…though I expect that there are some traces that cannot be removed.”</p><p>“No,” he whispered, “Some will never be removed…but I’ve lived with worse torment.”</p><p>Mari looked at him in surprise.</p><p>“I know what he did to you. I don’t think I’ve seen anything more cruel. Do you mean to tell me that there is someone who has done worse than that to you?”</p><p>He stared out the window with frighteningly calm eyes.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She gazed at him in askance.</p><p>“Who could be that cruel?” she asked finally.</p><p>“I could,” he whispered.</p><p>His eyes remained focused out the window.</p><p>“You don’t need to stay. I promise, I don’t plan to kill myself. That is what he is worried about, right?”</p><p>Mari found she couldn’t answer. She was too entranced by the strength she was seeing. It was a far cry from what he had been like just after…but then, anyone would have been undone by such cruelty. What was surprising was his calm manner now, his level of comprehension of his exact position, his ability to focus on what was most important and push away what had been done. Some might have thought him cold for being able to cut off his emotions in such a way. But Mari knew that she wasn’t looking at coldness. She was looking at a highly intelligent man, carefully weighing the facts of his situation and considering his options. And she believed him when he said he wouldn’t kill himself. He wouldn’t…not without knowing all of the facts.</p><p>“If I have food brought to you, will you eat?” she asked, “If not, then I won’t bother.”</p><p>“Yes, I will. I see no sense in making my situation any more uncomfortable.”</p><p>Mari nodded approvingly.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t think Aizen Sousuke knew you as well as he thought he did.</em>
</p><p>“Do you have any preferences?” she asked.</p><p>“I’m not going to taste it anyway, so it hardly matters, but arigato…for asking,” he said, glancing at her briefly.</p><p>Mari stood and started for the door.</p><p>“Do you know if I really killed Abarai Renji?” he asked suddenly.</p><p>Mari turned in surprise.</p><p>“I am sorry,” she said softly, “He said nothing to indicate whether or not that was real.”</p><h1>And that hurts him more than Aizen did.</h1><p>He nodded.</p><p>“As expected,” he said softly, “He needs for me to question that. How else will he keep me under his control? As long as I doubt Renji’s fate, I will not be able to take action one way or the other. It is an intelligent move.”</p><p>“You make it sound like the two of you are playing a game of chess. And if you are, hasn’t he just taken the king?” she asked.</p><p>She thought she heard the beginnings of a sarcastic laugh.</p><p>“No…don’t you see? I’m not the king on my own side of the board. He’s taken the queen and the king is in check…but there are still moves to be made.”</p><p>Mari managed a sad smile.</p><p>“Well, judging that you are both masters of the game, I think you will give him a few surprises.”</p><p>“We shall see,” he said softly.</p><p>He was quiet for a moment.</p><p>“Will you tell me your name?” he asked.</p><p>“Mari.”</p><p>Byakuya was quiet for a moment.</p><p>“Your name means rebelliousness, obstinacy. Hardly the kind of things Aizen Sousuke enjoys…but I find them rather enchanting.”</p><p>She looked into the dark gray eyes, watching for a reaction.</p><p>“Is Renji an obstinate person?” she asked.</p><p>The reaction was instant and she hated herself for having caused it…but she needed to have some measure of what was going on inside. Despite the frighteningly calm exterior, he was barely held together inside. It was all there in those beautiful eyes.</p><p>“Yes,” he said, managing somehow to hide the pain she knew he was feeling, “obstinate…and red-haired.”</p><p>“They do seem to go together, don’t they?” she asked, smiling.</p><p>Her smile faded.</p><p>“What is your name?” she asked him.</p><p>“Byakuya,” he answered softly.</p><p>“Byakuya,” she repeated, “what do your instincts tell you about Renji’s fate?”</p><p>“I think he is still alive. I think he was left alive purposely,” he said, looking back into her eyes in a way that unnerved her, “He won’t kill Renji until he feels he has me fully under his control…because he has already figured out that Renji is my soul mate. He had to have known that or he would not have known whose face to show me while he was with me.”</p><p>I wish I could tell you, but I am not ready to die just to do the right thing. I am not as brave as you are…Byakuya.</p><p>“Well,” she said, nodding, “then you should listen to your instincts.”</p><p>The eyes that met hers told Mari that he had every intention of doing so.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>Aizen sat for a long time after Mari left, staring into the monitor appreciatively. He had been right about Byakuya. He had responded strongly to the assault, but now he was assessing and controlling the damage, taking stock, thinking things through. It was exactly what he would expect of a soldier of Byakuya’s caliber. And it was one of the reasons he had chosen this course of action.</p><p>Someone like him needed a strong counterpart like Byakuya, one who was intelligent enough to think things through, who could protect himself and remain in control the better part of the time, one with respectable power and deadly cunning. One who, while respecting his power, would never kneel before him willingly. And one heartbreakingly beautiful, sinfully endowed…perfectly made. Yes, Kuchiki Byakuya was everything Aizen wanted in a mate.</p><p>Everything…</p><p>All through the night, he watched the monitor. Byakuya did not sleep, though he barely moved all night, shifting somewhat now and again to relieve the aching in his muscles. He stared out into the desert and Aizen knew he was thinking of Abarai Renji. Byakuya had figured out that what he had seen during their confrontation was a carefully fabricated illusion…as expected. Just enough torment teased with a small trace of hope. It would make Renji’s death later all the more poignant, him having had to watch it happen twice. But by then, Byakuya would know he was beaten anyway. Killing Renji would be an afterthought…a mere addendum after the battle was won. Just to show Byakuya who was always going to lead.</p><p>“Aizen-sama, Mari has sent the results of the tests.”</p><p>The servant handed him a file, then slinked out of the room. He opened it and stared down at it, smiling. He glanced back at the monitor, at the silent shinigami who sat staring out the window…waiting. Then he took the file and left the room to begin the next round of the game.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>Byakuya heard the door open, but did not turn. He had sensed the approach of Aizen Sousuke and was not surprised. He saw the file in his hand and wondered briefly what was about to happen. Would he be congratulated or would he be attacked again…or perhaps both? This was Aizen, after all. The leader of the hollows did not keep him waiting.</p><p>“Congratulations are in order,” Aizen said quietly, “We are going to have a child.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Byakuya…you don’t sound surprised. Could this mean that you knew I would be successful? How could you know that?”</p><p>“You would not have even bothered luring me here if you didn’t have certainty you could do this,” Byakuya said calmly.</p><p>“But I didn’t lure you here,” Aizen corrected him, “You came here of your own accord.”</p><p>“The act of coming here was my decision, but you and I both know what made that choice for me. You knew what I would do from the moment you chose Rukia for your plans. You had many plans in action when you made your moves, Aizen Sousuke, and positioning me for this was just one among them.”</p><p>“Then if you knew that…why would you come? If you knew I was going to capture you and do something like this, why walk into it? You didn’t really plan on beating me, did you?”</p><p>“If I could not regain my honor, I could have accepted dying during the attempt. I had no idea of your plans for me.”</p><p>“And now that I have defeated you and my plan has moved forward, will you marry me willingly or will you resist?”</p><p>“If I resist, you will only overcome my will as you did before. I am in no position to oppose you at this time. Take what action you will, but even though you take my hand by force, Aizen Sousuke, you will never have my heart. And do not expect to hear me say the words. If you want them spoken aloud, you will have to use your baser methods. I will not say what isn’t in my heart. And even though you force the words from my lips…like the yieldings of your zanpakutou, they are nothing but an illusion. And knowing you as I do, it will not be long before you find yourself dissatisfied with illusions. You haven’t defeated me yet. You will only have defeated me when you look into my eyes and I say the words from my heart…and that will never happen. It is not something you can force. You may have brought me here and I may marry you and bear your children, but you know you are not the one in my heart. And by forcing me into this, you have only unleashed a torment on yourself that is nearly as unbearable as the one you have unleashed on me. Marry me then. But it is not real…and it never will be.”</p><p>Aizen’s hand moved to where his zanpakutou would have been if he had been armed. His other hand tightened on the file in his hand until it crumpled. Byakuya watched him stoically, enjoying the slight hints at an inward loss of control. He knew the price he would pay for the privilege, but against the backdrop of Aizen’s plans for him, the consequences were nothing to him. Returning torment for torment was all that he cared about.</p><p>Aizen leaned close and Byakuya held perfectly still, knowing what was coming.</p><p>“I could snuff him out in an instant, you know.”</p><p>Byakuya turned and looked him full in the eyes.</p><p>“And that would bring you no closer to my heart, Aizen Sousuke.”</p><p>He could have blocked the hand that struck him, but somehow Byakuya needed to feel the sting of it to know his taunt had had the desired effect. The force of the blow threw him into the wall behind him. His head struck the wall and pain registered, but he was already falling and passing into darkness…and once he was there, Aizen couldn’t damage him anymore.</p><p>Not until he regained consciousness anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Unholy Matrimony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Byakuya woke again, Aizen was gone and Mari was again at his bedside, sitting in the chair she had occupied before. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly realized the need to empty the contents of his stomach. Wordlessly, he gained his feet, while she stood and tried to offer the swaying shinigami some support from one side. He only collapsed anyway, but she managed to push a wastebasket in front of him just as it began. She remained beside him, steadying him as his stomach convulsed again and again until he was seeing spots and near ready to lose consciousness again. When it was over, he merely remained on his knees, leaning somewhat against her with his eyes closed.</p><p>“Just rest a bit,” she told him, “I’m not sure if this is from the pregnancy or from the concussion he gave you.”</p><p>Byakuya tried to nod, but it set his head spinning so badly, he lost consciousness again. He woke in the infirmary with Aizen at his side and Mari standing in the distance, watching them.</p><p>“You need to avoid angering me like that again, Byakuya,” Aizen said warningly, “I am not accustomed to tolerating defiance. I was, perhaps, impulsive in striking you as I did. See that you do not antagonize me. Remember, if you lose our child due to your own poor choices, we will have no option but to begin again.”</p><p>Byakuya found the throbbing in his head too distracting to allow for any kind of coherent response.</p><p>“Are you able to stand now?” Aizen asked.</p><p>“Move slowly,” Mari cautioned him, “You’re likely to still be unsteady because of the concussion.”</p><p>Aizen took his hands and pulled gently. Byakuya slowly sat up and waited for a moment as his head cleared. He allowed himself to be helped to his feet, then, unhappily found himself leaning against Aizen Sousuke and being walked down the hallway. As they walked, he tried to gain some sense of direction and to remember rooms he saw…for use later, he decided…if the time ever came that he was able to escape.</p><p>Not that there was anywhere for him to go. He could try to reach Yoruichi. Having a soft spot for strays and lawbreakers, she might even consent to help him. But there was no getting past the truth. Soon the clan elders would be able to sense that their leader was with child. Soon, he wouldn’t be able to hide his shame. When the life within him reached a certain point, it would begin to resonate with the clan elders…and if and when he returned, the questions would begin. And as much as the Gotei 13 would execute him for marrying Aizen and having his child, his own clan would give him the death sentence if he dared to abort the pregnancy once the clan sensed it. They might have sensed it already…and if so, then he was damned one way or the other. He was trapped. It wasn’t enough torment to have faced the tyrant alone…and lost. Now he was carrying Aizen’s child and about to be forced to marry the traitor. He knew with relative certainty that he had seen the last of home. He sagged against Aizen, feeling the weight of the truth.</p><p>The leader of the hollows turned slightly and lifted him into his arms, surprised at how light he felt and how his head fell against his captor’s shoulder and he sighed softly in acceptance of his fate. He carried Byakuya to his large meeting room, then set him on his feet outside the door.</p><p>“Everyone is waiting inside. You should try to stay on your feet. You don’t want to show weakness in front of these others,” Aizen warned him.</p><p>He led Byakuya to a side room where dress clothes had been laid out for them. The noble realized suddenly what was happening and nearly threw up again at the thought. But it would do little good to resist him. Byakuya reached for the clothes, but found that they were taken from his hands and set in place by Aizen, himself.</p><p>“Now,” Aizen said warningly, “When we enter this room, you are to say all of the proper things. Do not dishonor me in front of those present or I swear that I will let Gin and every Espada in Hueco Mundo have their turn at you. Whether you mean it or not, go out there and say the words. Do you understand, Kuchiki Byakuya?”</p><p>“I understand,” said Byakuya, “but I refuse.”</p><p>Aizen shoved him back against the wall.</p><p>“You have nowhere else to go. The Gotei 13 will kill you, and if they do not, your own clan will…or maybe Abarai Renji will try to save you from having to bear my child. You have nothing to return to.”</p><p>He drew Kyouka Suigetsu.</p><p>“We can do this the other way if you wish, but I think you would rather have control of your senses right now. After all, you have been here several days, Byakuya. You have been missed by now. Perhaps Abarai Renji comes for you. Do you really want to be under my control when he actually arrives? What if you should kill him for real this time?”</p><p>And suddenly, Kuchiki Byakuya was tormented by the fact that Aizen was correct in his estimation of Renji. Because when Renji came into his mind, he felt the resonance that told him that Renji was close by. And if so, he must do nothing to endanger the redhead. Byakuya might not be able to go home with him, but he would do anything to protect Renji…even speak the obscenities Aizen required of him. They both knew that Byakuya would not have done it if he hadn’t been under duress, but he wasn’t going to push the point and have the price be Renji’s life. He simply loved the redhead too much.</p><p>“Byakuya? Will you do this without or must I hypnotize you?”</p><p>He lowered his eyes.</p><p>“I will do as you say.”</p><p>“A wise decision,” Aizen said, smiling.</p><p>He led Byakuya back to the large meeting room and they entered together. As they walked to the front of the room, Byakuya pointedly ignored the Espadas and assorted hollows seated around the room. He found, however, that he could not ignore the two bound shinigamis at the back of the room who looked at him in surprise and paled. Byakuya was relatively certain he knew how these two would be used.</p><p>He followed Aizen to the front of the room, where Tousen and Gin stood waiting. Gin stepped forward.</p><p>“Well, I am the only one I know if here who is legally able to conduct rites of marriage, so let’s get started. First of all, who gives this taichou’s hand to Aizen Sousuke for wedding?”</p><p>There was a long silence and Aizen glared meaningfully at Byakuya. He caught his breath sharply, then released it in a defeated sigh.</p><p>“I give myself to be wed,” he said quietly.</p><p>Gin grinned widely.</p><p>“Very well, now before we begin, we shall entertain any objections to the marriage. If there are any who know of just cause why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.”</p><p>There was a huge crashing sound as the doors to the room shattered and the skeletal snake burst into the room. Renji stepped down off of the creature’s head and recalled his zanpakutou. He walked up the aisle and stopped in front of Aizen, Gin and Tousen. Gin laughed softly.</p><p>“Ah, Abarai Renji, just in time. I was asking for objections. Do you object to Kuchiki Byakuya’s marriage to Aizen Sousuke?”</p><p>Renji stared at Gin as though he hadn’t understood the words.</p><p>“What the hell?” he muttered, “Taichou, what are you doing? Come on, I’m getting you out of here.”</p><p>Byakuya tried to lift his eyes to meet Renji’s but could not make himself look. Inside, he felt colder than the darkest, frostiest days of winter and he shook gently. Aizen looked up at Renji, smiling.</p><p>“Well, Byakuya?” he said questioningly, “Don’t you think you should give Renji an explanation? Go ahead.”</p><p>“Taichou?” Renji said again.</p><p>Byakuya forced his eyes upward.</p><p>“I came here alone in violation of orders and I was defeated, Renji.”</p><p>“Taichou, we can find our way around that,” Renji said, taking hold of his shoulders, “Come on! We may have to fight for it, but we’ll get free. We can get around the charges! Taichou…Byakuya!”</p><p>“Renji,” Aizen said calmly, “there is something else keeping Byakuya here now. Go ahead, Byakuya, share the good news with Abarai Renji”</p><p>“The news?” Renji repeated, staring at Byakuya’s downcast eyes, “What the hell is he talking about, Taichou? Byakuya, what is he saying? Why won’t you answer me?”</p><p>“I said, tell him,” Aizen said warningly.</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes met Renji’s warily and the redhead could see that he was barely restraining tears.</p><p>“Say the words, Byakuya.”</p><p>“Renji,” Byakuya said, choking on his name, “Renji…I am…sorry.”</p><p>“Sorry for what?” Renji asked, his eyes wide and not comprehending.</p><p>“I…I am…”</p><p>His head swam and the room went suddenly dark around him. He could hear someone saying his name, and then he was falling. Renji caught him as he fell and eased him to the floor. He held Byakuya in his arms, tuning out all of the enemies around them, focusing everything on the man in his arms. A few moments later, Byakuya’s eyes opened and he slowly sat up and turned to face Renji.</p><p>“Renji, I want you to go back to the Seireitei without me,” he whispered, the agony plain in his eyes, “I want you to forget you found me. Forget everything. In my desk, you will find my recommendation. You should take the taichou’s exam…”</p><p>“Why are you doing this? Just tell me what has happened…Taichou…Byakuya.”</p><p>“I will not warn you again, Byakuya,” Aizen said from behind them.</p><p>Byakuya sighed and the emotion drained out of him, leaving him feeling empty and beaten.</p><p>“I cannot return to the Seireitei, not just because I was defeated, but because I am pregnant with Aizen Sousuke’s child and I have agreed to marry him,” he said almost tonelessly.</p><p>Renji shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>“What?” he muttered, looking into the shattered eyes of his taichou and lover, “Byakuya, that can’t be true! You’ve only been gone for a few days! How…?”</p><p>“It has been confirmed by a healer…and moreover, I know it. I am a Kuchiki clan leader and I am able to become pregnant under certain conditions. Aizen Sousuke met those conditions and now I am pregnant with his child. I am sorry, Abarai Renji, but I cannot return with you. Please go. I do not want anything to happen to you…not while I could save you from it. Go…Renji…”</p><p>“He…raped you?”</p><p>How do I explain? My body gave itself to him eagerly, even while my mind was screaming…</p><p>“I did not wish it, but…”</p><p>He felt Aizen’s eyes on him.</p><p>“No, he did not rape me.”</p><p>Renji closed his eyes against the words.</p><p>“You’re lying.”</p><p>“No, I gave in.”</p><p>“No…no…you aren’t telling me everything!”</p><p>“Please go, Renji,” he whispered, “Go before they kill you.”<br/>”No,” said Aizen Sousuke, pulling Byakuya to his feet, “I want him to see you take your vows. Perhaps then he can begin to understand how it is with us. Stand next to Byakuya, where he can see you.”</p><p>Renji moved closer, watching as Gin continued.</p><p>“Do you, Aizen Sousuke, take Kuchiki Byakuya, to be your lawfully wedded spouse, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, for a s long as you both shall live?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“And do you, Kuchiki Byakuya, take Aizen Sousuke to be your lawfully wedded spouse, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?”</p><p>A tear broke free and ran down Byakuya’s face.</p><p>“Byakuya?” said Gin.</p><p>He felt Aizen’s eyes on him again.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Byakuya, don’t…” Renji said softly, “Whatever he does to us, whatever he takes from us, don’t let him do this to us. Make him use force.”</p><p>Renji’s hand squeezed his.</p><p>Hollow guards stepped forward and took hold of Renji at Aizen’s command. One removed a blade and placed it at Renji’s throat.</p><p>“Say the words, Byakuya,” Aizen warned him, “or I’ll have him killed.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>It was a small victory and it would be costly, but for that one moment they had joined and he hadn’t weakened so much as to agree to this sham of a marriage, except once Renji was threatened. As the wedding ended and he watched Renji being led away, he felt a small bit of pride burning deep inside. It was a small flame, to be sure, but Renji had lit it…and Byakuya would never let go of it.</p><p>Aizen led him down several hallways and Byakuya followed, lost in thought. Renji had probably known coming in that he would likely be caught, but it didn’t stop him. Now he was trapped somewhere in the prison cells and he would need help to escape. And now that he had lit a fire inside his taichou, Byakuya could think again about how to escape. It would take time, he knew. But he would plan it well, and he and Renji would break free. And even if he couldn’t return to the Seireitei, there was some manner of life other than this waiting for him. He might be Aizen Sousuke’s prisoner, and now they were married, but his heart would never belong to him. And as soon as he could feasibly plan it, he and Renji would be free.</p><p>Because even though he could damn himself to being stuck in this dead place, he couldn’t leave Renji here.</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps that is why he came, why he helped me. Perhaps he knew all along that he couldn’t get me free without freeing my mind first. But how would Renji know what effect Aizen would have on my mind?</em>
</p><p>Then it occurred to Kuchiki Byakuya that Renji had seen Aizen torment his mind before. Maybe he had realized that there would be mental bonds to break first. Whatever the reason, whatever the cause, Renji was here now. And once he made a plan, they would escape.</p><p>They had reached a room that Byakuya suddenly realized must be Aizen’s He opened the door and Byakuya stepped inside and waited calmly as Aizen closed the door.</p><p>“Strip and lie down on your stomach” he ordered the noble.</p><p>Feeling nothing inside, he removed his clothing and laid down as directed. Aizen set kido restraints in place and checked their strength.</p><p>“You defied me in front of others and made me use force to control you. You did this despite your agreement to accept my hand in marriage and that tarnished my image. Renji is down in the prison level paying for his part in this, and then he will be kept alive. And each time you please me, he shall be spared pain. Each time you displease me, Gin will torture him.”</p><p>He paused and ran a hand over the soft, unmarred skin of his back.</p><p>“You will pay for your part as well. First, you will suffer pain, then you will see to your obligations as my spouse. Then, you will be allowed to sleep.”</p><p>Byakuya said nothing, but lowered his head onto the pillow, turning his face away from Aizen. Something snapped loudly and struck his back forcefully. He flinched, but managed to remain silent. He held his silence through lash after lash, until Aizen’s anger ebbed and he set down the whip. He sat next to Byakuya, running his fingers along the seething cuts and welts.</p><p>“It didn’t have to be this way, Byakuya,” he said, stroking the wounds and making them sting even more sharply, “All you had to do was to please me. You will please me now, or Renji will suffer even greater torment than he is already suffering for causing you to become defiant.”</p><p>He released the restraints and Byakuya sat up. He realized suddenly that Aizen was naked. He sat down next to Byakuya and leaned back against the pillows, spreading his thighs and staring at Byakuya.</p><p>“It is your duty to please me, life partner,” he said solemnly, “so I want you to pleasure me. But be careful, Byakuya. Because if you hurt me in any way, whatever you do to me, Renji will experience tenfold.”</p><p>Byakuya turned and settled between Aizen’s thighs. He had done this with Renji, so the idea wasn’t as unpleasant as it could have been. He was doubly thankful now that Renji had deprived him of his innocence before he left for Las Noches or this whole thing could have been so much worse.</p><p>His eyes nearly closed, he ran his tongue slowly up Aizen’s length. Aizen’s fingers threaded into his hair and pulled, forcing him to lift his eyes and look at the man whom he was about to give release.</p><p>“I want you to look at me.”</p><p>And because it was done under duress, he didn’t have the weight of guilt hanging over him. He took Aizen’s full length in his mouth and kept his eyes on Aizen’s as he provided the required pleasure with long strokes of his tongue and warm suction as he pulled away. Aizen moaned and kept his fingers in Byakuya’s hair, tightening as the pleasure grew and forcing his head to move faster and more forcefully. He sucked hard enough to bring his life partner pleasure, but not enough to inflict pain. And he survived the indignity by telling himself repeatedly that it was all to protect Renji. Aizen moaned and panted, finally surrendering to an explosive release. It wasn’t such a strange feeling…and even looking at Aizen, he could imagine Renji’s face. He licked away the last of the sticky fluid and sat back waiting.</p><p>“Very good, Byakuya. I enjoyed that very much. Now, pleasure yourself.”</p><p>He was being extremely predictable to Byakuya’s thinking, so much so, that a nagging doubt began to form in his mind. He pushed it away and took his own length in his hand, pleasuring himself as Aizen watched his hungry eyes. He watched for only a few seconds before taking over and giving Byakuya the same treatment the noble had given him. Byakuya felt a little guilty as he climaxed and watched Aizen swallowing greedily, but, he reminded himself, it was being done to spare Renji pain.</p><p>Aizen pushed him down onto his stomach again and forced his thighs apart. He thrust into Byakuya’s unprepared body roughly, growling with pleasure at the sounds of pain that escaped the noble, and reaching down to stroke the welts on his back as he did. Byakuya was careful to move with him, to obey every order and to lie quietly in Aizen’s arms exchanging deep, penetrating kisses until Aizen was nearly asleep. He waited until Byakuya was almost asleep as well, then leaned over to restrain Byakuya with kido and to deliver the final insult.</p><p>“Byakuya, I think you should know…Renji was not really here.”</p><p>
  <em>Check and mate…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Reawakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A warm shaft of light brought Byakuya awake again. He found that he had been released from his restraints, and that Aizen Sousuke was gone from the room. He was also stunned to find that his spirit energy had been unsealed and Senbonzakura lay in a finely crafted stand beside the bed. He couldn’t help but wonder why.</p><p>
  <em>Why now? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is Aizen doing now?</em>
</p><p>He sat up slowly, but even so, his head swam and spots of light danced around him. The welts on his back ached and stung, and when he sat up, he noticed the blood staining the sheets, some from the oozing welts and some that he didn’t want to think about. He found himself suddenly nauseated and pushed himself to his feet. Staggering into the bathroom, he dropped to his knees, retching. As he sat back, a light robe fell around his shoulders and Aizen Sousuke knelt next to him, slipping a supportive arm around him.</p><p>“Are you all right now?” he asked.</p><p>Byakuya swallowed hard and leaned back against the wall.</p><p>“Leave me alone,” he whispered, “You’ve done enough damage.”</p><p>“Don’t be belligerent, Byakuya. If you are uncomfortable, I’d like to help.”</p><p>Byakuya managed a short, sarcastic laugh.</p><p>“You want to help? Then get away from me! The sight of you makes me sick. The very thought of you…”</p><p>He leaned forward and threw up again, then fell back, but instead of falling against the wall, he fell back into Aizen’s arms and came to rest against his shoulder. Spots continued to appear and swirl in the haze around him. He rested against the other’s shoulder, taking slow breaths and gradually recovering. He shivered softly as he realized that Aizen was gently stroking his hair and face. It gave him the feeling of snakes crawling on his skin, but he ignored it, focusing instead on deepening his breathing and coaxing his muddled head into clearing.</p><p>“You may find this hard to believe, Byakuya, but I do have feelings for you,” Aizen said, continuing to run his fingers through the silken strands, “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Then perhaps you might consider a little less violence in your lovemaking,” Byakuya said in a low, tired voice.</p><p>“I could not allow you to behave as you did and not respond with a proper punishment. If your behavior improves from now on, then I will not need to resort to violence.”</p><p>Byakuya took a shaky breath and climbed to his feet. Aizen turned him toward the shower and leaned in to turn on the water. He removed Byakuya’s robe and his own clothing, then stepped into the shower with the noble. Byakuya ignored him and turned to face the water, letting it rush down onto his face, shoulders and chest. He flinched and shifted uncomfortably as the water rolled over his shoulders and began to run down his wounded back. A soft touch and a flare of healing energy startled him and he turned and backed away from Aizen. The leader of the hollows gave him a disapproving look.</p><p>“Byakuya, given that we are married, it should not startle you when I touch you. I realize it will take some getting used to, but I do hope you will make an attempt to make this more comfortable for both of us. There is no need for this union to be unpleasant.”</p><p>Byakuya frowned.</p><p>“This <em>union</em> is unpleasant by its very nature. You fail to understand that I had a soul mate. I am still in love with him. I think about him every day. And every time I look at you, I hate you for taking that away from me.”</p><p>To his surprise, Aizen regarded him without anger or jealousy. He merely nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p>“That is to be expected, of course, but with time, you will forget Abarai Renji and you will adjust to life here, Byakuya. If you put your mind to it, you could actually become quite content here.”</p><p>Byakuya let out a hissing breath.</p><p>“This is a dead place! All that resides here are dead things and nightmares. I feel suffocated by the lack of open air and natural light. And…everything about this place is a lie…everything!”</p><p>Aizen stepped closer and put his hands on the noble’s face. Byakuya had no choice but to meet the tranquil brown eyes.</p><p>“The thing about an illusion, Byakuya,” he said quietly, “Is that how real it is, depends on you. It is your choice. Everything here…even our marriage can be real…if you wish it to be.”</p><p>He brought his lips gently to the noble’s. Byakuya held perfectly still, neither accepting nor rejecting the contact.</p><p>“You just need to decide which it will be.”</p><p>He picked up a washcloth and turned Byakuya away from him, then carefully cleaned the wounds on his back. He finished and his hands moved downward. Byakuya started to pull away, but was stayed by Aizen’s hands.</p><p>“You were hurt during our lovemaking. I am going to heal you. Hold still.”</p><p>Byakuya couldn’t help but flinch and shiver at the invasive touches, but it was a relief to be without the pain. He wondered, however, why he didn’t also heal the welts on his back.</p><p>“May I ask you a question?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Why are you healing those wounds and not the others?”</p><p>Aizen looked calmly into his eyes.</p><p>“Because you earned the wounds on your back. I leave them to heal naturally, so that you will not forget why they are there. Do you understand?”</p><p>“All too well,” Byakuya replied softly.</p><p>Byakuya stepped back out of the shower and dried himself off on a warm towel, then slipped into his robe. With Aizen following, he made his way back to the bed and sat down, leaning back against the pillows and drawing up his knees. Aizen sat on the edge of the bed half-facing him.</p><p>“Why did you unseal my spirit energy and give me back my blade?” Byakuya asked suddenly, “Aren’t you concerned that I might kill you in your sleep?”</p><p>Aizen smiled.</p><p>“The blow would never land, Byakuya. I am in no danger from you. I was only holding them away from you while I was breaking down your defenses and getting what I wanted from you. I have what I want, so I no longer need to hold anything away from you. Besides, I thought it would make a nice wedding gift for you.”</p><p>“And you are not concerned that I will leave Las Noches?” Byakuya asked.</p><p>“No,” Aizen answered softly, “You have nowhere to go. You are my spouse now and you are pregnant with my child. You don’t require restraints of any kind now, because you cannot attack me and you cannot run from me. The only thing I will deny you is Abarai Renji. You are welcome to receive any other visitors you wish. I will allow them to come and go safely. I am sure that at some point, your clan elders will need to come to confirm the birth of the heir to the Kuchiki clan leadership.”</p><p>Byakuya’s already pale face went even more white.</p><p>“That’s why you did this…” he whispered in shock, “You never wanted me. You want control of the house Kuchiki!”</p><p>Aizen’s smile widened.</p><p>“Very perceptive, Byakuya. I knew it wouldn’t take you long to figure it out. That child in your belly, my child, is the next clan leader.”</p><p>“You’re going to kill me?” Byakuya whispered, not quite believing, “You’re going to kill me and take control of the family while the child is too young to assume leadership! As guardian, you would act in his stead. You would gain control…”</p><p>Aizen studied Byakuya’s stunned expression for a moment, then leaned forward and brushed the hair away from his eyes. Byakuya flinched and drew back.</p><p>“I want to keep you alive, Byakuya. As I said before, I do have feelings for you. But I need control of your noble clan. If you will cooperate with me, then I may be able to spare your life, but if you continue to show such defiance, I shall have no choice but to kill you. The Espadas and the hollows are strong, Byakuya…but we need more strength, more raw power. Of the four great noble clans, the house Kuchiki is the most powerful. I will use that power to set the noble clans against each other and throw the Seireitei into chaos. And while their attention is focused on regaining order, I will complete my plans and overthrow the soul king. Without the power of the noble clans on his side, he will be weakened and made vulnerable. In this way, I will overcome him.”</p><p>Byakuya shut his eyes against the words. He swallowed hard and tried to think of something to say, but there were no words. Aizen gazed at him sympathetically.</p><p>“Byakuya, you look pale. Would you like Mari to come and examine you?” he asked.</p><p>He rose and started for the door, then paused with his back to the noble.</p><p>“I will be out for the day. I will see you here tonight…Byakuya.”</p><p>Aizen walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.</p><p>Byakuya leaned back against the pillows, thinking the situation through carefully.</p><p>
  <em>There is something in what Aizen has done that is a mistake. There has to be! And if I thought hard enough, I will think of something, some way to protect my clan. I cannot let them fall into Aizen Sousuke’s hands.</em>
</p><p>“I’d die before I’d hand him control,” Byakuya whispered.</p><p>And then it struck him…</p><p>“Wait…wait…the guardianship! If I can escape, I can return to the clan. The clan will keep the Gotei 13 from executing me…at least until the child is born. And while we wait, I will transfer guardianship to…”</p><p>The door opened, breaking his train of thought, and Mari entered the room.</p><p>“Aizen-sama sent me,” she said, her eyes on the bloodstained sheets, “He said that you were in need of healing.”</p><p>She moved to the bedside and slid the robe down off of his shoulders, then motioned for him to lie on his stomach. The healer’s eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful pale skin, covered with deep bruising and angry, oozing welts. She swallowed hard and leaned forward, calling her healing power to life.</p><p>“He can’t keep doing this to you,” she said softly, “If he doesn’t stop, he could harm your child.”</p><p>Her hands moved slowly over the expanse of his back and he felt the pain begin to ease.</p><p>“I’ll need you to return to the infirmary with me,” she said, pulling away, “Some of the wounds on your back are showing signs of infection.”</p><p>Byakuya turned to look at her.</p><p>“Arigato,” he said quietly, and he rose and followed her out of the room.</p><p>Mari led him down several hallways, heading toward the infirmary. They walked slowly, mostly due to Byakuya’s discomfort, and as they went, it occurred to Byakuya that she kept looking around them. Finally, they turned a corner and she opened a door and quickly pushed him into a small storeroom. Though startled, Byakuya stood calmly as she closed the door and leaned toward him.</p><p>“I only have a moment before I am missed, but I thought you should know…I saw someone outside the fortress…watching…someone with red hair and tattooed skin.”</p><p>“Renji?” Byakuya whispered, his face lighting up with hope.</p><p>There was a shifting in the boxes in the back of the storeroom and a dark figure stepped out from behind them, Byakuya froze, not daring to believe his eyes.</p><p>“I helped him get inside and when the two of you are ready, I will help to get you out. I must go now, but Aizen-sama is gone for a time, so the two of you should be able to visit in safety. This is the one place I know of where there are no security cameras watching.”</p><p>She slipped out the door, closing it softly behind her.</p><p>Byakuya stood as still as a deer, watching as Renji stepped closer.</p><p>“Are you real, this time?” Byakuya whispered, “Or is this just another of Aizen’s tricks?”</p><p>Renji stepped closer.</p><p>“I’m real, Byakuya. I promise you, I’m real.”</p><p>Byakuya closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around the redhead and sinking into his embrace. He was shocked when tears welled up in his eyes and he couldn’t stop them.</p><p>“Renji…” he whispered, “Renji…”</p><p>He looked and smelled and felt like Renji…and he kissed the way Renji did, open-mouthed and deeply passionate, his tongue eagerly plunging into Byakuya’s mouth and gently curling around his.</p><p>“I’m going to get you out of here,” Renji said softly, “Don’t worry about the Gotei 13 or Soutaichou. We just have to get away from this place!”</p><p>Byakuya nodded.</p><p>“Have you planned an escape route?” he asked quietly.</p><p>“Yeah…I’m set. We can leave during the night. Do you think you can slip away? I can meet you here.”</p><p>Byakuya’s head bowed and he brushed the tears away from his eyes.</p><p>“Renji…I…don’t know. You see, I…have found myself in a difficult situation. I don’t know if I can slip away at night.”</p><p>“Why?” asked Renji, frowning, “Does he have you guarded?”</p><p>And then he knew it must really be Renji.</p><p>
  <em>He has no awareness, no cognizance, no idea what I have done.</em>
</p><p>“Renji…Aizen Sousuke…sleeps with me at night.”</p><p>Renji stared.</p><p>“He…sleeps with you?”</p><p>Byakuya lowered his eyes and nodded.</p><p>“There is more…and I am afraid it may make you want to turn and walk away.”</p><p>Renji gazed at him guardedly.</p><p>“I came here to exact revenge on Aizen. I did this on my own and against orders…and I failed. I was captured and I was brought here. Aizen said that he had a plan for me…one he had set in place all of that time ago, when he chose to use Rukia in his plans. He knew what my reaction would be, and that I would break the rules and come after him. Renji, he wanted me to come here looking for him. He was waiting for me when I arrived, as if he somehow knew I would come…and he overcame my senses and escaped my attack. He overpowered me and brought me into the fortress, where he told me his plans. He said that he wanted to marry me and have children together. He will use that to gain control of the Kuchiki clan.”</p><p>He stopped and wiped away the tears that were returning.</p><p>“Well, we’ll get you out of here before…”</p><p>“I’m already pregnant…and we are married.”</p><p>“What?” Renji whispered, his eyes wide.</p><p>“Renji, I’m sorry. He…he played games with my mind. He…made me think that I killed you…then that you were captured and being held here.”</p><p>“You…married him?” Renji said, pale faced.</p><p>“He said that they were going to kill you! He made an illusion that was so real! I couldn’t tell it was a lie, Renji! The whole time I’ve been here, I haven’t been able to tell the lies from the truth. And now everything is in pieces. I am married to that bastard…having his child.”</p><p>“If he forced you to marry him, then it isn’t legal.”</p><p>“I agreed to it…because he said they would kill you.”</p><p>“Byakuya, forcing you into saying the words, intimidating you…that nullifies everything!”</p><p>Byakuya gazed into Renji’s eyes.</p><p>“It doesn’t change the fact that I am having his child.”</p><p>“He raped you.” Renji said in a low, angry voice.</p><p>“He…somehow gained control of my body. I could not resist him. Renji, I fought every moment with my mind, but he had control of my body. I couldn’t stop it! And now there is nothing I can do. If I return to the Seireitei, I will be executed.”</p><p>Renji shook his head.</p><p>“I’m not going to let that happen!” he exclaimed, “Look, we’ll go to Shihoin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke. I know they will help you. Trust me, Byakuya! We’ll find a way out of this,” he said, brushing away his tears.</p><p>“Forgive me,” Byakuya said, bowing his head, “but the pregnancy makes me unable to hold them back…and I…Renji, I was afraid I would never see you again. Even worse…I was afraid what you would think of me if I did see you again.”</p><p>“What I’d think of you? Byakuya, come on! I’m not going to change my mind about the way I feel for you just because Aizen did this to you! You can’t tell me that you think I’d just leave you like that!”</p><p>“But it was my fault!” Byakuya said in a choked voice, “If I had obeyed Soutaichou’s order, then I wouldn’t have been captured in the first place.”</p><p>“Hey,” said Renji, placing a gentle hand on his face, “You wanted to make him pay for what he did to Rukia…and what he did to you. Anyone would want that, Byakuya! I don’t care that you broke the law. I don’t care about you being married to him or having his child, because I get that it wasn’t your choice! You need to trust me. You have to come with me. I will get you out of here…and we’ll find a way out of this!”</p><p>Byakuya nodded.</p><p>“Of course…yes…perhaps we should go now, while Aizen is not here,” Byakuya suggested.</p><p>“All right. I know the way out. Come with me.”</p><p>Renji held out his hand. Byakuya stared at it, then up into Renji’s eyes and slowly took hold of his hand. They slipped out of the storeroom, then crept down the hallway and into a utility room. Renji scouted ahead, then came back and led him forward.</p><p>“There is a shipping area back here. We’ll just go out that way and slip away. Come on!”</p><p>Byakuya followed Renji, ducking behind crates and boxes, moving slowly toward the exit. They reached it without incident and slipped out into the desert.</p><p>“We’ll have to move quickly, now. It won’t take them long to realize you’re gone.”</p><p>They started to flash step away, but suddenly, strong arms took hold of Byakuya and dragged him back, then sealed his spirit energy away. Renji turned, drawing Zabimaru, but froze as Aizen raised his blade to Byakuya’s throat.</p><p>“Don’t do it, Renji,” he said, warningly, “or I will kill him!”</p><p>“Don’t listen to him!” Byakuya hissed, “He won’t kill me. Run!”</p><p>“Yes, Renji,” Aizen said, tightening his arm around the noble’s waist, “Why don’t you leave now?”</p><p>“I’m not leaving him with you, you sick bastard! He’s coming with me!”</p><p>Without waiting for an answer, he sent Zabimaru in an arc around Byakuya, nearly striking Aizen and causing him to jump backwards, pulling Byakuya along with him.</p><p>“Renji, run!” Byakuya gasped.</p><p>But now guards were appearing all around them. Zabimaru soared through the air, tearing through them, but Byakuya could see that there were too many guards. They closed around him and took him to the ground in a flurry of blows that left more than a few guards dead on the sand.</p><p>“Stop them!” he yelled at Aizen, “Let me convince him to leave! Please!”</p><p>“Hold!” Aizen said calmly.</p><p>The guards froze with Renji in their grasp.</p><p>“Take him to the cellblock. No one touches him without my leave!”</p><p>Byakuya sagged against Aizen, watching as Renji was led away.</p><p>“Why couldn’t you just let him go?” Byakuya asked, choking on the words.</p><p>“Because,” Aizen said, turning him back toward the fortress, “he tried to take what is mine!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Broken Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya walked silently down the hallway, ringed by hollow guards and followed by Aizen Sousuke. They made their way back into the main building of the fortress, past the training grounds and kitchen, up a flight of stairs and down another hallway, to Aizen’s bedroom. The guards stopped at the door, opening it and waiting as Byakuya, then Aizen passed through, then closing it behind them. Byakuya stood just inside the door, facing away from Aizen, unmoving and waiting.</p><p>“Take off your clothes and lie down on your stomach,” Aizen said in a calm, emotionless voice.</p><p>Byakuya suppressed a shiver and removed his clothing, then took his place on the bed. He turned his head away from Aizen. He could hear the sounds of clothing being removed and Aizen moving to join him. The bed moved and Byakuya tensed, waiting for the pain to begin.</p><p>He was surprised to feel warm fluid drip onto his back and warmer hands begin to work the fluid slowly into his skin. He relaxed gradually as the gentle motion continued, but remained wary of any sudden change in his unpredictable spouse.</p><p>“You are still tense,” Aizen said, working at the tight muscles in his shoulders, “Why is that?”</p><p>“Why?” Byakuya repeated, “I would think that would be obvious, given that you just found me outside the fortress with Abarai Renji. You did say that I was not allowed to see him or to leave the fortress. I did both.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Aizen asked, smiling, “Byakuya, are you sure? Twice before you were certain he was here, also…and both times it wasn’t real. What tells you that it was real this time? If it was, wouldn’t I be punishing you?”</p><p>Byakuya sighed resignedly.</p><p>“Perhaps you are…”</p><p>“How am I punishing you?” he asked, moving down to his lower back and deepening his touches.</p><p>“You are trying to confuse me,” Byakuya said calmly, “but I know that Renji was really here. I am completely certain of it.”</p><p>“And you weren’t the last two times?” Aizen asked, and Byakuya could feel him smirking.</p><p>“Not as sure as I am this time.”</p><p>“And how sure is that?”</p><p>“Renji is my soul mate. I realized that there was a different feel to his presence this time. And when he kissed me…”</p><p>“You kissed Renji?” Aizen asked in a low, dangerous voice.</p><p>His hands paused. Byakuya felt a tremor pass through his body.</p><p>“As I said, Renji is my soul mate. Did you expect I would not?”</p><p>Aizen took hold of the noble and turned him roughly onto his back.</p><p>“Let me make something very clear to you, <em>Aizen</em> Byakuya,” he said warningly, “You are married to me. I am the only one you will kiss or touch in any sexual way. I am the only one who you will allow to kiss or touch you in any sexual way…is that clear?”</p><p>Byakuya stared up into the almost crazed brown eyes, surprised at the intensity of emotion he saw there. Aizen’s hand tightened painfully.</p><p>“Byakuya?”</p><p>“Hai, Sousuke.”</p><p>The dangerous eyes held his a moment longer, then he turned Byakuya back onto his stomach and continued to massage his back.</p><p>“Mari is a good healer,” Aizen said softly, “There will be no scars here.”</p><p>Byakuya turned his head to look up at him.</p><p>“Sousuke…why is it that you have not punished me? The offenses I committed today are worse than those I committed yesterday.”</p><p>“And you feel that you deserve punishment?”</p><p>Byakuya paused, thinking.</p><p>“Perhaps you do,” Aizen said, nodding in agreement, “and perhaps I am using a different method of punishment this time. Turn over.”</p><p>Byakuya turned onto his back. He waited for Aizen to take some kind of action against him, but he merely continued to massage oil into the soft expanse of the noble’s pale skin.</p><p>“Sometimes, Byakuya, the best method of punishing someone is to withhold it.”</p><p>He moved so that he rested on his side next to the noble and placed a hand on his face, turning it and bringing Byakuya’s lips to meet his. Byakuya closed his eyes, but did not resist.</p><p>“And sometimes,” he whispered, “It is better yet to take that punishment and place it in the last place the guilty one wishes for it to be.”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes widened.</p><p>“What are they doing to Renji?” he asked, his voice trembling.</p><p>“No one has touched him yet. They will not until I give the order for them to do so. Before they begin, I want him to see that you are mine…to understand that the only one who touches you…is me.”</p><p>“Sousuke…”</p><p>“Renji has seen everything we have done since we arrived here…and now we are going to make love and he is going to watch. If you cooperate, he will not be hurt and if you resist, Gin will hurt him. Think carefully, Byakuya. What will you do?”</p><p>The noble stared at him in silence.</p><p>“Perhaps you need some incentive,” Aizen said, sitting up and bringing Byakuya with him, then reaching for the television remote that sat on the nightstand.</p><p>He pressed several buttons and Renji’s immobilized form appeared on the screen. To Byakuya’s relief, he did not appear to have been harmed yet.</p><p>“Byakuya, I need your answer.”</p><p>He gazed into the monitor, his eyes locked on the lean, tanned body, naked and restrained with kido. He could see that Renji’s head was turned and he was looking at something.</p><p>“He watches as you make your decision,” Aizen supplied softly, “and how do you choose?”</p><p>Byakuya continued to stare, silent and spellbound by the sight of his restrained lover.</p><p>“I’ll only ask you one more time, Byakuya.”</p><p>A tremor shook his body and his hands clenched the sheets.</p><p>“What is your decision?”</p><p>“I have your word that he will not be hurt?” Byakuya asked in a low voice.</p><p>Aizen smiled.</p><p>“Renji will not be hurt,” he said softly, taking the noble in his arms and lowering him onto his back.</p><p>Byakuya turned his head aside and closed his eyes. Aizen’s hand took hold of his head and turned it back.</p><p>“Look at me,” Aizen said firmly, “I don’t want you to forget who you are with.”</p><p>Aizen’s mouth took hold of his with surprisingly gentle pressure and his hands explored Byakuya’s body with equal care. Byakuya was careful not to resist in any way, but he couldn’t suppress a shiver, knowing that Renji could see everything that was happening. Aizen took his time, plundering the depths of the noble’s perfect mouth, tracing the curves of his face with gentle fingertips, then moving on to tease his throat with wet kisses and warm suction. One hand slid slowly down the length of Byakuya’s body and reached for his awakening member. As he touched it, Byakuya felt as though a shock passed through him and suddenly tore himself away. He sat up on the edge of the bed, his fingers clenched and his eyes desperate. Aizen sat up slowly, a curious expression on his face.</p><p>“Byakuya, have you changed your mind?”</p><p>He looked into the monitor and he could see the fury in Renji’s eyes, the way he struggled against his bonds.</p><p>“Should I tell Gin to begin?”</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Byakuya whispered, “Why can’t you just let him go? I won’t try to leave again…I won’t…”</p><p>“I told you,” Aizen said, sitting up and wrapping an arm around him, “This is your punishment for trying to escape…yours and his. I’m afraid it’s inevitable. And my patience is growing thin. You need to make your decision and accept the punishment you have chosen.”</p><p>Byakuya stared at Renji.</p><p>“Let me take on his punishment as well…please…”</p><p>Aizen’s expression darkened.</p><p>“Gin,” he said quietly.</p><p>“No…don’t…I’ll do it. Just…don’t hurt him. You promised you wouldn’t.”</p><p>Aizen brought his face close to Byakuya’s, studying the anguish in his features.</p><p>“You would do anything to spare him pain, wouldn’t you?” he asked.</p><p>Byakuya stared into the calm brown eyes.</p><p>“I would do anything you ask if you would let him go.”</p><p>“You love him. You want to spare him pain.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Aizen leaned forward and kissed Byakuya gently on the lips.</p><p>“I’m feeling generous today,” he said, his eyes unreadable, “Not only will I not require you to make love with me in front of Renji, I will indulge you in your wish that he be spared pain.”</p><p>He leaned against Byakuya, pressing his cheek gently to the noble’s. Byakuya sat, frozen, a sick feeling rising inside as Aizen turned his eyes to the monitor. Byakuya’s breath quickened.</p><p>“Gin, make sure that you do not hurt Abarai Renji,” he said, smirking, “Deliver the punishment gently.”</p><p>Aizen’s hands took hold of Byakuya’s wrists and froze him in place with kido.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Byakuya gasped.</p><p>He nuzzled the noble’s ear.</p><p>“Punishing you, of course.”</p><p>Gin approached the restrained shinigami wearing a wide smile. He slithered out of his clothes, letting them drop to the floor, then knelt next to the redhead and pulled his hair tie free, releasing the long red strands. Gin ran his fingers slowly through the long, thick strands, arranging them carefully around Renji’s head. The redhead’s eyes flared dangerously.</p><p>“Get your fucking hands off of me, you freak!” he shouted, straining against the kido that held him motionless on his back.</p><p>“Stop!” cried Byakuya, tearing at the kido that held him frozen, “You said you wouldn’t hurt him! I told you I would do whatever you said! Don’t do this, Sousuke!”</p><p>“Shh,” hissed Aizen softly, “I’m keeping my promise, Byakuya. Gin will be very careful not to hurt him.”</p><p>“You lying bastard! You knew what I would think! You planned to do this all along!” Byakuya said, shivering with rage.</p><p>Gin leaned over Renji and traced the black tattoos of his face. Smiling down into the redhead’s furious, twisted features, he extended his tongue and stroked the black markings of his face, tracing them again with his fingers as he tasted them.</p><p>“Just as I’ve always thought,” Gin mused as he continued on to Renji’s throat, “Like black fire! Delicious…”</p><p>“I’ll kill you, you fucking snake!” seethed Renji, his chest heaving as he fought the restraints.</p><p>“That would be something to see, now wouldn’t it?” Gin laughed softly, “But you have a bit of a problem, being restrained as you are, unless you happen to excel at breaking kido restraints, ne?”</p><p>The slender hands worked their way gradually down the length of the lean, tanned body, his mouth following, greedily tasting every inch of the vast expanse of bared skin. Byakuya could see that Renji was shaking with rage and revulsion. His own anger flared inside. Despite the fact that his spirit energy had been sealed away, his eyes glowed with fury. Aizen stared in fascination.</p><p>“You’re beautiful when you are angry, Byakuya,” he breathed against the pale skin of the noble’s bare shoulder.</p><p>Beneath the seal on his power, the noble’s spirit energy seethed and strained, pulsing sharply and bringing sparks to his eyes. Aizen watched, rapt.</p><p>“I don’t know who is more fun to watch,” he whispered, “you or Gin and Renji.”</p><p>Gin reached down and took hold of Renji’s hardened member, pleasuring the area as he sucked warmly at the restrained shinigami’s nipples, then ran a trail of kisses down his abdomen. He stopped to stare appreciatively for a moment before leaning forward and continuing his ministrations as Renji released a savage wave of curses. Gin’s smile widened and he stroked the long, lean abdomen with soft fingertips as he continued to provide intense suction.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll offer you my fingers to suck on, Renji,” Gin said, laughing, “I might not get them back!”</p><p>“You’re damned right, you wouldn’t get them back!” Renji snapped.</p><p>Gin slipped his fingers into his own mouth, making a great show of bathing each in saliva. He loosened the kido slightly to adjust the redhead’s legs. Renji chose that moment to put all of his energy into a well aimed kick that struck Gin squarely in the face and sent him flying backwards into the wall behind him.</p><p>“Take that, you son of a bitch!” Renji snarled, “Come back for more, if you want it!”</p><p>Gin climbed to his feet, wiping blood away from his nose and mouth. His face darkened and the spirit energy flared dangerously around him.</p><p>“Gin,” Aizen said, smiling at the redhead’s spunk, “remember, he is to experience no pain.”</p><p>Gin’s face darkened even more, but he clamped the kido down tightly again, freezing Renji in place. He carefully prepared the furious shinigami as Renji continued to sear his ears with threats and insults. Gin’s body shook with barely restrained rage as he slowly entered the redhead and he leaned down as he buried himself in Renji’s body and whispered a threat of his own.</p><p>“Just wait until he looks away…until you are left alone for a moment. You will pay for that!”</p><p>He thrust in as hard as he dared with Aizen watching and reached down with one hand to stroke the redhead in rhythm with his motions.</p><p>Byakuya felt his control slipping and descended into mind-bending, killing rage. The kido that held him suddenly exploded and before Aizen could react, Byakuya forced him down onto the floor, bringing his weight down heavily on top of him and summoning his power. Knowing he would, most likely only land one attack, he did his best to make it count.</p><p>“Hado #4 Byakurai!”</p><p>Power blazed from his extended fingertip and drove Aizen down against the floor, as his own power flared against the sudden attack. Byakuya’s hands wrapped around Aizen’s throat and began to squeeze as their spirit energy raged and swelled around them. The windows in the room shattered under the onslaught of power and the walls creaked and groaned, weakened by the explosive energy. Byakuya reached for the stand that held Senbonzakura and Aizen chose that moment to throw him down and pin him against the floor. Byakuya rolled free and flash stepped for his weapon as the television and lamps exploded from the force of their combined power. His hand closed around the hilt and he drew it, slashing blindly.</p><p>“Scatter, Senbonzakura!”</p><p>Pink petal blades filled the air around them, out of control because of the taichou’s uncontrolled rage. The blades tore at both of them as Aizen flash stepped away, taking hold of his own weapon as Byakuya came to his feet. Their weapons crossed, flaring with power, crashing against each other and sending showers of sparks outward.</p><p>“You won’t win, Byakuya,” Aizen said calmly, circling slowly.</p><p>The noble answered with an onslaught of high speed slashes, then turned and released a more controlled blast of petal blades. Aizen raised his weapon and shattered the petals, then stood, gazing at the noble as he closed in again. He was almost taken off his feet as a blast of blue fire erupted from Byakuya’s hands. Aizen flash stepped into it, striking it with his own power and driving it back into Byakuya, throwing the noble backwards. He shot forward and came down on top of the struggling noble as he fell. He buried his blade in Byakuya’s shoulder and extended a hand to touch the noble’s forehead, sending a shock of spirit energy through him and plunging him into darkness. Byakuya’s body went limp beneath Aizen’s and Senbonzakura dropped from his nerveless fingers.</p><p>Aizen sat for several long moments, breathing heavily and gazing down at the blood that leaked from numerous cuts on his skin and Byakuya’s.</p><p>“You will regret this…” he whispered, pulling his weapon free of Byakuya’s shoulder.</p><p>Then he lifted the unconscious taichou into his arms and carried him to the infirmary.</p><p>Noting the sudden loss of the feed from Byakuya’s room, Gin smiled wickedly down at Renji.</p><p>“Ah,” he said softly, “Now let’s see how much pain I can inflict on your sweet little body without leaving a mark!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Healer's Apprentice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mari shook her head in disgust as she studied the latest damage to the pregnant shinigami’s slender body. He was not even beginning to show and already he had been injured by Aizen on several occasions.</p><p>“Aizen-sama,” she said, gazing up at him disapprovingly, “”If you truly wish Kuchiki Byakuya to survive long enough to have this child, then you need to stop beating him every time he annoys you. He simply cannot take this kind of damage while he is in such a condition. He will miscarry if he is subjected to much more of this.”</p><p>She bent over the injured shinigami and gently pulled away his bloodied clothing, baring the slashed flesh. She caught her breath as she examined the deep wound to his shoulder.</p><p>“He brought this on himself by attempting to attack me. He was unwise,” he said, gazing down at the unconscious taichou.</p><p>“He will require surgery,” Mari said, flicking her eyes upward, “These wounds are deep.”</p><p>Byakuya moaned and shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>“Byakuya,” Mari said softly, “try not to move. You’ve been injured and you need to stay still.”</p><p>Byakuya moaned again and his hand lifted to his abdomen. Mari leaned over him, touching his face and gazing into his hazy, unfocused eyes.</p><p>“Byakuya, are you having abdominal pains?” she asked.</p><p>“Y-yes,” he managed in a barely audible voice.</p><p>He shuddered softly and lost focus, drifting back into unconsciousness.</p><p>“Will he and the baby be all right?” Aizen asked quietly.</p><p>“Oh, now you’re worried about him?” Mari asked sarcastically, her temper momentarily outstripping her usual caution in dealing with the leader of the hollows, “You should have thought of that before you used his shoulder as a pincushion!”</p><p>“Mari,” Aizen said, in a tolerant tone, “cease with your admonishments and heal him. I do need for him to live. Save the child if you can, but if a choice must be made, put his life first.”</p><p>“Of course, Aizen-sama,” Mari answered, clenching her teeth to hide her disgust.</p><p>Aizen gazed down at Byakuya frowning for a moment longer.</p><p>“Call for me when he wakes,” he said, turning and leaving the room.</p><p>“Yeah, right I’m going to call for you…bully,” the healer huffed under her breath, “I can’t believe he’d beat up on a pregnant person. True, you’re tougher than you look, but he is awful.”</p><p>She touched Byakuya’s face gently.</p><p>“I wish you and your friend had gotten away. They’ve got him down in the cellblock. This just goes from bad to worse. And now you two could lose your baby.”</p><p>Her heart leapt into her throat as she realized that Byakuya’s eyes were open. But a moment later, she noticed that he was still unfocused and senseless.</p><p>“What’s happening?” he whispered.</p><p>“I’m going to make you sleep for awhile, Byakuya. You’ve been injured and you need surgery.”</p><p>“Am I…going to…to…”</p><p>“I’m going to heal you, and when we’re done with that, we’ll monitor the progress of your baby. Just relax and let the sedative do its work.”</p><p>She injected him with the sedative and had him moved to the surgery room. She set a healing field around him, and placed a monitor to follow the status of the baby, then bent over him and carefully cleaned the deep shoulder wound. It took nearly an hour for her to slowly knit the damaged muscle and flesh back together, before sealing the wound and turning to his lesser injuries. She was disturbed at the amount of blood he had lost and ordered fluids to be given intravenously. As the surgery ended, she noticed a disturbing drop in the reiatsu of both the shinigami and the child he carried.</p><p>“Damn! I thought this might happen!”</p><p>She poured more reiatsu into the healing field around him and placed her hands on his abdomen, focusing heavily. He was close to miscarriage, but Mari sent warm pulses of spirit energy into the muscles and the space around the baby, flooding the area with calming reiatsu. Sweat broke out on her forehead as she struggled to keep the area from contracting again. After an hour, Byakuya’s reiatsu strengthened, and soon after, the baby’s returned to a normal level. Mari breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>
  <em>But I have to think of something to do. Byakuya isn’t going to be able to survive any more injuries like this one. The strain on his pregnant body is already pushing the limits.</em>
</p><p>Mari sighed in frustration.</p><p>
  <em>If Aizen gets his hands on Byakuya again, I know I’m going to be dealing with a miscarriage next time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It isn’t fair…none of it! But what can I do? </em>
</p><p>She stared down at Byakuya as he slept, wondering. She thought also of the red haired shinigami in the cellblock. She wondered how he was faring. If Gin was involved, it was likely she would be called down to heal him as well.</p><p>She sighed heavily, wishing there was some way to get the two out of the fortress. Of course, there was no easy way to do that. She was much too likely to be caught.</p><p><em>We need help</em>.</p><p><em>We</em>, she mused inwardly, <em>When did I start lumping myself in with them</em>?</p><p>Then it occurred to Mari that perhaps they could help her as well. But she had to take care of Byakuya and to protect the child he carried. She gazed down at him thoughtfully, wondering how best to do that. An idea came to her, but she almost discarded it.</p><p>
  <em>It’s a little crazy…but it just might be that crazy is the only thing that will get us all out of this.</em>
</p><p>“I’d ask your permission if there was a way,” she whispered to an unconscious Byakuya, “but there isn’t time to wait for you to wake up. He’ll likely be in here any minute to check and see how you are doing. I need to get this started right now. Forgive me, things will be pretty hazy for you for a while, but this will keep him from harming you until I can figure out a way to get you and your Renji out of here!”</p><p>“Mari?” Aizen’s voice said from the doorway, “I heard he was out of surgery. How is he?”</p><p>“He and the baby survived, fortunately,” she said in a tired voice, “but he is in a very delicate state. Pregnancy is hard on the body in the best and most normal of situations, but his case has not been normal from the start. Remember that he is male…and even given that the Kuchiki males are capable of giving birth, it is difficult and it puts a strain on the body.”</p><p>“So what can I do to make sure he doesn’t miscarry?” Aizen asked.</p><p>“First, do not hit him. Any intrusion on the body registers in the womb. It shocks the system and is bad for both Byakuya and his baby. Secondly, I would strongly recommend that you do not engage in intercourse for the rest of the time he is pregnant. As I said, he is in a fragile state right now. Even normal relations cause reactions in the body that could cause him to miscarry.”</p><p>“I don’t understand why he is in such a fragile state. What affected him this way?” asked Aizen.</p><p>“He lost a lot of blood and leaked reiatsu. Both were at shockingly low levels. I was able to infuse him with reiatsu and replenish it, but the blood will need to replace itself. I want to keep him here in the infirmary for a few days, just to monitor him and to ensure that he does not miscarry.”</p><p>Aizen nodded.</p><p>“I want you to let me know when he wakes,” he said, turning to go, “Do not worry if you have to wake me.”</p><p>Mari shook her head in confusion as he walked away. She turned back to Byakuya and gazed down at him sympathetically. His chest rose and fell more steadily now and his reiatsu had returned to normal. She looked around and, seeing that she was alone, she withdrew a syringe and stepped in close to the sleeping shinigami.</p><p>“This is going to keep you under for a while, and when you wake, you will appear to have some odd symptoms, but I promise, the effects are not permanent, and they won’t hurt the baby. What this will do is protect you from him. Hopefully, it will keep you from taking any more damage. Then, the only other thing is to figure out how to get Renji out of the cellblock. But I just might have an idea of what to do there also.”</p><p>Byakuya flinched and his eyes opened as she delivered the injection. His eyes grew cloudy and confused and he sank back into unconsciousness. Mari stroked his hair gently for a moment, then went into her office and sat down at her desk, rubbing her eyes and pondering what to do next.</p><p>
  <em>I’ve never done anything like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s dangerous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But…it’s also the right thing to do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>Renji rested fitfully under the weight of the kido restraints. His chest rose and fell unsteadily and his breathing was ragged. His body hurt like hell after the beating he had taken from Gin. He promised himself that at the first opportunity, he was going to engage in some serious payback on Aizen’s snaky sidekick. But for now, there was little he could do, but wait for an opening.</p><p>He heard his cell door open and close, but couldn’t turn his head to see who it was. The reiatsu didn’t feel like Gin’s, but Renji didn’t completely trust his reading, since reiatsu reading wasn’t his strong point. The reiatsu felt familiar and he wondered where he had encountered it before.</p><p>A cloaked figure appeared next to him.</p><p>“You’re the one who helped me get in!” Renji exclaimed softly, “Am I glad to see you!”</p><p>“I am going to release the kido restraints. When I do, you must come with me quickly. We will have very little time to get from here to where I can conceal you. When we get there, I will explain how you will hide yourself while you remain in Las Noches. When they realize you are gone, they will search far and wide, every nook and cranny. You had best have some good cover when they do, or you will just end up back here! Now, you aren’t going to attack me, are you?”</p><p>Renji smiled up at her.</p><p>“I’ll try to remember not to. Anything you say, just get me out of here. Any more quality time with Gin and I think I will vomit!”</p><p>Mari smiled.</p><p>“I can see why Byakuya likes you, Renji,” she said softly.</p><p>She released the kido field and he sat up, swaying dizzily.</p><p>“Easy, you were lying there for quite a while. Take a moment to reorient yourself.”</p><p>She helped him slowly to his feet and they made their way out of the room. She pushed him into a small storage room as a guard went by, then led him out of the cellblock. They passed down a maze of hallways and through several rooms before stopping at the storeroom they had hidden in before. Once inside, she took their cloaks off and picked something out of one of the boxes on the floor. Renji stared.</p><p>“What is that?” he asked curiously, “Is that…a gigai?”</p><p>“Not exactly,” Mari said, smiling, “but it’s kind of like that. This is a cover form. It goes on over your shinigami form and it will conceal you. You will look like a hollow to everyone. We are not going to be able to get out of here until we get some kind of plan together…and that can’t happen until we have a better idea of how Byakuya is doing.”</p><p>Renji’s brow furrowed in concern.</p><p>“Did something happen to Byakuya?” he asked quickly.</p><p>Mari sighed.</p><p>“From what I heard come through the grapevine, he lost control when he saw what Gin did to you and he broke his kido restraints and attacked Aizen-sama.”</p><p>“No shit! He did? He isn’t too banged up, is he?”</p><p>“Well, besides nearly bleeding to death and nearly losing the child he’s carrying, he’s fine. But I used something to make things look worse than they are to keep him away from Aizen for as long as possible. And even when he wakes, he’s going to be unusually docile and calm. The drug I gave him does that. Hopefully, it will keep him from getting into any more trouble with Aizen-sama. Now, hurry and get into this before the alarm sounds. They’re going to discover pretty quickly that you’re missing.”</p><p>Renji slipped into the cover form and turned to face Mari. She studied him carefully and nodded approvingly.</p><p>“If anyone asks, just tell them that your name is Takumi and you are my new healer intern. I’ve already filed paperwork on you.”</p><p>“Hey,” Renji said, tilting his head slightly, “I am really grateful for your help, but…I’m also kinda curious. Why are you doing this? You know, taking chances like this and defying that bastard, Aizen to help Byakuya and me? We don’t know you, right?”</p><p>“No,” Mari said, shaking her head and smiling more warmly, “I guess I just like underdogs.”</p><p>“I guess,” Renji snickered, “Now, let’s hope the underdogs can make a clean getaway.”</p><p>Mari opened the door and led him down several more hallways until they reached the infirmary. She led him inside and took him into her office.</p><p>“Oh, I forgot to ask,” she said quickly, “You do have good healing skills, right? At least passable?”</p><p>Renji nodded.</p><p>“I’ve been having to fix up Taichou quite a bit lately, when he was training to face Aizen.”</p><p>“Good. You will be actually helping me with some of Byakuya’s healing. You will have other duties too, but, most of the time, I want you in with Byakuya. He is resting comfortably, but I would like you to keep an eye on him.”</p><p>“Okay, anything else I need to know?”</p><p>“Yes, don’t take off that cover form! If anyone sees you, it will blow your cover and mine. And try not to get too close to Aizen-sama for too long. He is very powerful and has a chance of figuring out you are not who you say you are. So be careful!”</p><p>“I will,” Reni promised.</p><p>He turned and walked into the room Byakuya was in, and closed the door behind him. Byakuya laid, sleeping comfortably, but still frighteningly pale. Renji moved to the dark-haired taichou’s side and sat down in the chair next to him.</p><p>Byakuya shifted in his sleep and moaned incoherently. Renji leaned forward and stroked his face gently, speaking to him in a soothing voice. The cover form altered his voice a bit, so that it sounded a little odd to him.</p><p>“Renji…” Byakuya said suddenly, “Renji…”</p><p>His eyes were still closed and he was frowning as though he might be in pain. Renji slipped a hand into his.</p><p>“It’s going to be all right,” he assured Byakuya, “I’m here now. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Mari and I are going to find a way to get you out of here.”</p><p>The door opened and Mari entered and sat down next to Renji.</p><p>“Is he still delirious?” she asked softly.</p><p>“Yeah, pretty much,” Renji answered without looking up at her, “Mari, how are we going to get him out of here?”</p><p>“Well,” the healer said quietly, “we have to wait until after the furor over your escape dies down. I’m sure Aizen-sama will be all over the fortress looking for your reiatsu. Luckily, your cover form hides your reiatsu very well. Still, I would avoid spending a lot of time around Aizen-sama or that snake, Gin. You can stay here with me and we will, most likely, be beneath notice. Again, we just need to avoid…”</p><p>The door opened abruptly and Aizen Sousuke walked into the room. He started toward them and then his eye fell on Renji and he stared for a moment. Renji looked back warily, trying not to betray a look of surprise or anything that would gain his direct attention, but he couldn’t quite help the fact that his heart was pounding madly in his throat.</p><p>“Mari,” said Aizen in a soft, calm voice, “Who is this?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Clean Slate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Mari, who is this?”</em>
</p><p>Renji kept his eyes lowered and his head slightly bowed, hoping Aizen would mistake the gesture for deference.</p><p>“Aizen-sama, this is my new intern, Takumi. Takumi has been studying at the far eastern camp for the past several years, but was recommended to me because of his excellent healing skills and…he also has familiarity with the workings of the Kuchiki clan males. I thought he might help us care for Kuchiki Byakuya.”</p><p>“I see. So you’re from the far eastern camp and you have knowledge of the Kuchiki males, you say? How did you gain your knowledge in that area? It is a clan secret that I discovered by accident. How did you come by the knowledge?”</p><p>“Well, I…”</p><p>“Ai-Aizen…taichou?” a soft voice said.</p><p>Three heads turned in surprise to look at Byakuya who had pushed himself into a seated position and was staring wide-eyed at the leader of the hollows.</p><p>Aizen approached Byakuya and sat down at his bedside. He leaned forward and brushed the long strands of raven black hair out of his eyes.</p><p>“What did you call me?” Aizen asked quietly.</p><p>“Aizen taichou?” Byakuya repeated, “It is you, isn’t it? You look different without your glasses.”</p><p>“Byakuya?”</p><p>The noble stared at him blankly.</p><p>“How did I come to be here, Aizen taichou? I only remember walking in the gardens at Kuchiki manor and I was alone. Some men came from the bushes and surrounded me. I don’t remember what happened after that. Was I injured? Where is this place?”</p><p>Aizen gazed deeply into the widened gray eyes curiously.</p><p>“You are at an outpost in Hueco Mundo,” Aizen explained, “When you disappeared, I traced you to this place and we captured the outpost. It was when we captured the outpost that we found you, Byakuya.”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes moved slowly around the room, taking in everything. They rested for a moment on Mari, then fell on the hollow next to her. The gray eyes darkened.</p><p>“A hollow?” he hissed.</p><p>“Do not worry,” Aizen assured him, “The hollows in this outpost are mostly safe. You will want to exercise caution around them, of course, but don’t attack them unless they attack you first. Some of these hollows acted as informants when we were trying to find you.”</p><p>“I see,” he said, then he looked down at his body and gasped.</p><p>“What is it, Byakuya?” Aizen asked, following his gaze.</p><p>“Aizen taichou…I…I wasn’t so…much older when I…I’m confused. Am I also…pregnant?”</p><p>Now Aizen smiled.</p><p>“Yes. That is part of what made us so anxious to find you.”</p><p>“But then…that means that I’ve found my soul mate?” Byakuya said, staring, “Aizen taichou, who is my soul mate?”</p><p>Aizen’s smile widened.</p><p>“Why, Byakuya, don’t you remember? You must have hit your head harder than we thought. Byakuya, I am your soul mate,” he said, leaning forward to kiss the noble very lightly on the lips.</p><p>“You are?” Byakuya asked, staring.</p><p>Aizen cupped Byakuya’s cheek in one soft hand and gazed down at him affectionately.</p><p>“Of course. You mean to tell me that you have no memory of this…of us…of our wedding, Byakuya?”</p><p>Byakuya swayed dizzily and fell back against the pillows, his face growing even more pale.</p><p>“Are you all right?” Aizen asked quickly.</p><p>Mari stepped forward.</p><p>“Aizen-sama, he has endured a great deal. Byakuya must rest if he is to…regain his senses.”</p><p>“Very well,” he said, leaning forward to place another light kiss on Byakuya’s lips.</p><p>He stood and turned toward the door.</p><p>“Aizen taichou, please don’t leave,” Byakuya said in a soft voice, “Or if you must, then take me with you. I…I hate hospitals! They make me anxious. Can you take me somewhere else, please?”</p><p>Mari looked down into Byakuya’s hazy, confused expression, smiling kindly.</p><p>“Byakuya, I’m afraid it would not be feasible for you to leave here. You must rest and…”</p><p>“And he may rest in my quarters, Mari,” Aizen finished, “You may send him to my quarters and have Takumi attend him there, as I know you are busy here and your intern has knowledge of the physiology of the Kuchiki males.”</p><p>Mari looked doubtful.</p><p>“I don’t know…”</p><p>“Well, he says this place makes him anxious,” said Aizen, “That cannot be good for our child.”</p><p>“N-no, I imagine not,” said Mari reluctantly, “I imagine he would be better off where he is most comfortable. However, you must remember my recommendations. Kuchiki Byakuya is to suffer no ill treatment and you must restrain from having relations with him. What he has endured has left him in a more fragile state. He needs to regain his strength.”</p><p>“Oh, very well, as you wish,” Aizen said dismissively, “Come Takumi, you will carry Byakuya to our room.”</p><p>“Aizen taichou?”</p><p>“Yes, Byakuya?” Aizen said, turning to look over his shoulder.</p><p>“I am not…so comfortable…with the hollows,” Byakuya said, lowering his eyes, “Would…would you…?”</p><p>Aizen gazed down at Byakuya’s lowered eyes and the cute, demure expression. It was so unlike the Byakuya he knew, but he had been through quite a bit. And he seemed as emotionally as physically fragile now. He found it oddly enchanting to see him this way. He walked back to the bed and carefully lifted Byakuya into his arms.</p><p>“Come Takumi,” Aizen said, glancing back at the waiting hollow.</p><p>Renji looked helplessly at Mari, then turned and followed Aizen out the door. As he followed Aizen down the hall he could see that Byakuya was gently nuzzling Aizen’s shoulder. Anger flared underneath his skin, but he held it back. It wasn’t Byakuya’s fault if everything he had been through had finally unhinged him. Even without Aizen’s manipulations, Renji found himself confused by this place. He had to get Byakuya away, but they were a long way from doing that. He glanced at Aizen’s back again, wanting more than anything to run him through with Zabimaru. Byakuya’s head was rested on Aizen’s shoulder now and he was looking back at Renji with an odd expression.</p><p>Renji blinked.</p><p>He wasn’t sure. It might have been his imagination, but he was almost certain that he had seen the gray eyes narrow slightly and one of them had winked at him.</p><p>All of a sudden it was abundantly clear to Renji why Byakuya was such an accomplished taichou.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>“Are you comfortable now, Byakuya?” Aizen said, sitting down next to the bed, “This room is perhaps not as comfortable as the one we usually sleep in, but…the other room is being renovated.”</p><p>“This is quite comfortable, Aizen taichou,” Byakuya replied.</p><p>“Byakuya, you needn’t use my title. Just call me Sousuke. We are married, after all. Besides, much has happened. I will tell it to you, but you must rest first. Mari said that you nearly miscarried our child. We must see that you are well looked after. I know you are not so comfortable with the hollows, but Mari assures me that Takumi is well trained and knowledgeable. You can trust him.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Byakuya said, yawning and stretching, “but I have no use for them and I won’t miss them when we return to the Seireitei.”</p><p>“The Seireitei…”</p><p>“Yes,” said Byakuya, his eyes brightening, “I cannot wait to get home!”</p><p>“Yes…well…” Aizen said, blinking, “Remember that we are under war conditions and that you are not fit for travel, Byakuya. I think you should expect that we will remain here until our child is born.”</p><p>Byakuya’s gray eyes clouded slightly, but he nodded.</p><p>“I imagine you are right,” he agreed grudgingly, “but when we do go back, I know the clan will insist on a gathering. Everyone will want to meet the new heir!”</p><p>“I’m sure they will,” Aizen said cryptically.</p><p>He pulled the noble close and kissed him warmly.</p><p>“Rest now, Byakuya. I have work to attend to, but I will return to have dinner with you.”</p><p>“I shall look forward to that, Sousuke,” Byakuya said, smiling and leaning back against the pillows.</p><p>“Takumi,” said Aizen, “you are personally responsible for Byakuya’s care and well-being. You will see to his needs and see that no harm comes to him or our child.”</p><p>“Hai.”</p><p>Aizen’s eyes flickered.</p><p>“Hai, Aizen-sama,” Renji said reluctantly.</p><p>Aizen nodded.</p><p>He turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. As soon as he was gone, Renji moved slowly to Byakuya’s side. He knew better than to be too eager in his movements or to speak too loudly. Mari had told him that there were surveillance cameras everywhere. He leaned toward Byakuya, pretending to examine him.</p><p>“Taichou,” he whispered in a barely audible voice, “was it my imagination or did you wink at me?”</p><p>“It was not you imagination, Renji,” Byakuya replied, not looking up at him, “Aizen is one who enjoys playing mental games. The best way to beat someone like that is to be better at the game than they are.”</p><p>“So that whole thing about not remembering…”</p><p>“I made it up. I needed a way to keep him out of my head. He was confusing me and I wasn’t able to think straight. He no longer has the need or desire to confuse me or torment me.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s true. But, Byakuya, you have to be very careful. I was watching the way he looked at you. And I think that if you are not careful, he will fall in love with you.”</p><p>“Yes, Renji, he will.”</p><p>Renji’s eyes widened.</p><p>“You…you mean that you want him to fall in love with you? For real?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes. If Aizen falls in love with me…if he thinks that I return that feeling, then he will relax and lower his guard. And when he does, I will kill him. He will die for what he did to Rukia, to you…and to me!”</p><p>“Whoa…whoa…whoa, wait a second, there, Taichou. We are surrounded by enemies here, and even though Mari is helping us, we are a long way from escaping. Isn’t it a little reckless to go planning Aizen’s execution just yet? I mean, shouldn’t we just focus on getting our asses out of here?”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, Renji. I didn’t come all of this way to turn tail and run. I came here to kill Aizen. I can still do that. I have certainly paid for the privilege. Don’t worry, I’ll be cautious about it.”</p><p>“Yeah, well have you given any thought to what him falling in love with you means? Byakuya, it makes me want to kill the bastard when he even looks at you! And you’re letting him kiss you…and kami knows what else he’s going to try!”</p><p>“I understand, Renji,” the noble said softly, “I nearly lost my mind when I saw what Gin was doing to you. I’m sorry that happened. I blame myself, because you wouldn’t have had to face that if I had been smarter…if…if I had listened to you, Renji. You told me that you would come with me, but I was too proud and too protective to let you help me. We have both paid a heavy price for that. There are things that have happened that I cannot fix. I am pregnant with his child…and I am married to him. No matter what you say about finding a way out of it, you have to realize that what I have done may ruin things for us. I may face years of imprisonment…or execution. I will certainly lose my post…and maybe clan leadership when they learn how Aizen has used me. I deeply appreciate all you have done to help me, Renji. I love you for coming here to help free me. But I do not deserve that kind of love, especially now. And I will understand if you do not wish to be with me once we are free. I have done too many things wrong and my pride has led me to ruin. I don’t want you to be brought down with me.”</p><p>“Stop, Byakuya, don’t say things like that. Anyone would have wanted revenge for what Aizen did…and if you think you’re stupid for being fooled by him, look around, because I didn’t see anyone in the Seireitei who was any less fooled by his betrayal. You were just starting to let go of the past and really move forward. You and I were in love, and I still am. So why are you trying to push me away? Have you stopped loving me?”</p><p>Byakuya’s hand slipped beneath the blanket and found Renji’s where the cameras could not see. He squeezed Renji’s hand warmly.</p><p>“Renji, I will never stop loving you…but neither will I ever be deserving of you.”</p><p>“That’s not true. Sure, you made mistakes, but I did, too. I mean, I took the fukutaichou’s post alongside you under false pretenses. I didn’t care about being good at my job or honoring the reasons why I was there. I got close to you so that I could study you, so that I could someday surpass you and defeat you. I was not innocent, Taichou.”</p><p>Byakuya sighed</p><p>“It seems few of us really were.”</p><p>“Byakuya, you can’t let yourself stay focused on the past. You have to let it go. And yeah, Aizen deserves to die for what he’s done…but he didn’t just hurt you and your pride. He took a lot of other people down too. So don’t feel like the burden of finding and killing him is yours alone. We all want to see him pay for what he has done. So if the opportunity arises, by all means, kill him. Just…don’t throw your life away in the process. Revenge can be done in its own time, but what we have between us…we need to live that now.”</p><p>“But Renji, how will you remain in love with me, knowing I am married to him and looking at the face of his child every day? I won’t ask that of you. I won’t let you ask it of yourself…because I would rather push you away and know that you still love me, than to force you into bearing this and watching your love for me fade from your eyes. I couldn’t bear that.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that, Byakuya,” Renji said, stroking his hand beneath the blanket, “because no matter what happens, that is something that you will never see.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dangerous Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hope you will enjoy this, Byakuya,” Aizen said, placing a tray of food on Byakuya’s lap.</p><p>Byakuya was surprised at how well Aizen Sousuke seemed to know his tastes. Everything on his plate was something he liked and made the way he would have asked for it to be prepared. It was, in fact, too perfect. He wondered, with a soft shiver, if Aizen his wicked husband had been watching him that closely while they were in the Seireitei. Seeing his odd expression, Aizen smiled and explained.</p><p>“Why Byakuya, I have known you for so long, I would know your preferences by now. If not from the time we’ve spent together, remember that one of your former cooks did work for me after.”</p><p>Byakuya breathed an inward sigh of relief. He knew the story of the cook to be true.</p><p>
  <em>Still, it does feel odd having him anticipate my likings so well.</em>
</p><p>Are you going to try something?” Aizen asked, watching him closely.</p><p>Byakuya tried a bite of each thing on his plate and found them to be as delicious as they looked. He smiled at his spouse who had seated himself beside Byakuya and was eating from his own plate.</p><p>“It is perfectly prepared, Sousuke,” Byakuya said, smiling, “and it is just as I would have ordered it, which is good, because I am starving.”</p><p>He devoured the food, much as he would have at a much younger and less mature age, then contemplated the adornments on his tray.</p><p> “Sousuke, where did you find cherry blossoms in Hueco Mundo?” he asked, touching one of the petals with a soft fingertip.</p><p>“There are several gardens within the fortress. If you like, we can go walking in them. It would be good exercise for you during your pregnancy…as I don’t think you’ll be up to much fighting and training once you begin to show.”</p><p>“Bother that!” Byakuya sighed, continuing to channel his younger, more petulant self, “It’s going to be boring wandering around with nothing better to do than stare down at my stomach. I don’t know if I enjoy this so much…but it is a clan leader’s duty. Of course, most clan leaders have a female soul mate. It’s just my luck that mine is male.”</p><p>He glanced up and noted Aizen’s amused expression.</p><p>“Sorry, Sousuke,” he said quickly, “I didn’t mean it that way, but…you do understand, don’t you?”</p><p>“Of course I do,” Aizen said, taking their trays and setting them aside, “I realize the stress this is putting on you, and I am sorry, but forgive me if I am not so sorry that I turned out to be the one who is meant to be with you.”</p><p>Byakuya looked down at his hands where they rested on the blanket. He felt Aizen’s eyes on him, the hungry gaze that left him feeling unnerved and, being without Renji, far too vulnerable. Aizen leaned closer and slipped a hand under his chin. He brought his lips to Byakuya’s and kissed him.</p><p>“You still taste of honey from your dessert,” Aizen said softly, moving closer and wrapping his arms around the noble.</p><p>He tasted Byakuya’s warm lips again, then deepened the kiss and pushed the noble down beneath him. Byakuya forced his body to remain relaxed, but found his heart beginning to race as Aizen’s hands pulled the tie at his waist free and slipped beneath his clothing. He knew if he reacted too strongly that he would give himself away, but he hoped fervently that Aizen would remember and heed the advice of his healer. Aizen’s hands slowly explored his body, sending chills down his spine and driving his mind back to that first night in Hueco Mundo. He shivered and Aizen’s hands stopped moving.</p><p>“Are you all right, Byakuya?” he asked, brushing the hair away from his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know…I…I…think I…”</p><p>“You are overly anxious,” Aizen said, taking hold of his face and kissing him again.</p><p>He had no choice but to return the kiss. And doing so only seemed to intensify Aizen’s interest. He ran his hands over Byakuya’s body, touching and exploring freely. He gently trapped the noble beneath him and kissed him open mouthed, thrusting his tongue warmly between Byakuya’s soft lips.</p><p>“Byakuya, I can’t help it. I want you, Byakuya!” Aizen moaned, his eyes glazing over with lust, “I know we aren’t supposed to, but…”</p><p>He dove onto his stunned partner, holding him down and parting his thighs.</p><p>“Sousuke, the healer said…”</p><p>“I know, but I want you too badly,” Aizen said heatedly, “and I know you want me. I’ll be careful!”</p><p>“Sousuke…Sousuke! I don’t feel so well. Sousuke?”</p><p>Remembering that first night left him with little need to pretend. He leapt out of the bed and ran for the bathroom, falling to his knees and emptying the contents of his stomach. He felt Aizen’s presence and warm arms wrapping around him, lightly rubbing circles on his abdomen.</p><p>“Arigato, Sousuke,” Byakuya said, leaning back against him, “I must apologize. It seems that I ruined a very nice evening.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Byakuya,” Aizen said dismissively, “It’s to be expected. Now, are you feeling all right? You look too pale. Shall I send for Takumi?”</p><p>“No…no, I’ll be fine. But maybe I’d like to turn in for the night. I’m feeling overly tired.”</p><p>“To be sure. You only just got out of the infirmary, and it was against my physician’s advice. And I must apologize for my behavior. I became too involved and perhaps caused this.”</p><p>He lifted Byakuya into his arms and carried him back to the bed. He set the noble in bed, then moved around to the other side and slipped in next to him. Byakuya turned onto his left side and felt a shiver go through him as Aizen’s body wrapped snugly around his. He slowly surrendered to a troubled sleep, held tightly in his enemy’s grasp.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>Byakuya came awake suddenly and pulled free of Aizen, bolting from the bed and returning to the bathroom. He found himself mildly surprised he had anything left to throw up. He fell back against the wall, taking slow breaths and trying to blink away the spots in front of his eyes. A moment later, Aizen stepped into the bathroom and sat down next to him, slipping an arm around him.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” he said softly, leaning over to kiss the noble’s throat, near his earlobe, “This is probably the worst the morning sickness will get.”</p><p>“I hope so. Otherwise, I won’t be able to keep enough food down to nourish the baby.”</p><p>He held a hand to his stomach and groaned.</p><p>“Kami, I feel absolutely wretched!”</p><p>Aizen smiled sympathetically and stroked his hair lightly.</p><p>“Try to relax. It will go away. You’ll feel better.”</p><p>Byakuya rested against the wall until the feeling of sickness eased, then slowly pushed himself to his feet. Aizen rose with him. Byakuya took a step, then swayed unsteadily. He started to collapse, but was caught and lifted. His head swam and spots danced before his eyes again.</p><p>“Sousuke,” he whispered, “I think perhaps I should return to the infirmary…I…feel…dizzy.”</p><p>Slowly, the spots faded and Aizen Sousuke’s face and voice disappeared into darkness.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>“Mari, I want you to explain to me why he is having so much sickness and dizziness. I know what is normal for pregnancy and this is not normal.”</p><p>“Of course, Aizen-sama, there are several very reasonable explanations for his strong symptoms,” Mari explained, showing him the report on Byakuya’s condition, “First of all, Byakuya is male and, his Kuchiki genetics notwithstanding, he isn’t as suited to pregnancy as a woman. It is taking his body additional time to adjust because of the additional physiological changes that have to take place. His body had to create room for the growth of the child, as well as supporting structures to nourish the baby. Secondly, as you recall, he was injured badly enough to need surgery, and left the infirmary against my orders. And finally, not every pregnant person is the same. One might have more morning sickness, while the next experiences less. Byakuya will be fine, but I would like to keep him here for a night or two for observation. His blood and reiatsu tests came back at low levels, probably because of his injuries, but I would like to check them again over a period of a couple of days.”</p><p>“Do you think there is a problem with his pregnancy?” Aizen asked, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“Not really, but I want to err on the safe side. I want to give him every chance to birth a healthy child.”</p><p>Aizen nodded.</p><p>“Very well, then.”</p><p>He leaned over to kiss a sleeping Byakuya, then started toward the door. He stopped at the entry and looked back at Byakuya, then Mari.</p><p>“Mari, I want you to gather all of the information on Byakuya and I want you and Takumi to meet with me to discuss his progress and care.”</p><p>“Hai, Aizen-sama,” Mari said, bowing.</p><p>Aizen walked out of the room and started back to his quarters. Something was wrong with what he was hearing and seeing, but he wasn’t sure what. He thought for a moment, then caught a medical technician by the arm.</p><p>“I want you to watch Mari and Takumi. When they leave to meet with me, draw a sample of Kuchiki Byakuya’s blood and reiatsu and have a full panel run. Deliver the results directly to me and do not inform Mari or Takumi about the tests.”</p><p>“Hai, Aizen-sama,” the technician said, bowing.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>“This is insane,” Renji said softly, leaning toward Mari as she examined Byakuya’s test results, “You said I should stay away from Aizen and now he and I spend more time together than a normal married couple!”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Mari replied without looking up, “the cover form you are in appears to have deceived him. And apparently, your behavior has been as expected or he would have shown signs of mistrust.”</p><p>“But how long do we have to keep doing this?” Renji asked, “Because I think we ought to take Byakuya and get the hell out now!”</p><p>“We can’t leave yet.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because Byakuya is not strong enough to travel. He could miscarry,” Mari explained.</p><p>“I know,” Renji argued, “but if we stay here, he could very well be killed! Sooner or later, Aizen will get wise to what we’re doing…and when he does, the freak is going to kill all of us!”</p><p>“Don’t you think I want to get out too? Ever since you agreed to take me with you, all I can think of is getting out of here…but we can’t do that with Byakuya being in the condition he’s in. We have to build up his strength.”</p><p>Renji sighed in frustration.</p><p>“I know you’re right, but…”</p><p>“I know how you feel, Renji. I do. But we have to be careful.”</p><p>She finished her examination and turned to face Renji. Renji frowned and gazed down at Byakuya worriedly.</p><p>“I hate what Aizen did to him. Mari, Byakuya doesn’t think we can get past it. He told me he wants me to leave him once we are out of here. He thinks it would be too much for me to handle, him dealing with being married to Aizen and having his kid.”</p><p>Mari smiled supportively.</p><p>“And what do you think, Renji?”</p><p>Renji kept his eyes on Byakuya.</p><p>“I know I’ll love Kuchiki Byakuya no matter what. But one person can’t hold two people together. If we’re going to make it, then we have to both be willing to fight for it. Right now, I just don’t see him doing that.”</p><p>Mari followed his eyes to Byakuya, then she looked back at Renji. She took a decided breath.</p><p>“Renji, there’s something you should know about Byakuya’s baby.”</p><p> “What about my baby?” Byakuya asked, sitting up suddenly, “Is something wrong?”</p><p>Mari stared at Byakuya with a curious expression.</p><p>“Your baby is fine,” she assured him, “but may I ask you a question?”</p><p>Byakuya nodded.</p><p>“This is Aizen’s baby. How is it that you are so concerned about his child? Aizen Sousuke conceived this child against your will…and yet, you care for this child? Why is that, Kuchiki Byakuya?”</p><p>Byakuya lowered his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can explain it…but I…I will try.”</p><p>He was quiet for a moment.</p><p>“I have few memories of my parents. They died when I was very young. But there is one memory that has always been with me. My mother and I went to see my father in the healing center. He was dying and there was nothing that we could do. So we sat with him and he was touching my hair. He told me that our children are a precious gift…and that one day, I would have children of my own. He told me that when he first looked into my eyes, our spirits resonated. It was a profound moment, one that comes once in a lifetime. I was their first and only child. He said that that made me special, and that I would learn why when my first child was born. Despite sharing blood with Aizen, this is to be my firstborn. It is Aizen’s child, but is a part of me as well. To lose this child would be to lose that part of myself that was given…or stolen.”</p><p>He sighed deeply.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can explain it any better than that. “</p><p>“Well, I understand, Byakuya,” Renji said softly, “and no matter what you say, I want to be with you when this child is born. I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>“I can’t ask you to raise Aizen Sousuke’s child.”</p><p>“Byakuya, I listened to you and now I want you to listen to me. I was born in the Rukongai. Families there are strung together by chance, not blood. And I’ve met plenty of people with horrible parents, who turned out to be decent people themselves. I think that you and I belong together…and if that means raising Aizen’s baby together, then that’s what we’ll do. What we can’t do is to let this fall apart. What we have is too good to let go of. I want to stay with you. I want to fight for this. Can we do that?”</p><p>Byakuya stared into the gentle brown eyes longingly.</p><p>“I want to,” he whispered.</p><p>“You can,” Renji assured him, taking his hands and kissing the soft fingertips, “Please trust me. I love you, and I am going to love this baby.”</p><p>Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment, fresh hope flooding his heart and bringing a rare smile to his lips.</p><p>“All right,” he said finally, “After all, if you are so willing to give this a chance…”</p><p>“And perhaps this is not so bad as you think,” offered Mari.</p><p>She took a deep breath and released it slowly, steadying herself.</p><p>“Not so bad?” Byakuya said with a lost look in his eyes, “I am married to Aizen Sousuke and having his child, when I am in love with Abarai Renji. I am stuck here, mostly because I have nowhere to go. Even if I went back, I would be executed. What part of that is not so bad?”</p><p>Mari gathered herself and looked into his eyes.</p><p>“The part where this is not Aizen’s baby…It is Renji’s.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Seeds of Destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This is not Aizen’s baby…it is Renji’s.</em>
</p><p>“What the…” Renji began.</p><p>Byakuya inhaled sharply.</p><p>“Don’t react!” Mari hissed softly, “You have to be careful. We are still being monitored. Keep your voices down and don’t give yourselves away!”</p><p>“But, why?” Byakuya asked, staring, “Why did you let me think that this was Aizen Sousuke’s child?”</p><p>“Don’t you understand? I had to. He brought you in and had me examine you after you were captured. He told me what his plans for you were. I knew right away that you were already pregnant, but I also knew that if I told Aizen-sama that, he would order me to abort the pregnancy so that he could continue with his plans! So I told him you were suitable for his plans and on his order, I gave you a drug that would make you respond to him as if he was your soul mate. Had you not already been pregnant, you would have been made pregnant when he was with you.</p><p>“So it was this drug that made me unable to resist him,” Byakuya said, a mixture of anger and relief in his voice.</p><p>“I am sorry,” Mari said, meeting his eyes sympathetically, “Had there been any way to avoid it, I would have. But I am his healer. I had to do as I was ordered or I would be sent to the cellblock! I helped you as much as I could, but I had to protect myself too.”</p><p>Byakuya nodded.</p><p>“Understandable,” he sighed.</p><p>“But what do we do now?” asked Renji, “We need to get Byakuya out of here!”</p><p>“I told you, Byakuya is not strong enough to travel. We have to keep up appearances until he can safely travel.”</p><p>“But we also have to keep Aizen from getting wise to what we’re doing!” Renji exclaimed, “If he figures us out, it’s all over. He’ll force Byakuya to abort our baby.”</p><p>“We have to keep him from finding out,” Mari said firmly.</p><p>“Renji,” Byakuya said quietly, “Do you think you can slip out of the fortress in your cover form and get to Karakura Town?”</p><p>Renji shook his head firmly.</p><p>“Byakuya, I’m not leaving you alone with that bastard. There won’t be anything for me to come back and rescue!” Renji objected.</p><p>“Abarai Renji,” Byakuya said in a soft, but commanding voice, “while it is true that I am carrying your child, I am still your taichou, and when I give an order, you must obey it.”</p><p>“Leave it to you to remember that now!” Renji complained.</p><p>“Yes, well, my reasons for sending you, and sending you now are valid. We need to know if it is safe for us to re-enter the Seireitei. While we await safe passage, we need to get word to my cousin about what has happened and secure assistance from Shihoin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke. They should be able to help us remain concealed until such time as we can return home safely.”</p><p>“Why are you worried about what’s going on at home, Byakuya? I mean, before I left I made sure that everyone thought that you and I were on a covert mission so that no one would question our absence. Tetsuya agreed to also keep up appearances. So, no one should know we’re missing, let alone that all this is going on. And now you aren’t having Aizen’s child. When we return to the Seireitei, you can show that you are having my child and then your claim that Aizen forced your marriage will be more easily believed and accepted.”</p><p>“I have good reason for my concern, Renji,” Byakuya explained, “When Aizen forced me to marry him, he had two shinigami prisoners witness the wedding and also he talked in front of them about me having his child. If he then allowed those shinigamis to return to the Seireitei, they could give the information to Soutaichou and a warrant could be sent out for my capture and arrest.”</p><p>“Shit,” muttered Renji, “I think I see your point, but…”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Mari said, smiling supportively, “I convinced Aizen-sama to allow Byakuya to remain in the infirmary for a few days. It shouldn’t take long for you to go and return.”</p><p>Renji sighed.</p><p>“Well, I hate the idea of leaving you here, Byakuya, but I can’t deny that it seems necessary. I have to meet with Aizen, but I’ll leave right after, and I’ll get back as soon as I can.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Renji. Mari will be here to watch over me,” Byakuya assured him.</p><p>“Renji,” Mari said, turning toward the door, “it is time for our meeting with Aizen-sama. Come.”</p><p>Renji leaned close to Byakuya, looking as though he was checking his pulse, but managed to conceal a light kiss on his wrist. Byakuya smiled affectionately.</p><p>“You stay here and don’t cause your healers any trouble,” Renji said, getting up and starting out the door. Byakuya watched them until they were out of sight, then leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, a medical technician slipped into the room and checked his vital signs.</p><p>“I’ll also need a blood and reiatsu sample for the next set of tests,” he commented.</p><p>Byakuya sighed in resignation.</p><p>“I’m beginning to feel like a regular pincushion!” he complained, “If you keep doing this, I won’t have any left!”</p><p>“Sorry, sir, we must monitor your progress carefully. You came very close to miscarrying your child.”</p><p>“I understand,” Byakuya said softly.</p><p>The technician left the room and Byakuya leaned back and closed his eyes again. He had almost drifted off when he felt a strong reiatsu and looked up to see Gin entering the room.</p><p>“Ah, Byakuya, how are you?” he asked, grinning, “We’ve had no chance to catch up at all.”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes widened.</p><p>“You came here with Aizen taichou?” he asked, “How long have we been here? It seems like so much time has passed. I wonder that it passed without me being aware.”</p><p>“My aren’t you the little charmer, Byakuya! You’ve got Sousuke pretty much twisted around your little pinky, don’t you? If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were up to some kind of game!”</p><p>“What are you talking about? What game do you think I’m playing?” Byakuya asked, looking a bit confused.</p><p>“Oh, that’s right. I forgot who I was talking to. It takes imagination to play games!”</p><p>“Gin, I am not really up to company right now.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry to hear that, Byakuya. Well then, I’ll be on my way. Just thought I’d stop in and see how you were doing. Do take care of the little one!”</p><p>“Snake!” Byakuya whispered as Gin slipped out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sleeping beauty,” Renji said softly, “You want to wake up and talk to me?”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes blinked open and sleepily came to rest on Renji’s. A moment later, they opened wide in distress and he slipped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. Renji chuckled softly and waited until the door opened and a somewhat paler Byakuya stumbled out the door. Laughing softly, Renji caught him up in his arms and carried him back to bed.</p><p>“Abarai, are you insane?” Byakuya hissed softly, “They could be watching!”</p><p>“So they see a hollow carrying you back to bed…”</p><p>“I don’t think you see the seriousness of the situation, Abarai. We are among enemies and inches from discovery.”</p><p>“Yeah,” agreed Renji, “but all I can think about is how happy I am that you’re not having Aizen’s baby. You’re having mine!”</p><p>Byakuya shook his head and sighed.</p><p>“Yes, I think we need to talk about that, Renji,” he said, smiling as Renji’s hand took his beneath the blanket.</p><p>“What’s to talk about, Byakuya? We’re going to get you out of here, get your marriage to Aizen dissolved, and then…”</p><p>Byakuya looked up at him curiously.</p><p>“And then?” he asked softly.</p><p>Renji stared at his slightly bowed head, the tumbled hair and sleepy eyes and felt his heart skip. He tried to imagine waking up next to him every day and found himself feeling a bit giddy.</p><p>“Then, well, Taichou…Byakuya…”</p><p>His eyes were more docile and wider than he was used to. They gazed up at him questioningly.</p><p>“Renji, you don’t have to feel obligated to do anything,” he said quietly, “I am capable of taking care of a child myself.”</p><p>Renji’s face fell and Byakuya found himself staring again.</p><p>“But, Byakuya…”</p><p>Renji had never seen Byakuya wear the wide-eyed, curious, hopeful expression that graced his face. It was such a departure from the stern, calm disposition he usually had. <em>But then, pregnancy’s known to do that.</em></p><p>He reached over and brushed the stray strands of raven black hair away from his eyes. Byakuya held perfectly still, watching him.</p><p>“Renji?” he queried very softly, “I didn’t mean to make it sound as though I wouldn’t enjoy being with you, but I didn’t want us to be together because you felt obligated. You may not want to…to stay with me. I know you enjoy the freedom that you have.”</p><p>“I don’t give a damn about freedom, Byakuya,” he said, leaning forward, “I haven’t been able to think about anything but you ever since you kissed me! Taichou, my head is still spinning from that. I don’t know what you have in mind, but I know that I would love to wake up next to you every morning. And I really want to be there to help take care of our baby. I mean, your family will probably not want us to get married or anything, but I would if you want to.”</p><p>Byakuya caught his breath sharply.</p><p>“Y-you would consider marrying me?” Byakuya said, sounding surprised.</p><p>“Byakuya,” Renji said, his eyes softening, “of course I would! I’m crazy about you!”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes glistened and he gazed at Renji with an expression of gratitude.</p><p>“Abarai Renji,” Byakuya said softly, “I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“Say yes,” Renji prompted him.</p><p>“Well,” Byakuya said, his eyelids fluttering slightly, “Okay, yes. If you want me to, I will marry you, Renji.”</p><p>“So it’s settled,” Renji said, grinning, “We get out of here, get your marriage to the Prince of Darkness dissolved, go home and shock the Kuchiki elders with the news that we’re getting married and having a baby together! You think they’ll give us any trouble?”</p><p>Byakuya smiled.</p><p>“I rather think they’ll just be glad I’m birthing an heir…finally. That should pretty much silence them as far as me marrying someone not of noble birth.”</p><p>He squeezed Renji’s hand beneath the blanket.</p><p>“Renji, arigato, truly,” Byakuya said softly, “Aishiteru yo.”</p><p>“Byakuya, aishiteru yo.”</p><p>“I really don’t want to leave you here. You know that, right?” Renji sighed.</p><p>“I know, but there is no choice. Be safe, Renji. Hurry back.”</p><p>“You’ve got it, beautiful,” Renji chuckled, “Be good.”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes followed Renji’s retreating form out the door and he sighed softly. There was nothing to do now, but to wait for his fukutaichou’s return. He considered himself fortunate in having Mari there to help him avoid Aizen Sousuke’s advances. The leader of the hollows seemed bent on forgetting her recommendations. And if he discovered that Renji was the father of the child he carried, Byakuya was certain that the child would never draw breath.</p><p>“You look like you have a lot on your mind,” commented Mari, shifting the pillows to make him more comfortable, “Would you like to talk about whatever is bothering you?”</p><p>“I don’t know that there is anything really to say,” Byakuya said resignedly, “This situation wears on me. It is not enough that I am trapped here right now with Aizen Sousuke doing his best to assault me every time he sees me, I am married to him. The only consolation in all of this is Renji, and now he is gone. I had to send him. I need to know the state of things back home. But I feel…empty without him.”</p><p>Mari smiled supportively.</p><p>“Well you know, he didn’t want to leave you either. Abarai Renji is a very loyal friend.”</p><p>“Yes,” Byakuya agreed, closing his eyes for a moment, “Yes, he is.”</p><p>He sighed heavily.</p><p>“Well, I do not wish to sit here wallowing in self pity. He is doing what needs to be done and I will too. In the meantime, I think some kind of distraction would be useful. I have been wondering, Mari. I have been curious about something.”</p><p>“What?” she asked.</p><p>“I have been curious about how someone like you ended up Aizen Sousuke’s personal physician. It doesn’t seem that you enjoy working for him, so how did you end up with the position?”</p><p>Mari smiled.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know that it’s all that interesting, but if you fall asleep from boredom, I won’t take offense.”</p><p>She sighed softly and turned her head slightly to look out the window.</p><p>“My parents were healers in the Rukon district. We lived in one of the better sections, but my father traveled frequently to the other sections to see to his work. He actually met my mother during his travels and found the she also was a very competent healer. They trained in their skills, but chose not to be trained at the shinigami academy. They chose instead to focus on those outside the Seireitei, especially those who had no access to healers. I was born a couple of years after they married. They spent a few years closer to home, to see that I was off to a good beginning, then they included me in their travels. They taught me the basics of healing skills and found early on that I had inherited their skills as well. I loved helping them to take care of the sick and injured. We had a good life and I was very happy.”</p><p>She closed her eyes.</p><p>“My mother became pregnant again when I was just a teen. As her pregnancy progressed, she stayed closer to home, and I cared for her while my father was away. One day, word came that there had been a hollow attack in a border area near Inuzuri. She knew my father was in the area and insisted that we go to look for him. We reached Inuzuri the next morning, but the rigors of the journey caused her to go into labor early. I was with her and the town doctor when the town was attacked by hollows. Men came in and said that we had to move somewhere safer. One of them picked up my mother and carried her out. As the town doctor and I gathered the necessary supplies and started to leave, hollows reached us. I managed to hide from them, but the doctor was killed. When the attack was over, I stumbled out of the destroyed building and wandered aimlessly for a while. I don’t know quite how it happened, but I ended up finding my father’s body. I went into shock and just sat beside him. Darkness came and I think I slept. When I woke, there were two hollows near me. One was badly injured. The other sensed my healing ability and ordered me to heal the injured one. They were of higher level and were impressed with my abilities. They brought me with them to Las Noches and I was trained to serve the Arrancar. Then, when Aizen Sousuke came to Las Noches, I was chosen to attend him. I never learned the fate of my mother, but if we should be successful in getting away from here, I would go back to where she was lost and try to learn what happened to her. I think about her all of the time. I wonder if she got away from the hollows…and if she had her baby. I wonder lots of things I haven’t been able to do anything about.”</p><p>She brushed several errant strands of hair away from her face.</p><p>“Perhaps when we free ourselves I can return to the Rukongai and search for clues to her fate. If she survived, she may have returned home. If not, then I can at least try to find out what happened and give both of my parents a proper farewell. I never got to say good bye.”</p><p>“Well,” Byakuya said, touching her hand, “when we reach the Seireitei, I would be happy to have members of my squad assist you in your search. Actually, Renji might be of some use to you. He comes from Inuzuri. Perhaps he could assist you.”</p><p>Mari smiled.</p><p>“I think you and Renji are both going to be too occupied to think about anything beyond the fact that you are about to become parents!”</p><p>She yawned and stood.</p><p>“I need to get some rest and so do you. When Renji returns, we will conduct a sonogram and the two of you will have your first look at your little one.”</p><p>“I look forward to that. Thank you.”</p><p>Byakuya watched as she left, then turned his head to look out the window.</p><p>
  <em>So much is uncertain now. That much is true. But, I begin to finally feel as though we will make it through this all right. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be safe, Renji. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come back to us soon.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. If You Dance With the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aizen-sama,” the medical technician said, bowing, “I have the results of the blood and reiatsu tests you asked us to run on Kuchiki Byakuya.”</p><p>Aizen lifted his eyes to meet those of the technician.</p><p>“And what did you find?” he asked softly.</p><p>“I found that he is indeed pregnant. His condition is consistent with what was reported by Mari. The child is a male…in good health and developing normally.”</p><p>“Let me look at the file.”</p><p>The techinician stepped forward and handed him the file, then backed away a respectful distance.</p><p>“You may go,” Aizen said quietly, sitting down to read through the file.</p><p>The technician slipped out of the room. Aizen’s head tilted and he frowned slightly as he searched the file, uncertain of what it was that he was looking for. Everything seemed to be as expected. But he wondered that if that was so, why he was having these feelings of nagging suspicion, of unexplained doubt. He read through the file, then set it down and walked to the window to look out over the swirling sand. He paused there, thinking, then frowned again and picked up the file.</p><p>
  <em>Something isn’t quite right. There is something in this file that is not as it should be. I feel it.</em>
</p><p>And a moment later, it struck him just what the discrepancy was.</p><p>
  <em>The conception date does not match up. It has to have been altered in the other records!</em>
</p><p>His eyes burned with fury and his spiritual pressure rose.</p><p>
  <em>It is clear enough that Mari lied to me. But did Byakuya know? Was it just something Mari did to protect the unborn child Byakuya was already carrying when he arrived, or did Byakuya know and somehow convince her to help him?</em>
</p><p>He sat silently for a time, poring over the memories, considering how much he enjoyed the way Byakuya looked at him ever since he woke the last time. He thought about the soft feel of the noble’s skin against his and the sweet taste of his lips.</p><p>
  <em>I want to believe that Byakuya was not involved in this deception, that it is simply that Mari wasn’t ruthless enough to abort this child that was not mine. But I am no one’s fool. And I plan to protect myself, in any case. </em>
</p><p>His first act, he decided, would be to lay a trap just in case Byakuya was not so innocent, in case he escaped and tried to return to the Seireitei. Then he would act to bind the noble to him in an emotional way, because if Byakuya lost this child, he would certainly need comfort…comfort that his adoring husband would be all too happy to offer him. And while Byakuya suffered the effects of his loss, he would comfort the noble with the promise that, despite their loss, they could try again. And when his body had recovered enough, he would be there to fill it with his own flesh and blood, his own heir, just as he had planned.</p><p>He closed the file and slipped it into his desk, then left the office and flash stepped down to the infirmary, where he found Mari absent and Byakuya sleeping soundly in his room. Aizen leaned over him, placing a hand on his face and deepening his sleep, then lifted him and carried him out of the infirmary and back to his own bedroom. He undressed the noble and placed him in bed, then undressed and slipped beneath the covers to join him. Gently, he turned Byakuya into his arms and brought his head to rest on one shoulder. He reached for Kyoka Suigetsu and called its power to life. Red light rose around the weapon and extended away from it, slowly wrapping itself around Byakuya. The noble’s eyes opened in surprise, but went blank and staring as the redness penetrated his body and sank down inside.</p><p>“This will be your punishment, Byakuya, if you are lying to me,” he whispered into an unhearing ear, “but if you are truly innocent, you need never know this child is not mine…not even once you lose him.”</p><p>And now the consequences of deception were in place, but how to cause him to lose the child without there being a chance of Mari detecting the cause? He held the noble against him, considering.</p><p>“I think, perhaps, to best play on your own emotions…you must think it to be your own fault…your own clumsiness. It won’t be really, of course, but you will think that, and I will be there to reassure you…”</p><p>He smiled at the thought. Then another thought came to him. He let the red light retreat and left a soft, hypnotic glow around Byakuya, at the same time waking him. The dark gray eyes blinked and stared at him, hazed and confused. The sight made his heart purr in his chest. And when his voice broke the silence, it sounded so beautiful, he wanted to hear it repeat in his ears for an eternity.</p><p>“Sousuke?”</p><p>The voice was soft and uncertain. The dark eyes blinked and stared into his.</p><p>“Sousuke, what’s happening?”</p><p>He captured the soft lips with his own, nipping gently at them and gazing back into the glazed eyes.</p><p>“You wanted me to take you out of the infirmary. You said you couldn’t sleep in that place, so Mari said I could bring you back to our room.”</p><p>“B-but…Sousuke…”</p><p>“Then as we lay here, looking out at the stars, you told me you couldn’t bear waiting anymore, that you couldn’t stand being kept from making love with me. You…do remember, right, Byakuya?”</p><p>The glow around the entranced noble pulsed softly and Aizen smiled warmly as Byakuya nodded silently.</p><p>“And it is too much for us,” he whispered, “We can’t resist each other. So we will not resist anymore.”</p><p>He caught the noble’s hand in his and laced their fingers together.</p><p>“You feel it too, don’t you?” he whispered, “That connection, that undeniable bond. No matter what happens, you belong to me…your body is mine, your heart is mine…and your soul is mine, Kuchiki Byakuya.”</p><p>He kissed the warm, pliant mouth and felt the noble’s body tremble against his. He took his time, slowly exploring the soft skin of Byakuya’s face and throat with lips and fingertips, then traveling the curves of his body, stroking and caressing, teasing lightly, preparing him carefully and joining their bodies.</p><p>“I’ll erase all your thoughts of any other,” he whispered, “I will empty you of everything that is not ours and rebuild you with more perfect pieces. And when everything else disappears, you will cling to me, yearn for me, desire none but me. But first, the breaking down, the shattering of imperfection, the emptying of all that is not ours.”</p><p>He raised the hypnotic power of his zanpakutou, exerting stronger control over the body beneath his until it moved with him and the noble’s hands tightened on his shoulders. He abandoned all gentleness then, thrusting hard into the noble, driving deeply into him until his moans became pained and even the highest level of hypnosis could barely control him. He angled himself carefully and thrust more heedlessly, turning the sounds of pain to cries of pleasure. He waited until the very last moment to release the hypnosis, to allow the noble to come to a realization of where he was and what was happening. His eyes widened and his body went taut against Aizen’s as they climaxed together. He watched the noble’s eyes carefully, but if Byakuya was deceiving him, he gave no sign of it. He yielded to the pleasure and to the long, slow kisses that followed.</p><p>Aizen slid down beside Byakuya, pulling him close.</p><p>“That was terribly reckless of you, considering your doctor’s advice, Byakuya,” he whispered, “Perhaps I was wrong in not stopping you, but I can’t resist you.”</p><p>He ran his fingers through the long black hair and closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>If Byakuya is being truthful, it will bring him guilt and the need to be comforted. And if he is deceiving me, it is adequate punishment.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>Byakuya forced down the revulsion he was feeling and waited until he was certain that Aizen was asleep. Then he carefully extricated himself from the traitor’s arms, pausing when Aizen shifted in his sleep. He wanted badly to kill the man for touching him, but knew that the protections around Aizen Sousuke would not allow it.</p><p><em>No, I need to get out of this room, to get back to Mari, to escape the fortress while Aizen is sleeping. I just cannot tolerate the games anymore. I cannot carry the weight of guilt on my heart. And most of all, I cannot risk losing Renji’s and my child. Killing Sousuke can wait. But escape</em>, he decided, <em>must happen right now, before that monster puts his hands on me again.</em></p><p>
  <em>Desperation is a dangerous thing. I know that, as a taichou, I should be disciplined enough to wait until plans are fully in place. But this isn’t simply a desperate decision. Because if things continue the way they are, I will lose this child. I must do anything and everything I can to prevent that. </em>
</p><p>He waited carefully, watching until he was sure Aizen was in a deep enough sleep, then fled the room and headed for the infirmary, heedless of the fact that all he wore was a thin robe, that his hair was unbound and tumbled, that he looked like one gone mad with desperation. All that mattered was getting to Mari, finding a way out of the fortress.</p><p>He reached the top of the stairs and felt something odd take hold of him. He realized a moment too late what the feeling was…and what it meant. As he began to fall, he tried to engage his flash step to recover, but found himself unable. He braced himself, turning to protect the developing child. He managed to divert the worst of the force of his fall to parts that would not break on impact, but struck his head as he reached the bottom of the stairs. As consciousness left him, he found himself looking up into Aizen’s concerned eyes. He tried to hold back, but fury overwhelmed him.</p><p>“You…you did this…on purpose!” he gasped as Aizen lifted him and flash stepped toward the infirmary, “I felt it…you…”</p><p>But he couldn’t speak anymore. Pain and darkness had hold of him and closed in around him.</p><p>“What are you talking about, Byakuya?” Aizen said, sounding surprised, “You fell because you were sleepwalking…nothing more. It was no one’s fault.”</p><p>Byakuya found himself unable to say anything in response. He sank down into the darkness and felt the pain in his body become more distant. He could still feel the motion of his body being moved, laid down gently and touched with healing. He let the comforting light pass into him to ease the pain even more and to calm him. He knew he had to stay calm.</p><p>
  <em>Panicking will only be sure to send my body into shock…and if I go into shock, I could lose the baby and die, myself. </em>
</p><p>He tried to focus on the rise and fall of his breathing, on the slowing cadence of his heart.</p><p>Somewhere deep inside him, he felt that bit of life still pulsing. He focused on it and sent his reiatsu to curl protectively around it. The baby seemed to be alive still, but something was wrong. He was feeling an odd ache in that area. He poured his reiatsu into that place and felt Mari’s power stream into the area to join his.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t leave me, little one. </em>
</p><p>And he could feel the straining of that little soul to stay alive. He caressed it with his reiatsu, willing it to grow stronger. And the little soul clung to him tightly, refusing to leave him even as the darkness held both in its grip.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A regretful Mari leaned over Byakuya, sending her healing power all through him. </em>
</p><p><em>If I had</em>, she thought<em>, then none of this would be happening. Byakuya wouldn’t be lying unconscious with his life and the life of his unborn child hanging in the balance. They would be safe within the Seireitei and Byakuya and Renji would be preparing to happily welcome their child into the world. </em></p><p>Instead, Byakuya lay, fighting for his life and clinging to his child’s tiny soul with a death grip. She knew beyond doubt that if she could not save Byakuya’s baby, it was likely that she would lose Byakuya too. So she poured her reiatsu into his failing body, mending what damage she could while thinking carefully about what to say to Aizen.</p><p>
  <em>I must find a way to protect Byakuya from him, but to throw off Aizen’s suspicion as well.</em>
</p><p>She was aware now that Aizen must be suspicious. Because before lapsing into unconsciousness, Byakuya had managed to warn her. His fall down the stairs was not an accident.</p><p>
  <em>And if that is true, it seems that he must have somehow discovered that Byakuya’s baby is not his. That, of course, means that he knows about my deception. I have to do something to keep him too preoccupied to act on whatever he might know or suspect.</em>
</p><p>There was, she thought, one way to do that. She extended her reiatsu into Byakuya’s mind and lowered his level of consciousness.</p><p>
  <em>In this state, his body will fully heal and the baby will be protected, but Byakuya will not wake. It is desperate, but it is all that I can do to protect us all.</em>
</p><p>“How is he?” Aizen asked quietly, her voice startling her out of her thoughts.</p><p>Mari sighed.</p><p>“It’s touch and go. It was a very bad fall, worse for him because he tried so hard to protect the baby.”</p><p>“Can you save them?”</p><p>The words were filled with concern, but Mari could see the deception in Aizen’s eyes. She sighed more heavily, gazing down at the unconscious noble.</p><p>“I don’t know. It will be some time before I am able to determine that.”</p><p>Aizen’s eyes met hers meaningfully.</p><p>“If the strain of the pregnancy is going to work against him, then end it.”</p><p>The words sounded sincere, but at the same time, cold.</p><p>“His reiatsu is wound around the child’s soul. If I try to end the pregnancy, Byakuya will die,” Mari said with certainty.</p><p>Aizen blinked slowly and she felt the eyes probing her for the truth.</p><p>
  <em>Well, it is the truth. Byakuya is bound now to the life of this child. And it is the only thing keeping Aizen from achieving his goal. As much as Aizen wants the child that is not his to die, he wants Byakuya to live. And while that is true, he will also want me to be the one to treat him. He knows I am the best healer in Las Noches. He knows damned well he needs me, despite his suspicions. </em>
</p><p>It was a precarious situation, with all of their lives hanging in the balance. She saw now that there was only one way to get free. She had to keep Byakuya in that unconscious, state of recovery until he was well enough to be moved. Then she and Renji had to get the noble out of Las Noches. Everything depended on it.</p><p>She leaned close to Byakuya, whispering encouragement, all too aware of Aizen’s deadly eyes that were fixed carefully on her. He was watching her every move. She was sure now that even though he had said nothing, he must know. And the moment things changed so that she was not needed to care for Byakuya, he would confront her.</p><p>
  <em>We need to get out of here before that moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Abarai Renji, you must hurry!</em>
</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Outside the fortress, Renji made his way past the last of the guarded checkpoints, then he stood for a moment, looking back at Las Noches, his heart pounding.</p><p>
  <em>Hang in there, Byakuya. Take care of our baby. This is all for nothing if I can’t save the two of you. Just know that you can depend on me. I’ll get you out of there and take you home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just hope everything is okay back there. Tetsuya said he would keep up appearances, but who knows. I’ve gotta get back and find out what’s happening. We need to make a plan to get Byakuya and Mari out of that hellhole.</em>
</p><p>He looked around cautiously, then summoned a hell butterfly.</p><p>
  <em>Kisuke, I need you to open the garganta. I’m coming back. I reached Byakuya and we are going to need your help. Contact Tetsuya and have him wait there with you.</em>
</p><p>Renji released the hell butterfly and watched as it fluttered away. He waited silently, watching the area around him carefully. Nothing moved around him as the crescent moon shined overhead. After a time, he sensed a shift in the reiatsu around him and a dark doorway opened.</p><p>“Thank kami,” he breathed softly, “At least something on this damned adventure’s gone right. Byakuya, hang in there. Help is on the way!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renji removed his cover form and tucked it into his clothing, flash stepping out of the bushes, across the park and down the long street that led to Urahara Kisuke’s shop. He was almost to the shop, when he heard a male voice call his name.</p><p>“Renji-san!”</p><p>He turned to find Ichigo and Tetsuya flash stepping towards him with Tetsuya’s tall Arabian stallion following on their heels.</p><p>“Hey,” he called, moving to meet him, “you guys are a sight for sore eyes!”</p><p>“We were getting pretty worried about you,” Ichigo informed his friend.</p><p>“Were you able to make contact with Byakuya-sama?” Tetsuya asked urgently.</p><p>“Yeah,” Renji confirmed, “I’ll tell you all about that, but I need to get to Kisuke now.”</p><p>“He’s inside,” Ichigo said, “We were just heading there, ourselves. A lot’s been happening in the Seireitei. Tetsuya’s got some important information you and Kisuke both need to hear!”</p><p>The three headed into the shop and were met by Tessai and swiftly hustled down the hallway to Kisuke’s lab, where they found the shopkeeper sitting in front of his laptop and typing furiously.</p><p>Kisuke looked up in surprise at seeing Renji, then he rose and took the redhead quickly by the arm and led the others and him to a secluded room. After a moment, Yoruichi appeared and joined them.</p><p>“Renji, what are you doing, showing yourself here? Don’t you know what’s going on?” Kisuke asked anxiously, “I’m surprised that Tetsuya and Ichigo didn’t tell you.”</p><p>“What’s…going on?” Renji asked, frowning.</p><p>“We didn’t have a chance to tell him,” Ichigo explained, “Tetsuya and I just bumped into him as we were getting back from the Serieitei.”</p><p>“It is as you feared,” Tetsuya said grimly, “I am afraid that even I have fallen under suspicion. I was called to be questioned regarding Byakuya-sama’s movements.”</p><p>“Tetsuya knew it was best not to meet with them, so we slipped away,” Ichigo added.</p><p>“All hell is breaking loose,” Kisuke sighed anxiously, “There have been a flurry of unusually surgical hollow attacks…attacks that required inside knowledge of the Gotei 13, the Seireitei and particularly, the taichous to plan. It led Soutaichou to examine more closely your taichou’s disappearance from the Seireitei. Soutaichou learned that Byakuya did not go to his cousin’s wedding after all. The leave was requested so that he could go to Hueco Mundo. This led Soutaichou to investigate further. He found that Byakuya had, indeed, gone to Las Noches. And while there, Byakuya revealed that he was pregnant with Aizen Sousuke’s child…and he and Aizen were married. Aizen Sousuke has officially entered the marriage, so it is binding. If your taichou is not having Aizen’s child, then he is, at least in a very grave situation. The one light at the end of the tunnel is that they have not cast suspicion on you. They assumed that you lied about going to ‘join Taichou on a secret mission’ so that you could search for him and bring him to his senses. Now, I don’t know what’s really going on here, but I need to know…Is Byakuya truly pregnant with Aizen’s child? There are witnesses who saw the wedding and heard Aizen discussing the upcoming birth of his child.”</p><p>“Damn!” said Renji bitterly, “This is just what Byakuya was worried about.”</p><p>“You know where he is?” Yoruichi asked.</p><p>“Yeah, he is in Las Noches…that part is true. He went to Las Noches intending to kill Aizen Sousuke.”</p><p>“That fool!” exclaimed Yoruichi, “What possessed him to think he could take Aizen on alone like that?”</p><p>Renji met her eyes meaningfully.</p><p>“Come, on, you know why he wanted to go after Aizen! He made himself stronger and developed a new attack, very strong. I was with him while he was learning to use it. He had the power to destroy the whole of Las Noches. But Soutaichou forbade the taichous from engaging Aizen alone, so he pretended to go to his cousin’s wedding, but actually went to Las Noches. Unfortunately, Aizen was expecting that, at some point, Kuchiki taichou would come after him, because of what he did to Rukia. His spies in the Seireitei told Aizen about the power surges that occurred when Taichou was training…so he set a trap for him and waited until he arrived. He captured Taichou and he did plan to impregnate him.”</p><p>“Do you know if he was successful in that?” asked Kisuke.</p><p>“He wasn’t,” Renji assured them, “because Taichou was already with child when he went to Hueco Mundo.”</p><p>“Wh…what?” said Kisuke, staring.</p><p>“Whose?” asked Yoruichi, looking confused.</p><p>“Mine,” admitted Renji.</p><p>Kisuke and Yoruichi exchanged bemused glances.</p><p>“Taichou and I became intimate while he was training to go after Aizen. I don’t know how or why he became pregnant. I wasn’t even aware of it until after his capture. I sneaked into Las Noches with the help of one of Aizen’s healers. The healer told me that when she examined Taichou, he was already pregnant. But Aizen…well, he forced himself on Taichou and thought that he was the father of the baby.”</p><p>Kisuke was still staring, wide eyed.</p><p>“So, how did you conceal yourself?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh,” said Renji, “Mari…the healer, gave me this hollow cover form so that I could pretend to be a healer as well. Taichou sent me to you so that we could find out if it was safe to try to escape and return to the Seireitei.”</p><p>“Did he suspect there would be trouble?”</p><p>“Hai,” Renji said, nodding, “He saw two shinigami prisoners during the wedding ceremony and he suspected that Aizen would send them to the Seireitei to make sure word got back that Taichou was married to Aizen and having his child.”</p><p>“So…he did marry Aizen?” asked Yoruichi.</p><p>“Aizen made him believe that I was a prisoner and that he would kill me if Taichou didn’t marry him. He only went along with it to protect me.”</p><p>“But they consummated the marriage?” Yoruichi asked.</p><p>“Yeah, but only because Taichou feared what Aizen would do to me if he refused. He was forced…no two ways about it.”</p><p>“Well, it is grounds to annul the marriage as long as there is a witness to attest to Aizen’s plotting. Would this healer be willing to testify to what Aizen did?” asked Kisuke.</p><p>“Yeah, she has said that she will come with us to monitor Kuchiki taichou’s condition and to testify to Aizen’s plans and to the fact that the baby is mine.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Kisuke said, “That will help when he returns to the Seireitei…but Renji, I think the most important thing is to keep him in a safe, comfortable place until the baby is born. The stress of facing charges while he is in that condition could endanger the baby. I think we need to get him out of the fortress and bring him here.”</p><p>“I can get back into the fortress with my cover form, but…”</p><p>“I can slip in as a cat. You can hide me until we are inside, then we can grab Byakuya and shunpo the hell out of there,” Yoruichi suggested.</p><p>“I’m ready when you are,” Renji said, pulling out the cover form, “Aizen is constantly trying to abuse Taichou one way or another. I’m worried what he will do next…or what he might have done since I left. We need to return for him quickly.”</p><p>“Then we should get going right away,” said Yoruichi switching to her cat form.</p><p>She and Kisuke watched appreciatively as Renji slipped into the cover form.</p><p>“That is fantastic!” Kisuke mused, “I want a closer look at that thing when you get back. If we had more of these, we could really pull a number on Aizen!”</p><p>“Yeah, well that’s got to wait until Taichou is safe.”</p><p>“And he isn’t going to be safe until we get him out of there,” Yoruichi said, “We need to move now.”</p><p>“All right,” said Kisuke, “Come to the training room and I’ll open the garganta. I’ll have you there in no time!”</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>Mari sat quietly next to Byakuya, studying his reiatsu carefully and searching for signs that his baby still lived. She received the same weak signals from both. She sighed regretfully, gazing down at the noble and sending her healing reiatsu into his body. The struggling reiatsu she had sensed strengthened slightly.</p><p>“Are you making any progress?” Aizen asked softly from the doorway.</p><p>“Not much,” she admitted truthfully, “I was forced to induce a coma to allow his body to heal itself. Now, it is really just waiting to see what happens next.”</p><p>He crossed the room and sat down next to Byakuya, taking the unconscious shinigami’s hand.</p><p>“You knew all along, didn’t you?” he asked quietly, “You knew that Byakuya was carrying a child already when he was brought to Las Noches. Do not try to deny it. I know it to be true. And do not worry, I understand why you felt you had to act in that way. You are a healer. It is in your blood to save what lives can be saved. I don’t fault you for that, though your deception is disturbing…Mari.”</p><p>He gently stroked Byakuya’s limp hand.</p><p>“The question that most disturbs me is…was this something you kept to yourself, or did you tell Byakuya or Abarai Renji that the baby is theirs?”</p><p>Mari shook her head.</p><p>“I told no one,” she said firmly.</p><p>“I see,” said Aizen, “But…if Byakuya is convinced this child is mine and in his mind, this child is the product of rape, then how do you explain the protectiveness that he shows now when that unwanted life is threatened?”</p><p>Mari took a breath, thankful that she had prepared herself for the question.</p><p>“Kuchiki Byakuya leads the house Kuchiki and is required to protect any heir to his power. This child, even if it were yours, would be subject to that protection, even at the cost to Byakuya’s own heart. Whatever pain it causes him, he is required by the rules of his clan to protect the heir with all of his powers. That is why he has entwined their fates.”</p><p>“So, he does not know?”</p><p>“No, Aizen-sama, Byakuya does not know that Abarai Renji is the father of his child. And…and I am sorry for lying to you. I…I only did it because.”</p><p>Aizen’s palm touched her cheek and she froze.</p><p>“I understand. I will not punish you for that deception and I will allow Byakuya to birth this child. But you need to understand that if you act against me in any way ever again, I will kill you.”</p><p>She lowered her eyes.</p><p>“Hai, Aizen-sama.”</p><p>He leaned over and kissed Byakuya’s pale, unmoving lips, then rose and left the room. Mari sat in the chair next to Byakuya, shaking softly.</p><p>“Abarai Renji…hurry…” she whispered.</p><p>She leaned forward and extended her hands over Byakuya, infusing his body with healing reiatsu. As before, her efforts met with a slight improvement in his reiatsu and the reiatsu of the child he carried.</p><p>“Good,” she whispered, “You are still fighting. You must keep fighting if you wish to live.”</p><p>She felt a soft pulsation in Byakuya’s reiatsu that told her that he could hear her, that he understood, and that he was not giving up. Mari held his hand gently and pressed it against her cheek, whispering apologies for not getting him out of Las Noches sooner.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Byakuya,” she whispered, “You wouldn’t have suffered nearly so much if not for me trying to save my own skin. But I promise you. I won’t let that man harm you again. I will die before I allow him to reach you again.”</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>How much farther?” the black cat’s voice asked from where it lay secreted in the thick lengths of hair that covered Renji’s back and shoulders.</p><p>“There,” Renji said, pointing.</p><p>The cat nodded and burrowed deeper into his hair.</p><p>“Go quickly,” Yoruichi told me, “I have just picked up Byakuya’s reiatsu…but it is abysmally weak, Renji. Something must have happened while you were gone.”</p><p>“Damn!” hissed Renji angrily, “I knew I shouldn’t have left him! I know it was important, but…”</p><p>“Renji, there’s no time to question now…besides, you had to come and tell us what was going on. Now, you’ll have more help to get him free. We can do this…but we do need to hurry before Aizen senses me. I won’t be able to conceal myself forever.”</p><p>Renji flash stepped forward into the courtyard and strode past the guards. Their eyes lifted for a moment as they recognized him as Takumi, then they waved him through. He walked confidently through the main doors and turned toward the infirmary.</p><p>“Renji,” hissed Yoruichi, “Aizen…get out of sight. He would spot or sense me this close!”</p><p>Renji ducked into an empty room and shut the door as Aizen passed by. He waited until Yoruichi indicated it was safe, then continued toward the infirmary. As he entered, he caught sight of Byakuya and his heart sank.</p><p>“Mari,” he said, staring, “What’s wrong with him?”</p><p>The healer stood and approached Renji, blinking in surprise as a black cat peeked out from underneath his hair.</p><p>“Aizen-Sama found out that the baby is not his. He doesn’t yet know that Byakuya is aware of this or had anything to do with concealing it, but he is very suspicious. He caused Byakuya to fall down the stairs.”</p><p>“What?” Renji said, paling, “Is he going to be all right? Is our baby…?”</p><p>“I don’t know yet, Renji,” Mari told him gently, “Byakuya is in a very fragile state. I had to place him in a coma to allow his body to heal, and his reiatsu is tightly wound around the reiatsu of the baby. He means to protect the child. But they are both very weak.”</p><p>She turned to look back at the noble.</p><p>“But he cannot stay here any longer. As I said, Aizen-sama is very suspicious. As weak as he and the baby are, we must get them out of here now. All of our lives are in grave danger if we stay here any longer.”</p><p>“Then let me offer what help I can,” said Yoruichi, “Renji, I want you to carry Byakuya, but stay close to Mari. I will continue to conceal myself here, but if we are challenged, I will be the one to fight. Do you understand? Once we are out the doors, the two of you must run and keep on running. Go to Kisuke. He will be able to keep you all safe from Aizen.”</p><p>“What about you?” Renji asked.</p><p>“I will be fine. As I said, I will only reveal myself if we have to fight. Now, let’s go!”</p><p>Renji moved to the bed and lifted Byakuya carefully into his arms. The noble’s head fell against his shoulder and he gave a soft sigh as they started out of the healing room. Mari led them down several hallways and to a point just short of a guard post.</p><p>“There’s no way of getting by them without them recognizing him,” Mari said softly.</p><p>Renji pulled set Byakuya down and slipped a cloak around his shoulders, letting the hood fall over his face to conceal him.</p><p>“I know they’ll want to look closer, but we’ll have a moment to escape while they react. Then we have to run for the garganta. It’s our only chance,” Renji said, lifting the noble again.</p><p>They walked confidently down the last hallway and started past the guards, ignoring the call to stop. Mari and Renji flash stepped away as the guards drew their weapons and sounded the alarms. Yoruichi jumped down from Renji’s shoulders and changed quickly to human form. She loosed bolts of golden light from her hands that blazed across the distance and sent the guards diving for cover behind them.</p><p>“Run!” Yoruichi yelled, sending another blast at the guards.</p><p>As she turned, a blast of blue fire rose up from the guard station and headed for the fleeing shinigamis.</p><p>“Look out!” Yoruichi screamed, throwing herself onto Renji and taking them out of its path.</p><p>The fire struck Mari squarely, sending her crashing to the ground and sending up a cloud of sand and dust. Not missing a beat, Yoruichi swept her up and followed Renji to the garganta. They disappeared into it as guards raced after them. They reached the other side and fell through, with Yoruichi yelling for Kisuke to close the garganta behind them. Renji dropped to his knees and leaned over Byakuya, checking to make sure he was no worse for the jostling.</p><p>“I think he’s not any worse,” he said softly.</p><p>“Well, this one is bad,” said Yoruichi, leaning over Mari’s unmoving form, “Renji…you need to get Orihime. Remember, this woman is the only proof we have of Aizen’s plot. If we lose her, then Byakuya is likely to get the sokyoku!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Waking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renji knelt next to Tessai at Byakuya’s side, extending his hands and adding his healing power to the others. Bright reiatsu swelled around the noble and Renji watched his face closely.</p><p>“Damn! Can you tell if we’re making any kind of difference?” Renji mused in frustration, “because I can’t sense any real difference. I still get the same weak reiatsu signals!”</p><p>He looked across the room at Orihime, who leaned over Mari, her golden oval stretched over the pale and unconscious woman’s form. Orihime gazed back at him with troubled eyes.</p><p>“She is improving, but her injuries are very bad, and unfortunately, whatever struck her is disrupting my powers and making it difficult to heal. But don’t worry. I can heal her. I just need more time.”</p><p>Renji gave her a tired nod.</p><p>“I know you’re doing the best you can…I just…I’m worried about Taichou and our baby.”</p><p>“They will be all right, Abarai-san,” Tetsuya said reassuringly, “He has already improved noticeably since we began. The baby, too, is giving off stronger reiatsu signals now. Not much longer and we will have them stabilized.”</p><p>“Hey Renji,” said Urahara, “Why don’t you go have something to eat? You’ve been with Byakuya for hours and if you’re going to be of any use, you need to keep your energy level up.”</p><p>Renji nodded and pulled his hands away from Byakuya’s body. He leaned forward and kissed the noble on the forehead.</p><p>“I’ve got to go recharge,” he explained, “but I’m coming back as soon as I have something to eat. You behave and don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone, Taichou.”</p><p>Urahara moved forward into the space Renji had occupied, watching as Renji disappeared into the kitchen, then turning back to the noble and adding to Tessai and Tetsuya’s healing powers.</p><p>“So,” said Urahara, “How’s he really doing?”</p><p>“He is somewhat better, as is the baby, but it will be morning before they are stabilized.”</p><p>Tetsuya sighed.</p><p>“I was afraid of that. You know those troublemakers from the Seireitei will be looking for these guys. We’re going to have to move them to a safe house to be sure the troops don’t catch up with them. Otherwise, Kuchiki taichou is going to end up getting executed. Orihime is really trying to save that lady, but whatever they hit her with was nasty…and she is barely hanging in.”</p><p>Tessai nodded.</p><p>“Perhaps it would be good to have Yoruichi-san plan our route while we continue with the healing,” he suggested.</p><p>“Good idea,” Urahara said, standing, “Can you guys take care of this while I give her the rundown?”</p><p>“Hai…it’s just a matter of keeping the reiatsu stable,” Tetsuya assured him, “As long as they do not worsen, we can handle this together.”</p><p>“All right…I will be back in a flash step!”</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Byakuya felt the darkness receding and forced his eyes open. He blinked in surprise, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. But he breathed a sigh of relief, noting that he was out of Las Noches, and the young man at his side was none other than his loyal cousin.</p><p>“Tetsuya.”</p><p>“I’m here,” Tetsuya responded quietly, slipping a hand into his, “You are going to be all right now, Byakuya-sama. Your baby and Renji are also fine.”</p><p>“H-how did I get here?” he asked softly.</p><p>Tetsuya nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p>“Just a moment, Cousin, I will find Abarai Renji.”</p><p>“Renji…” Byakuya whispered, “So he must have gotten me out…”</p><p>He wondered briefly if Mari had escaped with them, but was distracted from the thought as a very relieved looking Abarai Renji burst into the room and dashed to his side.</p><p>“Taichou…I’m so glad to see you awake! How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Renji,” he managed, trying to sit up.</p><p>Renji pushed him back gently.</p><p>“Don’t try to get up,” he warned the noble, “Aizen hurt you pretty badly when he pushed you down the stairs.”</p><p>“I know, but…but, Renji…is our baby… really okay? I know Tetsuya said so, but…”</p><p>“The baby is fine,” Renji assured him, smiling, “but only because you were so damned stubborn and wouldn’t let go of the reiatsu. Mari said that if we had lost the baby, we would have lost you too!”</p><p>“Well, I am recovering now and our baby is okay…and we are away from that place!”</p><p>He gazed up at the redhead gratefully.</p><p>“Renji, I never should have gone to face Aizen Sousuke alone. I should have taken you and Tetsuya with me…or maybe I should never have gone at all. Our laws about this are the way they are for everyone’s protection. It was an act of over-inflated pride to think I could take on Aizen alone. I was stupid. We could have lost each other and our baby. Will you forgive me?”</p><p>Renji gave him a relieved smile.</p><p>“Taichou we all wish we could kill Aizen. He hurt a lot of people. It’s understandable that you wanted to kill him because he hurt Rukia. I want the same thing, but I didn’t have the power to do it.”</p><p>Byakuya lowered his eyes.</p><p>“I didn’t have the power either, Renji. And I wouldn’t have been captured if I had followed the rules that were made for our safety. It’s right that we should face Aizen together. Only together can we stop his plans. Only together can we make him pay for what he has done!”</p><p>“So, you’re saying that now I don’t have to worry that you’ll run off and leave me again?” Renji asked quietly.</p><p>Byakuya read the pain behind the question and slipped his hand into Renji’s.</p><p>“I will not leave you ever again, Renji. I give you my word.”</p><p>Renji leaned over him and kissed him very gently on the mouth.</p><p>“Good, that is a huge relief.”</p><p>His eyes grew troubled.</p><p>“Byakuya, there’s something I have to tell you…a few things actually. First, Mari got hurt pretty badly during our escape. Orihime has done all she can, but it’s going really slowly. She’s still unconscious and we aren’t sure how she is going to do.”</p><p>“And without her, there’s no one to support my claims about what happened in Las Noches.”</p><p>Renji nodded.</p><p>“When I came to Urahara’s place to find out what was going on, he told me that Soutaichou is convinced that you willfully went to Las Noches, that you married Aizen Sousuke, and that the baby you are having is his. They have the stealth force looking for you. Right now, they are focused pretty heavily on Las Noches, but sooner or later, they will realize that you have gone into hiding. That’s why Urahara had us move to this safe house while you recover. He’s going to take Orihime to another safe house with Mari, and he’s leaving Tetsuya and Tessai is here with us. Ichigo and Rukia are taking care of guard duty to make sure no one gets to us. You know, you gave us all a pretty bad scare. You were in really bad shape.”</p><p>Byakuya managed a weak smile.</p><p>“I was not going to leave you, Renji,” he assured the redhead, “Not when we have so much to look forward to.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Renji agreed, squeezing his hand, “We have a baby on the way.”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes took on a more serious expression.</p><p>“Renji, you do know how complicated things are going to be for a while?” he said softly.</p><p>Renji smiled encouragingly.</p><p>“Things will be difficult, of course, but we can deal with it.”</p><p>Byakuya shook his head.</p><p>“You don’t understand. Even if I wasn’t wanted for treason, even if I wasn’t being sought by the Secret Mobile Corps…Renji…Aizen will come after me, and I am going to be caught between the Sokyoku and that traitor! And even if we get all of that worked out and get my marriage to him annulled, we still have to deal with the Kuchiki Elders. They are going to be less than happy that their leader is having a child out of wedlock, with his male, non-noble lover. And don’t get me started on how Soutaichou will react to me sleeping with my subordinate.”</p><p>Renji chuckled softly.</p><p>“Somehow, it all seemed so much simpler when we were in your quarters, making love.”</p><p>“Yes, I think so too. It was beautiful, being alone in that place, a place that was ours alone. Everything did seem much simpler then.”</p><p>He smiled and slipped a hand into Renji’s.</p><p>“But even though things are more complicated now, and more dangerous, I would not give up a minute of it, Renji. Because, us being together is worth it. I was in the midst of chaos, just trying to build my strength up to go after Aizen, to make him pay for what he did to my sister. I had no idea that I was also finding my soul mate. And knowing who you are, that you’re that one other spirit meant to be joined with mine, I have everything I need to manage whatever comes. The council and Soutaichou will back down once they understand that what is between us is fate. We will be allowed to be together, and we will spend the rest of our lives side by side, raising our child.”</p><p>“We’ll do something else together too, Byakuya. We’ll make sure that bastard, Aizen, pays for the hurt he’s caused everyone.”</p><p>“But I think that this time we will do so within the boundaries. They are there for a reason, Renji. And I will keep that in mind before straying outside them again.”</p><p>Renji chuckled softly.</p><p>“Sure you will.”</p><p>“I mean it, Renji.”</p><p>“I know you do,” Renji said, smiling, “but you and I both know that beneath that calm, rule-following exterior of yours, you’re a person who puts following his heart before following the rules. That’s why you need me, so when you break the rules and go after Aizen again, you won’t do it alone.”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes met his affectionately.</p><p>Abarai Renji, you have no idea how much I want to make love to you, right now.”</p><p>Renji laughed and kissed his forehead.</p><p>“There’s plenty of time for that, when you get well.”</p><p>Byakuya frowned.</p><p>“But I’m getting too big. Soon, we won’t be able to make love at all.”</p><p>“Byakuya, I think that you and I will be able to find a way around that!”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“I know so,” Renji assured him, “Now, stop talking and get some rest. You took a lot of damage in Las Noches and you need to let yourself heal.”</p><p>“Will you lie down with me?” Byakuya asked softly.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Renji laughed, “I thought you’d never ask!”</p><p>He slipped beneath the blankets and curled his body around Byakuya’s, slipping his hand beneath the noble’s yukata and curling it around his abdomen. He smiled and kissed his lover’s throat and shoulder.</p><p>“Kami, Taichou, you <em>are</em> starting to show! That’s just cute!”</p><p>“Shut up, Renji,” Byakuya murmured sleepily, “I do not appreciate you bringing attention to my expanding waistline.”</p><p>The redhead rubbed his abdomen gently and Byakuya gave a soft, pleased sigh.</p><p>“<em>That</em>, however, you are welcome to do to your heart’s content, Abarai…” he breathed, beginning to doze off.</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Renji said, smiling and moving his hand lower, “And how about this?”</p><p>Byakuya didn’t answer. Renji looked more closely and laughed softly, noting that his lover had fallen asleep in his arms. He sighed softly and held Byakuya against him, still gently rubbing the noble’s abdomen and thinking happily of the future.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Yoruichi frowned as she approached Urahara’s shop and heard loud banging and clunking sounds coming from within. Sighing in disapproval, she flash stepped to the door and walked in, releasing her breath in a disgusted hiss as she approached the Secret Mobile Corps officers, who were the source of the commotion. She moved immediately to their leader and tapped her on the shoulder. Soi Fon looked up and her eyes went wide. She quickly controlled them and glared at the purple haired woman.</p><p>“Where are they?” she demanded, “I know he’s been here! Tell me where they are!”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yoruichi said with a laugh in her voice, “And even if I did, I wouldn’t trust what I knew to such a loudmouth as yourself. You never change, do you?”</p><p>“You had better tell me where Kuchiki taichou has gone or you will be considered an accomplice. He is wanted for high treason! And if he does not turn himself in, Soutaichou has given us permission to kill him, if necessary.”</p><p>“That’s pretty extreme,” Yoruichi observed, “given that he has not been given a chance to tell his side of the story.”</p><p>“What side of the story?” Soi Fon said angrily, “He left us to marry the traitor, Aizen, and have his child. The man is a traitor too and he and that evil brat inside him deserve to die!”</p><p>“You’re all high and mighty today, aren’t you? However, you have gone off your rocker if you think for one moment that Byakuya would ever betray us. That baby he is carrying is not Aizen’s and his marriage to that bastard was forced. He will prove it as soon as he is able, but he can’t do that if you are waiting here to kill him. Go home, and take your little ninja circus with you!”</p><p>Soi Fon’s eyes flared.</p><p>“Seize her! She knows where he is!” she yelled.</p><p>Yoruichi flash stepped to the door and paused.</p><p>“I don’t know what has gone wrong with everyone,” she commented, “Kuchiki Byakuya is no traitor and by trying to capture and harm him, you are only playing into Aizen Sousuke’s plans. He wants you to hurt or kill Byakuya, because one less taichou is one less person to get in the way of his plans! Think about that!”</p><p>She flash stepped out the door and away from the shop and spent the better part of the next hour evading the Secret Mobile Corps, then when she was sure they were no longer following, turned toward the safe house where Orihime and Kisuke still cared for Mari. Reaching it, she slipped inside and walked into the bedroom. Mari slept soundly, looking somewhat better and Orihime slept in another bed nearby. Kisuke leaned over the red haired woman, his hands flaring softly with green light. He looked up at her and gave her a troubled smile.</p><p>“How is she?” Yoruichi asked.</p><p>Kisuke shook his head.</p><p>“Not so good. It’s taking us going back and forth around the clock just to keep her alive. I think she’s stable again, but she could get worse at any time…and she still hasn’t regained consciousness. How are Byakuya and the baby?”</p><p>“When I saw them an hour or so ago, Byakuya and the baby had both stabilized. He’s probably awake by now.”</p><p>Her eyes took on a worried glow.</p><p>“Kisuke, the Secret Mobile Corps was searching your shop. Soi Fon said that not only are they trying to catch Byakuya, Soutaichou has given them permission to use deadly force, if necessary. I worry that if they are found, they could get hurt”</p><p>“Well then, we’ll just have to be sure they don’t get found,” said Kisuke, “Ichigo, Rukia and Byakuya’s cousin should be able to protect them while we sort things out. I just hope Mari, here, wakes up soon. We really need her if we’re going to save Byakuya from being branded a traitor and executed. She’s hanging in there, but…”</p><p>He looked down at Mari’s calm face and shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t know…”</p><p>He bit his lip gently.</p><p>“Think you can watch things here for a sec? I wanna look at her latest test results.”</p><p>“Sure,” Yoruichi agreed, sitting down at Mari’s side.</p><p>She laid her hands on the healer’s resting form, studying her more closely.</p><p>
  <em>Hmm, she reminds me a little of Renji. Tall, Red hair. All that’s missing are the tattoos and she could pass for a relative.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Funny.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I imagine she has better manners than Renji does.</em>
</p><p>Yoruichi gave a little snicker and continued the healing. A few minutes later, she looked up as Kisuke returned to the room, wearing a puzzled expression.</p><p>“What is it?” she asked, “Something wrong with the test results?”</p><p>“Well, they’re not devastating, but they’re not great either,” the shopkeeper confessed.</p><p>“But you look like something more happened than just test results.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kisuke mused, rubbing his chin, “I was doing some blood and reiatsu matching because I thought we might need to transfuse her. When I typed her blood and reiatsu, she matched Abarai Renji’s profile pretty damned closely. You know…I think she and Renji might be related.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Fugitives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya turned in his sleep, moaning and shivering. His heart raced and he gasped softly against Renji’s shoulder. He jumped awake, pulling free of Renji and sitting up too quickly. He put a hand to his head, groaning as Renji wrapped an arm around him.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” he asked, kissing the noble’s throat gently.</p><p>Byakuya shivered again and nuzzled closer to Renji. He forced himself to take longer, slower breaths and tried to ignore the shaking in his limbs.</p><p>“Bad dream?” Renji asked, brushing the long strands of black hair away from Byakuya’s eyes.</p><p>Byakuya nodded into the redhead’s shoulder and buried his face in his lover’s red mane. He breathed in Renji’s warm, comforting scent and let the tension in his body ease. Renji held him tightly and brushed their faces together.</p><p>“Feel like talking about it or would you rather just forget?” he asked, bringing his chin to rest on top of the noble’s head.</p><p>“It wasn’t so much a dream as a memory,” Byakuya said, his voice catching slightly, “I try not to think about it, but it keeps catching up with me.”</p><p>Renji’s lips found his and stroked them tenderly.</p><p>“He really knows how to screw with a guy’s head,” Renji said softly.</p><p>He reached down to curl his hand around the small, round bump, beneath which their baby grew.</p><p>“But we got you out of there. And I’m going to make sure he never puts his disgusting hands on you again, Byakuya. If he wants you, he’s going to have to get through me…and believe me, I won’t make it easy for him.”</p><p>Byakuya smiled gratefully against the tanned skin of Renji’s throat and nipped him lightly.</p><p>“It’s going to take more than the likes of you…or me, for that matter, to defeat him. And right now, we are more than a little short on backup. Renji, we are in a lot of trouble. Perhaps not you so much, because the military will understand you working to get the whole truth before turning me in. But unless Mari wakes soon, I am going to have trouble proving that I did not willingly marry Aizen.”</p><p>“I know everything’s muddled up. Aizen’s good at confusing people. But still, that Soutaichou would believe for a minute that you would do something like that…”</p><p>“He is just being cautious. Renji, Aizen is capable of inflicting devastating damage on his own, but if he did bring me to his side, I could cause great damage as well. I understand why Soutaichou sent the second division. But as much as I understand, I dare not turn myself in…not until Mari wakes and can provide evidence of my innocence. If taken now, I would likely be convicted and executed too quickly to even raise a defense.”</p><p>“Then I’ll keep them from finding you for as long as you need, Byakuya.”</p><p>Byakuya sighed.</p><p>“I knew I chose well when I chose to reveal myself to you, Renji.”</p><p>They were silent for several long minutes as they looked out the window, up at the cool, blue tinted moon and exchanged warm, penetrating kisses.</p><p>“So,” said Renji, “while we wait to go home, maybe we should talk about what we’ll do when this gets cleared up and we go back.”</p><p>“I was thinking that we could have a small, private wedding with our close family and friends,” suggested Byakuya, “The elders must attend to be certain that the codes are followed. Then, after our child is born, clan codes require a larger family celebration, in which you and the child will be properly introduced.”</p><p>“I think I like the small and friendly wedding part better,” commented the redhead, “To think of all of them staring at me, and me being this mongrel who stole their leader…”</p><p>“You didn’t steal anything that ever belonged to them, Renji,” he admonished the redhead, “You are my soul mate, the one other who was meant for me. The child I carry will quell any questions about your suitability as my mate. Because all nobles are taught that soul mates are given to each other by the soul king. He, in his greater knowledge binds those meant to be together and sees that they find each other.”</p><p>Renji smiled dreamily.</p><p>“That’s beautiful, Byakuya, and I’m really glad we won’t have to fight them along with everyone else.”</p><p>“I do worry what Soutaichou will do. He would be well within his rights to strip me of my haori.”</p><p>Renji shook his head, his eyes taking on a more troubled look.</p><p>“He won’t strip you of your haori,” the redhead said quietly, “he needs every bit of firepower he has to battle Aizen. You know how powerful that bastard is. Soutaichou is not going to throw away someone like you just to make a point. Especially now, with things so crazy.”</p><p>He wrapped his arms around the noble, kissing his lips and throat gently.</p><p>“And the only one who will strip you of anything is me…” Renji said, reaching for the tie at his waist.</p><p>He stopped as a hurried tapping sounded on their bedroom door and Tessai’s worried voice trickled into the room.</p><p>“Sirs, you must come with me quickly to the gate. We have been discovered!”</p><p>Instantly, Renji was on his feet and lifting Byakuya into his arms. The noble made a discontented sound and struggled free of the redhead.</p><p>“I can manage,” he said, cutting off Renji’s objection.</p><p>They moved silently, following Tessai through a hidden door, listening to the soft sounds of the house being surrounded by secret mobile corps.</p><p>“Kami, there’s so many!” whispered Renji, “How did they find us so fast?”</p><p>“I do not know,” said Tessai, “but their squad is trained to be like this…to track with stealth and speed, to overcome swiftly and without warning. I am surprised we had enough time to reach the gate.”</p><p>He raised his spiritual pressure and opened the gate, motioning for the two to step through. As they turned to go, the secret door behind them shattered and the room filled with the swish of brutally fast flash steps and the ringing of weapons being drawn.</p><p>“Stop!” the second division taichou yelled, “Give up now or we will be forced to use deadly force!”</p><p>“Go Bya!” Renji yelled.</p><p>Byakuya backed toward the open gate as Renji drew Zabimaru and blocked the path of the attacking stealth force. He stopped as he reached it, unable to step through, not knowing if his lover would follow.</p><p>“Renji,” he called, an edge of panic in his voice.</p><p>“I told you to go!” shouted the redhead, “Get out of here!”</p><p>The first of the stealth force fighters closed in on the lone shinigami and Renji raised Zabimaru, his spiritual pressure flaring all around him.</p><p>“I’m not letting you hurt him!” Renji yelled, “No matter what’s happened, he deserves to be able to tell his side of things!”</p><p>“Stop!” yelled Soi fon, “Let me speak to him.”</p><p>The fighters lowered their weapons, but held them ready as Soi fon stepped forward.</p><p>“Kuchiki taichou,” she said in a low voice, “what have you to say for yourself?”</p><p>Byakuya moved forward so that he stood at Renji’s side.</p><p>“You would not believe me, and I have no means to defend myself. But the truth is that the child I carry is Abarai Renji’s…and my marriage to Aizen Sousuke was forced.”</p><p>“Then if you are pregnant with Abarai’s child, why did you risk your child by going to Las Noches? Why go to Aizen?”</p><p>Byakuya lowered his eyes.</p><p>“I went to Las Noches, not knowing that I was with child. I went to Las Noches alone…to kill Aizen. I failed in my attempt. Aizen captured me and forced me to marry him.”</p><p>“How were you forced? Did he know about the child?”</p><p>Byakuya sighed.</p><p>“He did not know I was with child, but he knew that Kuchiki males can be impregnated and had prepared to do this to me. He had his physician examine me to see if I was suitable for this use and the healer concealed from him the fact that I was already pregnant. He assaulted me and assumed after that that the child inside me was his. The healer did nothing to correct his thinking, realizing that he would kill the child if he found out…”</p><p>“And where is this healer?” Soi fon asked, “If she came to testify on your behalf…”</p><p>“She has been gravely injured and is in hiding. As swiftly as I will be tried, there will be no time to wait for her to recover.”</p><p>“But we can simply run a paternity test on the baby.”</p><p>“That will prove the child is not his, but I will still be under suspicion of treason, because there is still no way for me to prove that I was forced into my marriage to Aizen.”</p><p>“Look,” said Renji, lowering Zabimaru, “we know that you want to see Aizen hang for what he’s done. Byakuya only got into this mess because he wanted the same thing.”</p><p>“But I will not find justice in the Seireitei,” Byakuya said softly, “You must allow Renji and I to remain in hiding until the healer wakes and can provide testimony.”</p><p>Soi fon stared at the two, considering.</p><p>“There is another reason to allow me to remain in hiding,” Byakuya went on, “Aizen still wants to possess me. He isn’t going to sit still and let me be put to death. He will come for me…and if the Seireitei condemns me, I will have no place to go to conceal myself from him!”</p><p>“Soi fon taichou, please help us,” Renji said desperately, “We are only trying to protect our child.”</p><p>The second division taichou’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>“And will you agree to surrender if we agree to preserve the rights of the child you carry? Because if this child is Abarai Renji’s, he or she will have rights that will have to be considered, regardless of Kuchiki taichou’s sentence. But if you are lying and this is Aizen’s child, you will be forced to abort the pregnancy. You know that.”</p><p>Byakuya’s head bowed.</p><p>“This child is Renji’s, and I will agree that if my child’s rights are guaranteed that I will surrender willingly.”</p><p>“Give me a moment,” Soi fon said, turning away and sending a hell butterfly fluttering out of the room. They waited quietly then, as the minutes went by. Finally, a hell butterfly returned. It floated to Byakuya and stopped, then Soutaichou’s voice rose up out of it.</p><p>Kuchiki Byakuya, Soi fon taichou has said that you have agreed to surrender yourself and submit to questioning regarding your association with Aizen Sousuke. Here are the terms I will agree to…I will accept your surrender and guarantee your child’s rights as long as a paternity test proves Aizen is not the father of this child. As you know, our laws strictly forbid the bearing of the children of convicted traitors. I will also agree to have Abarai Renji cleared of any charges related to your disappearance and possible betrayal. In exchange, you will turn yourself over to the secret mobile corps, immediately, and you will return to the Seireitei at once and submit to questioning. You are agreeing to answer all questions in entirety, even if the information could then be used against you. Will you agree to these conditions?”</p><p>Soi fon gazed at Byakuya, waiting.</p><p>“I will agree to the conditions,” Byakuya said softly.</p><p>He stepped forward and quietly allowed his hands to be bound. Renji looked up at Soi fon.</p><p>“Will I be allowed to stay with him?” he asked nervously.</p><p>“For the time being,” the second division taichou answered, “but once we reach Soutaichou, all decisions are in his hands. You will likely be separated at some point so that he can be questioned. And you can expect to be questioned as a witness.”</p><p>She turned and opened a senkaimon.</p><p>“Come,” she said, placing a hand on Byakuya’s arm, “It is time to return.”</p><p>Byakuya glanced briefly at Renji, his expression calm, but his dark eyes troubled, then he followed Soi fon through the gate.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Soutaichou glared at Byakuya as he and Renji were led into the first division taichou’s chambers. He excused the secret mobile corps officers, then turned back to face them.</p><p>“You are in a great deal of trouble, Kuchiki Byakuya,” he said, sternly, “If you are convicted of the charges being prepared against you, you will be put to death…and if your child proves to be Aizen’s, then he or she will share that fate. I do hope you are prepared to be cooperative. It can only help your situation.”</p><p>Byakuya bowed his head.</p><p>“I will give my word, Soutaichou, on pain of death that I have not betrayed you. Always, the noble families have served the spirit king, and long have they also served in the armed forces, working to keep the peace. I would not shatter that peace with my betrayal.”</p><p>“And yet, you stand before me in this condition? To be with the child of either a traitor or your subordinate. Granted, having the child of a subordinate is a lesser charge, but it is still disobedience…dishonor.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>“And you will submit to a paternity test?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Very well. I also expect that you will agree to accept sentencing for the lesser charge of improper behavior with a subordinate. You will serve the maximum sentence for that charge, which is six months in the Repentance Center. You will be taken there to begin your sentence as soon as we are finished here.”</p><p>“Hai, Soutaichou,” Byakuya said softly.</p><p>“This sentence does not have any effect on the other charges and will be fully served, even if you are cleared of all other charges.”</p><p>“I understand, Soutaichou.”</p><p>The captain commander frowned at him.</p><p>“I will stop short of stripping you of your rank…at least until we see the results of the paternity test and file formal charges against you.”</p><p>“I give you my word that I will cooperate fully,” Byakuya answered quietly.</p><p>“That is good,” Soutaichou said, his face relaxing slightly, “It will make things go easier for you if you are cooperative.”</p><p>“Soutaichou, I have a child to protect. I will do whatever I must to see to my child’s well being.</p><p>“Hmmm.” Said the captain commander noncommittally, “Then you had best hope that the paternity test proves out what you are saying.”</p><p>“It will, sir,” Byakuya said determinedly, “I swear to you, this child is Renji’s!”</p><p>“Your eyes tell me of the truth of that,” said Soutaichou quietly, “but we must wait for the results of the paternity test to act on that knowledge…and you do realize that even if this is Abarai Renji’s child, it does not prove that your marriage to Aizen Sousuke was forced. You must prepare yourself to have to provide evidence. And know that there are two witnesses prepared to testify that you married Aizen willingly.”</p><p>“I know, Soutaichou. I understand the position I am in…and I have no choice but to proceed.”</p><p>The captain commander nodded and motioned for the healers to approach.</p><p>“Heal any injuries first,” he said, meeting Byakuya’s eyes briefly, “then take blood and reiatsu from both Abarai and him. I want to be very sure of things before proceeding.”</p><p>He looked back at Byakuya again and the noble felt a twinge inside, noting the regret in his eyes.</p><p>“Byakuya,” the captain commander said in a lower voice that was filled with regret, “I hope that this test can exonerate you.”</p><p>“It will,” Byakuya insisted, his eyes locking on Renji’s for a moment, “This baby was fathered by Renji. The test will prove this out. I have no doubts.”</p><p>
  <em>None except, what if…?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He does not want me dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He would not dare.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Using Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya knelt silently in his cell in the repentance center, one hand wrapped lightly around the small bump on his lower abdomen and his eyes gazing out the window, over the Sokyoku to where the moon shined with a lovely blue hue. He tried to tell himself that Renji would be back in the morning, that the night would go faster if he just slept, that everything would be all right once the paternity test confirmed the child was Renji’s.</p><p>But something nagged at him.</p><p>He shivered softly, his body feeling the result of the deprivation of his spirit energy.</p><p>
  <em>It is like not being able to breathe. </em>
</p><p>And if it was uncomfortable for him, it seemed to be even more so for their baby. He wondered briefly if being in the center was harming the baby, so erratic had the child’s movement become. He felt sickness well up inside again and barely made it across the room to the wastebasket before losing the contents of his stomach. The night guard, belying his stern exterior, opened the cell door and helped him back into bed.</p><p>“There now, Kuchiki taichou, try to rest easy,” he said, gazing at the noble sympathetically.</p><p>“Arigato, Sato Fumio,” he said, remembering the man’s name from when he had come on duty earlier and introduced himself, “Your assistance is appreciated.”</p><p>“It’s nothing, Kuchiki taichou. Now, relax and try to rest.”</p><p>He rolled over so that he could look out the window. He sighed softly, trying to release the tension with his breath, but he kept coming back to the feeling that being in the center would harm his baby. He closed his eyes and tried to drift off, but his stomach tightened and twinged and his forehead broke out in a sweat.</p><p>He shivered softly, hating the feeling of being alone. But one of the conditions of his incarceration was, of course, that he had to observe the rules of visitation. Renji could only be with him during the day…and could only even touch him through the bars. It would be different if they were married, but they weren’t. The clan elders were withholding their blessing and approval of his and Renji’s union until the results of the paternity test came back.</p><p>
  <em>It all comes down to that test.</em>
</p><p>His body quivered strangely and he felt that awful, weak sensation pass over him again. In absence of his power, it seemed that he and the baby were constantly restless and the twinges in his abdomen were increasing ominously. He tried breathing slowly and rubbing his stomach, but the tension only continued to increase and his discomfort to grow.</p><p>He realized suddenly that his mind had grown dangerously hazy. He couldn’t seem to make the fog in his vision clear. He groaned softly, the pain in his abdomen flaring, and he heard Fumio’s kind voice speaking to him. He tried to answer, but couldn’t get the words out.</p><p>He heard some kind of activity in the room around him, but could no longer make sense of anything that was happening. Lights seemed to dance all around his field of vision, obscuring all of his senses at once. In that deeply distant state, he felt the reactions of his body and calmly came to the conclusion that both he and his baby were in a state of decline. He knew just how dangerous the situation must be when Renji’s voice sounded beside him and he was gently lifted into the redhead’s arms to be removed from his cell and taken to the healing center.</p><p>As soon as they moved out of the dark confines of the Repentance center, Byakuya felt the life begin to return to his body. Renji’s closeness was like the touch of moonlight on a summer night, something to ease the weight on his heart and make him feel alive again. And even though his spirit energy was sealed away, he could feel that his body was still generating enough power beneath the seal to support the baby’s need for it. The seal accounted for that, fortunately.</p><p>He felt himself being set down in a soft bed, and felt the return of Renji’s hand to his, then sank into a deep, healing sleep. An even deeper relaxation took over as he sensed that Tetsuya had taken up a position nearby to watch over them. The nightmares that had plagued him while he remained in the repentance cell had faded and all he felt now was the state of calm that being close to his devoted cousin and his treasured lover both produced.</p><p>“It’s going to be all right now,” Renji’s voice whispered into his thoughts, “That place was weakening you too much. They’ve moved you to a secured room in the prison section of the healing center. They’ll let you stay here until the baby is born, or at least until…”</p><p>Renji’s voice broke off, but it wasn’t necessary for him to finish. He understood what was being said. He wondered at how long it was taking to get the results. But lacking a way to end his waiting, he simply gathered himself enough to squeeze Renji’s hand and fell back into the comfortable haze.</p><p>Some time later, an influx of sound woke him. The door to his room as unlocked and opened, and Soutaichou entered, followed by Kurotsuchi taichou. Byakuya sat up too quickly and dizziness took hold. He held on to Renji and breathed through it, then raised his eyes to meet his superior officer’s.</p><p>“Kuchiki Byakuya,” Soutaichou said in a low, regretful tone that chilled him all the way to his toes, “The results of your paternity tests have yielded the information that the child you carry…is Aizen Sosuke’s.”</p><p>He felt the breath leave his body and panic overtake him, but deep down, some part of him had known that Aizen would have a plan to hurt him if he escaped. He even thought he knew how it had been done…how Kyoka Suigetsu’s power could easily make the child appear to be Aizen’s, but the sad fact was, he hadn’t a shed of evidence to prove the deception. He stared into Soutaichou’s wise, old eyes and saw the disappointment. He had wanted the baby to be Renji’s. He hadn’t wanted this any more than Byakuya did. But that, Byakuya realized, was the kind of damage that Aizen Sosuke dealt.</p><p>
  <em>Doubt…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is such an insidious thing…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now it might mean the end of everything…</em>
</p><p>“Soutaichou,” he heard Renji say in a pleading voice, “please hear me out! Remember that we are dealing with Aizen Sosuke…and that it wouldn’t be difficult to make the child seem to be his. It would have been the perfect way for him to make Byakuya pay, if he ever escaped.”</p><p>“I understand,” Soutaichou said quietly, “but if it cannot be proven that the child is yours, he will not be allowed to continue the pregnancy.”</p><p>“You can’t do that! I won’t let you take our baby!”</p><p>He felt Renji’s hand leave his as the redhead set himself between the others and Byakuya. The noble pushed himself onto his feet and set himself beside Renji, gently taking the hand that held Zabimaru and coaxing it back into its sheath.</p><p>“Byakuya,” Renji said in a soft, sad voice, “they’re going to take our baby!”</p><p>He could feel the tears in Renji’s voice and curled an arm around the redhead, partly as an effort to console him, and partly to keep himself on his feet.</p><p>“You don’t need to do that, Renji,” he said softly, looking up at Soutaichou, “Soutaichou knows that this cannot be done unless my clan agrees to it. Royal Privilege rules that my clan has the automatic right to review any sentence of death to a clan member. It extends that right to the child I carry.”</p><p>Soutaichou’s eyes darkened dangerously, but he nodded. He summoned a hell butterfly and spoke a short message to it, then sent it fluttering away.</p><p>“I have sent a message to the clan. They will review the results of your test and will have the right to conduct their own test as well. But realize this, Kuchiki Byakuya. Even if the child is yours and they are able to prove that Aizen tried to conceal that fact, there is still the matter of the treason charge. You know that in the case of high treason, your Royal Privilege is revoked and you will be publicly tried and, if found guilty, will face the Sokyoku.”</p><p>“I understand, Soutaichou,” he said softly, sagging against Renji and feeling a warm arm wrap around him.</p><p>They watched as Soutaichou left, then Renji turned him back towards the bed and helped him settle in. The redhead’s lips found his and fed him several open mouthed kisses.</p><p>“You look better,” Renji said, touching his face and kissing him again, more lightly, “Unohana taichou said that being pregnant, your body couldn’t handle the lack of reiatsu flow, and that it also would have affected the baby. You’re both going to be fine now, but, Byakuya, how are we going to get out of this?” Renji asked desperately.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Byakuya admitted, settling back against the pillows, “but only a few of the elders have seen Aizen’s shikai, so only those few will be fooled by the illusion used to conceal our child’s true paternity. That much will be all right. And whatever the outcome, I will at least live long enough to see that we are married and that our baby is born.”</p><p>“You’re going to live longer than that,” Renji assured him, “I’m not going to let you be killed, Byakuya.”</p><p>Byakuya looked into the strong, brown eyes and found himself believing every word.</p><p>“I think I really do believe you,” Byakuya said, pulling the redhead into a warm embrace, “As I much as I have trained and improved, so have you. You have become very strong, Abarai Renji, even stronger than you were when we fought each other.”</p><p>Renji laughed softly.</p><p>“I wasn’t strong then, Taichou. You defeated me and I barely put a scratch on you!”</p><p>“You have come a long way since then, Renji. And it’s a good thing. My own strength will be shaky as long as I am carrying our child, so I am depending on you to protect us all. It’s not fair to put so much responsibility on you, but…”</p><p>“That’s what fathers do for their families,” Renji finished, smiling, “And that is what I will do for you and our baby.”</p><p>Renji smiled and slipped into the bed next to him, curling around the noble’s body and wrapping his hand around the bump beneath which their baby continued to grow. He rubbed the area lightly, making Byakuya sigh and relax against him. After that, Byakuya found that sleep came to him much more easily.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>The two were brought out of a sound sleep by the sudden sounds of hollows screeching, low, booming explosions and coarse screams. They sat up together, their eyes wide.</p><p>“Hollow attack!” exclaimed Renji, “Close, by the sound of it.”</p><p>Byakuya nodded and moved over to the barred window to look out into the night. He observed quietly for a moment, then caught his breath in surprise.</p><p>“Renji,” he said softly, “The directions…two attacks…one near the sixth division headquarters…and one in the direction of Kuchiki Manor! He’s sending them after me!”</p><p>They turned their heads at the sound and shake of another powerful blast.</p><p>“The Repentance Center!” exclaimed Renji, Not that I like the place or anything, but I can’t believe they would dare attack it!”</p><p>“They didn’t just attack it, Renji,” Byakuya said, barely believing his eyes, “They demolished it. And when they know I’m not any of the places they have searched, they will know to search here. You know he will have thought of that!”</p><p>Renji nodded and helped the noble to his feet. The two moved toward the door and Renji looked back at Byakuya and smiled. He reached down and released the seal on the noble’s powers. I’ll knock out the guard. You just conceal our spirit energy so that we can escape Aizen’s goons!”</p><p>“His…goons?” Byakuya repeated, sounding amused.</p><p>“Yeah…that’s what they are…”</p><p>“I would have said ‘brutes.’”</p><p>“Well, I’m not you. Don’t nitpick while I’m trying to get us out of here!”</p><p>“Don’t you have a guard to distract?” Byakuya asked coyly.</p><p>“I’m doing it! Keep your hakama on!” Renji said, turning for the door.</p><p>“I’m only wearing a yukata…”</p><p>“Shut up, will you! You’re distracting me!”</p><p>He knocked and waited for the guard to open the door, then carefully blocked his view into the room.</p><p>“Do you know what’s going on?” he asked, looking out past the guard with a nervous expression.</p><p>“It’s a big attack,” confirmed the guard, “The Seireitei’s been put on high alert. We don’t know…”</p><p>His voice failed him as Renji noted that he had turned away and struck him soundly, dropping him in his tracks. He caught the guard as he fell and dragged him inside the room, placing him in Byakuya’s bed and deepening his unconsciousness so that he would sleep for several hours. Byakuya smiled at him from near the doorway.</p><p>“Nicely done, Abarai,” he said, nodding, “I couldn’t have done better.”</p><p>“Yeah, thank me later. Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>They passed into the hallway and turned toward the healing center offices, passing several distracted guards who were too focused on the attack to notice them. They slipped out the back door of the healing center and into the darkness, where they were surprised to find Tetsuya waiting to use his waterforms to provide them cover.</p><p>“Thanks, Tetsuya,” Renji said gratefully, “I don’t know how you knew, but…”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Tetsuya replied quietly, “but we should get going.”</p><p>“Have you given any thought to where we should go, Byakuya?” Renji asked.</p><p>“It needs to be somewhere the secret mobile corps will not think we will go…and somewhere Aizen won’t think to look.”</p><p>“Well,” said Renji, “It may seem crazy, given the condition you’re in, but I know a place we can stay in Inuzuri, just outside of town…a hidden cottage Rukia and I stayed in for a while. There’s also a doctor and his wife there, who should remember me. They can help to take care of you.”</p><p>“But Renji, I can’t access any funds and you can’t use any traceable form of payment. If you do, they will track us.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Renji assured him, “Rukia and I didn’t die of starvation and neither will the two of us. I promise that I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>Byakuya studied him for a moment, then nodded and took his hand.</p><p>“Inuzuri then,” he said quietly.</p><p>The three men flash stepped away together, avoiding the areas where the hollows still massed and racing down to the main gates. They continued past the stunned guards too quickly to be identified even if they hadn’t been cloaked in Tetsuya’s waterforms, and raced into the first district of the Rukongai, turning into the jumble of streets and quickly disappearing.</p><p>By the time they reached the twentieth district, things had quieted and they no longer heard the sounds of battle in the distance. They continued walking through the dark and quiet streets, working their way slowly towards the seventy-eighth district. They reached it near dawn and carefully clung to the shadows as they crossed the center of town and turned toward the outskirts.</p><p>“It’s not much farther,” Renji said, still clinging to Byakuya’s hand, “It’s off this way a little.”</p><p>Byakuya nodded without saying anything and continued to follow. They slipped out of town and into a large tumble of heavy brush. Renji moved through it, finding openings Byakuya and Tetsuya would have missed, leading them through and out again. When he finally came to a stop, they stood in a small clearing, in front of a rundown shack. Byakuya noted the boarded over windows and doors and the lack of an obvious entry. Then, he felt a soft pulse of power. Renji smiled.</p><p>“Rukia and I concealed it with kido so that it was safe for us to both fall asleep inside without having to take turns guarding.”</p><p>“A very welcome thing,” Byakuya said appreciatively.</p><p>He noticed that Renji was avoiding looking directly at him and sighed.</p><p>“Renji, it’s a good choice.”</p><p>“But it’s really beat up…and cold…and if it rains…”</p><p>“It’s perfect,” Byakuya assured him, “but let’s get inside. I don’t feel comfortable standing out here and we both need to rest.”</p><p>“Arashi and I will take turns standing guard,” Tetsuya offered.</p><p>Renji nodded gratefully and led Byakuya a short distance away to a concealed entrance. They passed through and made their way into the small cottage, then Renji set a small kido spell to make light for them. There was no bed, so they found a relatively clean corner and Byakuya curled into Renji’s arms.</p><p>“Tomorrow, I’ll go and get a few supplies,” Renji mumbled, “We’ll at least be comfortable and warm at night.”</p><p>“Is there a place to bathe?” Byakuya asked.</p><p>“If you don’t mind cold water,” Renji laughed.</p><p>“I don’t mind,” sighed Byakuya, closing his eyes and settling into the redhead’s embrace, “just so long as I can be relatively clean.”</p><p>Renji nuzzled closer and kissed the noble’s warm mouth.</p><p>“I thought we needed to blend in. If you want to do that, you may have to consent to let yourself get dirty and stay that way.”</p><p>“How barbaric,” whispered Byakuya.</p><p>“Oh,” said Renji, “you don’t know the meaning of that word, but stay with me and you will certainly learn.”</p><p>He was surprised to feel the noble’s soft chuckle.</p><p>“When I’m with you, the probability of being dirty seems much less untenable.”</p><p>“Thanks, Taichou!” Renji laughed, “I’ll take that as a compliment!”</p><p>He opened his mouth to say more, but realized suddenly that Byakuya had fallen fast asleep in his arms. Nuzzling his lover’s cheek affectionately, Renji soon dropped off, still holding him contentedly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Strays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya woke later to find Renji gone and a dark colored yukata and hooded cloak left behind, with a note for him to wear it if he ventured outside. He changed into the yukata and set the cloak aside while he was indoors, then picked up a broom he found and swept away the dust and debris. He spent several hours turning the dusty, cluttered shack into a somewhat more habitable looking place, only waiting for a bed to make it more comfortable.</p><p>Finding himself feeling bored, he slipped the cloak around his shoulders and pulled back his hair, fastening it with a red hair tie and slipping outside. It was already late afternoon and the sun would be setting soon. He glanced in the direction of the town and didn’t see Renji returning, so he turned instead towards the nearby grassland area and picked up a pair of somewhat rusty shears he had found.</p><p>He cut armload after armload of the long, dry grass and carried it back to the house, where he spread it out in the corner, hoping Renji might procure some kind of material to stuff it into for their bed. There was no food, but he found a small creek that flowed water that appeared clean enough to use and gathered some in a small pot he had found in the shack. He drank deeply before returning to the house to wait for Renji.</p><p>The sun was just setting when the kido shield shimmered and Renji slipped inside, his arms full of an assortment of items. He spotted the fresh loaf of bread and the cup filled with butter and took the edge off of his hunger with that as Renji set down the other things and the two sorted them.</p><p>“You know, you didn’t have to kill yourself cleaning like that. The house wasn’t that bad…and I would have done it when…”</p><p>“Nonsense,” Byakuya said, taking another bite of the bread, “I was bored…and besides, haven’t you ever heard of the ‘nesting’ instinct?”</p><p>“Nesting?”</p><p>“Hai,” Byakuya said, sipping from a cup of water, “Pregnant mothers often clean and prepare obsessively in the weeks before their child’s birth.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Byakuya nodded.</p><p>“Though I wonder if it might be restlessness due to changes in the body. My body won’t change much more, because our child will be born as a reiatsu cluster, and not in the usual way that females deliver.”</p><p>“I’m still kinda freaked out,” Renji admitted, “It’s just strange to think that we’re going to be parents. I mean, we haven’t really had time to make any kind of plans at all.”</p><p>Byakuya sighed.</p><p>“How can we make plans when I am wanted for treason? Renji, as much as I want to believe that I will be cleared and we will get to raise our child together…”</p><p>“Don’t do that,” Renji said, cutting him off, “Don’t start sounding like you’re not going to be here. Mari will wake soon and we will have the proof we need to get the charges against you dropped. Maybe, if we appeal to Soutaichou, you won’t even have to go back to the Repentance Center at all.”</p><p>“You know that won’t happen,” Byakuya said, shaking his head, “Even if all of the other charges are dropped I agreed to serve the sentence for seducing you.”</p><p>“So why don’t I have to serve any time? I’m an adult, and I was clear on what we were doing.”</p><p>“I am taichou. The responsibility lies with me. You are my subordinate and I knew better,” Byakuya said matter-of-factly, “I do not plan to oppose the sentence for my crime.”</p><p>“Tell that to our kid when we have to visit you in jail,” Renji said, unenthusiastically.</p><p>Byakuya sighed.</p><p>“I may also be sentenced to additional time for escaping,” he added.</p><p>“Hey! You were being pursued by Aizen’s hollows! What the hell were we supposed to do? Serve you up like tonight’s main course?”</p><p>Byakuya smiled.</p><p>“I think we can find something better for a main course, Renji,” he said, trying to change the subject.</p><p>“Oh no! Don’t even start with me, Bya! There’s no way I’m getting sidetracked…”</p><p>“I’m not try to distract you,” the noble said, chewing delicately on a piece of the bread, “It’s just a bother wasting time deliberating about something we really don’t control. I can think of much better uses of our time.”</p><p>“After we have some dinner,” Renji said, smiling.</p><p>Byakuya tilted his head in askance.</p><p>“You mean, there’s more than this?” he asked.</p><p>“Hai,” Renji said, moving to the stove, “I did some work for the town physician. In return, he paid me a little bit and agreed to come and check on you periodically. So, there’s some stew and there’s dried fruit and meat to put away for later. Tetsuya and Arashi did some foraging and found a few things too. They’re going to stay in town tonight, because they found some work, so we can get a little more money to keep us going. Oh, and you’ll be glad to know I got a sheet and blanket for our bed. We just have to…”</p><p>He trailed off, noticing the carefully gathered grass piled neatly in the corner.</p><p>“Wow,” he said smiling, “You <em>are</em> nesting, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I had an entire day to myself and no reports to file, hollows to vanquish or pursuers to elude. It was a lovely day, despite your absence, although I much prefer having you with me.”</p><p>Renji laughed and turned back to the stove. He lit a small fire and set the stew on a burner to warm. He set a pot of water on the second burner and then removed the sheet and blanket from his pack and helped Byakuya stuff the fitted sheet with the fresh, dried grass. They spread the blanket over the top and returned to the stove to serve the hot stew and tea.</p><p>“Tomorrow, you’ll need to come to town so that Michi, the doctor, can have a look at you. After that, we can come back here for lunch and some relaxation time. Maybe we can go swimming in the river.”</p><p>Byakuya nodded and settled against Renji, taking small bites of the stew and bread, and sipping contentedly at his tea.</p><p>“You’re taking to Inuzuri a lot better than I thought you would,” Renji commented, “Don’t you miss your servants and the gardens and the gourmet cooking?”</p><p>Byakuya let out an annoyed breath and shook his head.</p><p>“I was imprisoned in Las Noches for so long, and before that, I had pretty much moved into my military quarters so that I could prepare for my battle with Aizen. I have almost forgotten what it was like to be at home.”</p><p>Renji wiped his mouth on the back of one hand and leaned over to give the noble a kiss.</p><p>“We’ll have you back in your pretty manor in no time, Bya,” he said reassuringly.</p><p>“I do not miss it as much as you think, Renji. I like to think that my home is with the people I am close to, rather than being attached to a place.”</p><p>Renji narrowed his eyes cutely.</p><p>“You sure that’s not the hormones talking? I can’t imagine you’d be happy here in some shack in the middle of Inuzuri.”</p><p>The noble nuzzled more snugly against the redhead and set down his tea. Closing his eyes, he gave another contented sigh.</p><p>“That was good stew, Renji.”</p><p>“The doctor’s wife made it. Noa said that it was what she lived on when she was pregnant with their kids. I thought you’d like it. Noa is a good cook.”</p><p>“My own staff could not have made it better. The tea is extraordinarily good too. You added something herbal.”</p><p>“Another suggestion from Noa. It’s all natural stuff. I don’t know what all is in it, but Michi said it should…”</p><p>He stopped and smiled, realizing that Byakuya had drifted off, leaning up against him. Warmed by the stew and tea, he sighed happily and rested his face against the nobles, dozing comfortably in the warmth generated by the fire in the stove. He waited until it dwindled down to small embers, then lifted his sleeping lover and carried him off to bed.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Byakuya woke in the middle of the night, feeling the familiar twinges of nausea. They seemed to have lessened noticeably in their severity, so he sat near the still warm stove, breathing slowly and drinking the last few sips of his cooled tea. The doctored tea soothed away the discomfort and he felt the calm, sleepy feeling taking over again. He was just turning back towards the bed when a frightened cry sounded somewhere nearby. Byakuya’s eyes narrowed and he listened more deeply, keeping his breathing soft. Renji snored contentedly across the room, apparently not stirred by the sound, or by the sudden disturbance in the reiatsu around the cottage.</p><p>
  <em>Tetsuya and Ichigo stayed in town…Arashi too, because we need early warning if shinigamis enter the town.</em>
</p><p>He glanced back at Renji, then slipped out past the protective barrier, and into the darkness. It was easy to follow the fearful cries now. They rose up out of the darkness ahead of him and blended ominously with the growls of several hollows. He worked his way toward the sounds quickly, but carefully. Somewhere behind him, he sensed Renji’s reiatsu beginning to stir. He moved forward on graceful, catlike feet, ducking into some bushes as he approached the hollows and their quarry. The two attackers were large and not terribly high in level, but they were strong enough to have taken a small group of children by surprise. He sensed that several had escaped, but two young adults lay lifeless on the ground in a pool of blood and two very small children had been cornered near a group of rocks. The hollows snarled, making the little boy and girl cling to each other and scream.</p><p>Byakuya moved in quickly, knowing better than to call on his zanpakutou, but imagining it was safe enough to mask his reiatsu and to release a kido attack. The hollows turned as he closed in and he fired the kido blast at them, throwing them off their feet and sending them rolling away. The two children clung to each other and stared at him, wide eyed. Byakuya moved closer and motioned to the two.</p><p>“Come with me,” he said quietly, “I will take you somewhere safe.”</p><p>The two shivered softly, but didn’t move. Byakuya moved closer and dropped to one knee in front of them.</p><p>“Do you have someone to take care of you? Someone who you live with?”</p><p>“That was Gabel and Kitia,” the little girl sobbed, “They were the oldest in our group.”</p><p>Byakuya nodded sympathetically and brushed a tumble of red hair out of her eyes and squeezed her hand.</p><p>“It will be all right now,” he told them, turning them away from the remains of their friends and protectors.</p><p>He started back towards the cottage, but caught his breath in dismay as the children suddenly screamed and started to run.</p><p>“Look out!” they cried.</p><p>Byakuya flash stepped forward, but felt the heavy slash of claws across his back and something slammed into him, taking him off his feet. He hit the ground hard and rolled to his feet, backing away and keeping the children behind them. His back stung from the slashes and he felt blood on his skin. The children made small squeals of fear, but stayed behind him as he backed them toward the cottage. He felt weakness passing over him and started to sway. The hollows laughed and moved in closer as Byakuya raised his hands and fired a weak blast of kido. It wasn’t enough to hurt the hollows, but it did buy them time.</p><p>
  <em>But time is not going to help us if I pass out. </em>
</p><p>Byakuya took slow breaths and continued to move towards the cottage. He wasn’t naïve enough to think that the hollows didn’t know where he was going. So, he wasn’t surprised when he reached the clearing just short of the place and the hollows charged. He raised his hands and tried to fire a kido spell, but stopped mid-spell as Renji flash stepped into view, firing off red fireball after red fireball. The children gasped at first, but then clasped each other and stared as the redhead continued to send fireballs after the hastily retreating hollows. He turned back to where Byakuya now knelt with the children and flash stepped to the noble’s side.</p><p>“Are you all right?” he asked breathlessly, staring at the noble’s torn cloak and yukata.</p><p>Byakuya said nothing, but shook his head and tried to stand. Renji helped Byakuya to his feet and led the noble and the two children through the darkness and up to the edge of town. They stopped as they reached a large, darkened building. Renji knocked on the door and slipped an arm around Byakuya to help the shaking noble stay on his feet. There was a pause and they felt a calm reiatsu pass over them. Then the door opened and Noa motioned for them to come inside. She shut the door behind them, gasping softly as she spotted the deep cuts in Byakuya’s back.</p><p>“Come with me,” she said and led Byakuya out of the room and into a bedroom that acted as a treatment room. She told him to bare himself to the waist, then disappeared out the door. The door opened again a few minutes later and Michi stepped in. He took a quick look at Byakuya’s wounds and set about the healing. A few minutes into the healing, the door opened again and Renji stepped into the room.</p><p>“Are the children all right?” Byakuya asked quickly.</p><p>“Yeah,” Renji said quietly, slipping a hand into his, “The kids are fine. They were just scared and pretty upset because the older ones that were taking care of them died. Their parents are dead and the group of kids they were in scattered. It’s hard to say where they will go, but Noa says she will look for a group to take them in.”</p><p>“Not necessary,” Byakuya said, wincing at a small shock of pain.</p><p>He met Renji’s eyes and smiled.</p><p>“When I stayed in Inuzuri on assignment, I learned much about the region. And while I was making myself familiar with it, I learned that if you are older and you encounter little ones in need, then you must care for them to the best of your ability.”</p><p>“Wha…You want…them…to stay with…us?” Renji asked, shaking his head, “Hey, don’t get me wrong. I love kids! But Byakuya, think! We are on the run…”</p><p>“And regardless of that, we have a duty to care for the ones who are less able to do so. Renji, you know it’s the right thing to do.”</p><p>“Look, I hear what you’re saying. I really do. And if we were going to stay, sure, but Bya, we may have to leave on a moment’s notice. We…”</p><p>“We will take things as they come,” Byakuya said in a tone that told Renji that he might as well stop arguing, because he wasn’t going to win.</p><p>He shook his head and started to go on, but the door opened and Noa peeked in.</p><p>“The children are asking to see your friend, Renji-san. How is the healing coming along?”</p><p>Michi nodded.</p><p>“Send them in. I’m about done,” he said, helping Byakuya to set his yukata back in place.</p><p>The door closed briefly and opened again a moment later. Byakuya smiled as the children peeked into the room, then crept shyly towards them. They stopped several feet away, staring up at Renji with wide eyes. Renji smiled at them and dropped into a chair, watching them as they moved closer.</p><p>“Are you two all right?” Byakuya asked quietly.</p><p>The boy and girl nodded.</p><p>“Well,” said Renji, “let’s have your names, then.”</p><p>The girl looked at her brother for a moment, then back at Renji.</p><p>“I am Emiko and my brother is Haru,” she said, shivering softly.</p><p>She looked up at Byakuya.</p><p>“Thank you for saving us. I’m sorry the hollow hurt you.”</p><p>She paused, as though waiting for something.</p><p>“I am Byakuya,” the noble said, “and you are welcome, Emiko.”</p><p>“The doctor and his wife say you two can stay here for tonight, and if you have no place to stay, then you may come to stay with Byakuya and me,” said Renji.</p><p>Still looking shy and somewhat wary, the children simply nodded and allowed themselves to be herded off to bed. Renji watched them leave, then turned back to the noble, who was settling into bed.</p><p>“They’re cute,” he said, not able to conceal an amused smile, “but I have to ask, are we going to have three kids now, Bya?”</p><p>“I think I would like to have a large family,” Byakuya replied, closing his eyes, “I hope that is all right with you, Renji.”</p><p>“Of course it’s all right,” laughed the redhead, “but no more strays, okay? I’m already working my ass off trying to keep us fed and clothed. And you’re not helping, getting all torn up like that and scaring the hell out of me!”</p><p>“I’m fine, Renji,” Byakuya sighed, “and I will mend my torn clothing tomorrow.”</p><p>Renji furrowed his brow.</p><p>“I didn’t know you could sew.”</p><p>“There are a lot of things you would be surprised to learn about me.”</p><p>“I guess so!” the redhead laughed softly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>